


The Only One Who Knows

by Vixen13



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bunny!, Clothed Sex, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Flogging, Kinks, Knife Play, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Peter Needs a Hug, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shaving, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, Stockings, Unhealthy Relationships, dom!wade, freshasafuckingdaisy!kink, sub!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/pseuds/Vixen13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has lost everyone he loves and is afraid of forming connections anymore. His mental state collapses and the person that helps him through it is the last person anyone wants Peter around. </p><p>This is an angsty smut fic full of kinky sex. Read at your own risk! ;-p</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aaaangst

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I like terrible messed up relationships a bit too much. T.T I'm sorry! What is happening between Wade and Peter is not a good thing and there's gonna be a lot of push back from others about it. There should be. But this isn't really an "us vs them" fic. It's more of a "this is how they function" kind of fic.
> 
> But let's be honest, this is porn with plot.
> 
> The first chapter mostly explains how they get to where they're at. I've been tossing this idea around in my head for a while, so I'm just trying to get it out. I apologize up front for the crazy angst that's about to happen! Enjoy.

Deadpool had been stalking Peter for almost a year now. - No no no! Stalking is such a harsh word. - Deadpool had been _watching over_ Peter like a guardian angel for a lost soul for nearly a year now. And if Peter was anything right now, it was a lost soul.

Spider-man had been absent from the public eye for even longer. When Aunt May had been diagnosed with dementia, Peter had taken it hard. Some days May didn’t recognize Peter. Some days she would ask about Mary Jane or Gwen. Sometimes about Peter’s parents. But often about Uncle Ben.

Aunt May didn’t remember. She didn’t remember that all of them were dead. Or maybe she did remember and that was why she left to go be with them.

Tony Stark had stepped in when Peter collapsed after Aunt May’s death. He funded Peter and let the boy do whatever he needed to cope with his grief. For a long time Peter did nothing but sleep and visit everyone’s graves. He barely ate. Deadpool had been worried sick.

Recently, however, Spider-man had made a return. Except he wasn’t Spider-man. He was just some dark clad vigilante that covered his tracks well and let all of his pent up anger out on petty crooks. Nobody knew it was Peter because nobody could fathom such violence from the man. Except Deadpool.

When the New York vigilante first appeared, Deadpool had a hunch. It was hard tracking the guy, who was careful to an absolutely paranoid degree. Going off his hunch, Deadpool started breaking into Peter’s house and leaving tracking devices on everything he could find. Eventually, he was able to confirm that Peter and the violent vigilante were the same person. 

The Avengers would have thrown a fit if they knew, but that was because they didn’t understand. Deadpool understood. Wade Wilson understood. He didn’t hold it against Peter. This was something Peter needed and Deadpool hung back and watched, making sure Peter’s grief didn’t threaten his life.

Finally, one night, Deadpool had to intervene. A drug deal gone wrong had left a little boy crying over his dead drugged out mother. Peter had lost his mind and killed everyone in the room. Peter couldn’t stop punching the dead gunman and the little kid couldn’t stop crying.

Inviting himself in, Deadpool chloroformed Peter, dropped the kid somewhere safe and called CPS, then he burnt the house down to hide the evidence of what Peter had done. That taken care of, Deadpool spirited Peter away.

~*~

Peter woke up in an unfamiliar place on an unfamiliar bed. Rolling over with a groan, he became aware of a raging headache throbbing behind his temples. He tried to groan, but that just brought about the realization that his throat was raw and he had cottonmouth. Part of him wanted to know what had happened, but mostly he didn’t care. He just wanted to stop hurting.

“Baby boy! You awake?” A loud voice nearly shattered the inside of Peter’s skull. “Awww! You look like you’re in pain! I’ll get you some painkillers and a gallon of water, shnookums.”

There was only one person in the world that would talk to him like that. “Wade?” Peter rasped.

“Ohhhh, that breathy voice calling my name is going in the spank bank, Petey Pie!”

Deadpool returned with four pills and a glass of water. Surprisingly gentle, he helped Peter sit up and assisted in making sure Peter didn’t spill water all over himself. Once Peter had guzzled the water and was slowly leaned back against the wall with a pillow behind his head, he cracked an eye open to look at at the black and red clad person beside him.

“Where are we?” Peter whispered, not wanting to hurt his throat or head any more than it already was.

“A safe house of mine in the wilds of New York state. Some time away from the smog will do wonders for your complexion!” Deadpool ran his hands over his mask as if he were in a skin care commercial.

“Oh…” Peter lolled his head to the side and stared at the wall. The urge to ask why or what happened vanished as quickly as they appeared. He didn’t really care. He didn’t really care about anything. The all consuming numbness had found him once more.

His silence and dead eyes didn’t seem to faze Deadpool who continued chattering happily. “It’s gonna be a great holiday! We’ll watch movies and look at the stars and tell each other about our first kiss and in the morning I’ll make _waffles!_ ”

Peter didn’t respond and Deadpool didn’t mind. For the next few weeks, this set up a trend. Deadpool would drag Peter along and Peter would do whatever was set before him mindlessly. His distance never bothered the merc and there was never a lull in the conversation due to Deadpool’s rambling mouth. Peter didn’t really care. It was a distraction and Deadpool was the only person in the world not constantly asking if he was okay.

He wasn’t okay. He’d never be okay again. He just wanted people to stop asking as if the answer was going to suddenly change one day.

Then life shifted into a new routine when Deadpool suddenly presented an all red suit in Peter’s size with the word “Sidekick-man” written across it. “I got some business to attend to. Suit up!”

“Business?” Peter’s mind stalled, not quite sure what to make of the sudden shift in their usual days.

“Yep! Some bad bad people need to be unalived.”

“How bad?” Peter asked, showing an interest in something for the first time since he arrived.

“Child trafficking. You want in on that, right?” Deadpool stated in a deadly voice.

Peter took the suit and the gun holster that went with it. For the next few months Spider-man was back, and it was obvious to everyone but the press. Peter had some pretty signature moves even without his webbing. This brought down all kinds of hell on Deadpool’s head who was barely managing to keep him and Sidekick-man one step ahead of the other heroes who wanted the pure Spider-man out of the corrupt Deadpool’s hands.

In the meantime, Peter started to come out of the all consuming numbness that had taken him over. In the suit, he could quip back with Deadpool like the old days. He felt like he had a purpose. He felt like he was making the world better again. That bit by bit he was cutting out the bad and leaving the good so people didn’t end up like him.

Out of the suit his skin felt raw and he clawed at it constantly. Deadpool stated that since he lived in his suit, there was no reason Peter couldn’t too. Deadpool understood. Deadpool didn’t judge Peter or try to fix him. Deadpool never asked if Peter was okay.

After a particularly bad mission, Sidekick-man was whistling as he picked up parts of Deadpool that had been scattered across the slums of some city in Brazil. Peter was pretty sure that the bomb had left most of Deadpool intact considering when it blew and launched Deadpool into the air a wailing “Team Rocket is blasting off agaiiiiin!” was heard.

Rounding a corner, Peter froze, listening to two very heated voices arguing about him.

“He needs help!” A female voice shouted. Was that Black Widow? It had been too long since Peter had heard her voice, he couldn’t be sure.

“Oh! Does he, Miss Know It All? If you believed that, you would have been there from the beginning instead of being all ‘Here’s some money and a shit ton of free time! How about you take up scrapbooking instead of killing people.’”

“It is _your_ influence that has brought him to this! Spider-man _never_ kills!”

“Sorry to break it to you, fellow arachnid, but Spider-man ain’t here anymore.”

“You will either assist us with getting him the help he needs or we will forcibly do this without you.”

“If I knew where my arm was, I would slap you with it!”

“Listen to me-”

“NO! YOU listen! You don’t know a damn thing about what he needs! You just want him back under your thumb! Doing what you think is best! The only person that understands, that truly gets what’s happening right now, is ME! So you can go fuck off! I won’t let you bite the head off my Baby Boy.”

“Where is he, Wade?” Black Widow asked the question dark and deadly.

“Long gone. I had to stay behind to find my arm. He’s halfway to China to get the drop on our next hit. You won’t get to him in time.”

“This isn’t over, Wade. Don’t make us lock you up.”

“You mean lock me up, too?”

“We’re not-”

“It’s the same thing! You don’t know what he needs! You don’t get it! He can’t go back to that because it’ll destroy him. _This_ is how he can live now. You self righteous assholes need to get that through your thick skulls!”

“If I knew where your foot was, I’d shove it up your ass.” Black Widow snapped. “This isn’t healthy for the either of you. If you decide to stay put long enough to talk to a professional too, the offer is open. But you aren’t taking that boy down the path of insanity with you.”

“He ain’t a boy anymore. I say it ironically. You don’t.” Deadpool bit back darkly.

“You’ve been warned, Wade. Stay out of this.” With that Black Widow left.

Peter waited a long moment to be sure the coast was clear before walking over to Deadpool. “I found two fingers, a foot, and most of an arm. You missing anything else?”

“That’s everything! Awww, you take such good care of me, Sidey-poo.”

“Sidekick-man is a terrible name.” Peter mumbled, but his heart wasn’t in it. He helped attach the missing parts back to their owner and tied them in place until Deadpool could finish healing.

Task completed, Deadpool started rambling but Peter interrupted. “You never acted like you knew I had changed.”

The words immediately died in Deadpool’s throat. “How long were you listening?” Wade asked quietly.

“Long enough… They want to send me to a special super hero therapist or something?”

“Something like that…” Wade sighed. “You don’t have to go, we’ve been keeping ahead of them pretty well. They won’t find us.”

“You lost someone?” Peter whispered, staring at the ground.

“No.” Wade answered flatly. “I lost everyone. Including myself.”

Wade was right. He did understand. Tears soaked into the mask covering Peter’s face.

Giving himself a shake, Deadpool fell back into his rightful character. “It doesn’t have to be like that, Baby Boy. You’ve been getting the hang of it. Everything we do is one big action flick peppered with comedy. Ridiculous battles with ridiculous people. You can live here with me. In _this_ world. As long as we keep the readers entertained, everything will be fine!”

“As long as we’re together, everything will be fine?”

“Yes! We’re a tag team comedy duo with sexual tension! Fans love that!”

“And you won’t leave?”

“Never ever! You’re stuck with me until the end of time. Even if you decide you hate me, you’ll never be able to get rid of me. I’m 100% immortal and relentless.”

Peter gave a soft smile. “That sounds so stalker-y.”

“It’s not! It’s just a confession of my love! And if we get together, we’d make all the fangirls happy!”

Peter looked up at Deadpool in complete seriousness. “You say a lot of things and I’m never sure what’s true and what’s not.”

Deadpool reached up and gripped Sidekick-man’s face before stating with great force, “If you would let me have that ass, I would have it, Baby Boy.”

“Just my ass?”

“Can I have everything? Inside and out?”

Peter really thought about it. Over the years, the over the top flirting had gone from an awkward annoyance to a mystery Peter wasn’t sure he wanted to solve. Knowing that Wade had come to Peter’s rescue hadn’t angered Peter like he thought it would. It was endearing. Part of Peter was still so afraid to get attached to anyone. Even as a close acquaintance. Yet Deadpool had always been the exception.

Most of all, Deadpool couldn’t die. And Deadpool wouldn’t leave. No matter what. Right?

“You can have me.” Peter said. “As long as you promise to never leave.”

“Baby Boy, I’ll be around until you die of old age. And when you do I’ll take your hand and incase it with plastic so I can still hold it - and occasionally masturbate with it. And I’ll keep it on me like a Flavor Flav necklace until the sun explodes and swallows the earth because that’s the only thing that might have a chance at finally killing me and my desire to keep you with me forever.”

Peter pulled his mask up over his nose so his smile could be seen. He lifted Deadpool’s mask as well, who let him do it for once without comment. Gently brushing his fingers over the scarred flesh, Peter felt his heart stir for the first time in years. “Now that you have me, what do you plan to do with me?”

Taking a fist full of fabric, Wade yanked Peter’s head down and kissed him violently. Peter met the kiss with returning force, no longer having any hesitance towards the man. When they came up for air, Wade growled, “I’m gonna paint this city with our cum as I fuck your brains out.”

“Yes.” Was Peter’s breathy reply, wanting nothing more than that.

By the time they found a place to shut themselves in that also happened to have a shower, Wade’s body parts were mostly reattached. After washing the blood from themselves, they proceeded to take each other on every available surface. It was a haze of mind blowing, world forgotten, heavenly sex. Wade committed every single moment of it to memory.

The next morning he left his exhausted pile of gorgeous nudity only long enough to get some food. He wanted Peter to wake up to delicious breakfast and enough water to rehydrate him after their wild night. However, when he returned it was to find the door busted in and a missing Peter. Deadpool was ready to storm the Avengers Tower when he saw a letter waiting for him on the counter. The first line stopped Wade in his tracks.

_I went willingly. I want to state that first so you don’t do anything rash. Maybe I wouldn’t have gone if not for you. You made my life start moving again and with that… I have to try this. I have to see if I can get ME back. It may not work. And it may take a long time to figure that out, one way or the other. But that’s okay, because I know you’ll be waiting for me. Until the sun explodes._

What else could Wade do but smile and agree? It wouldn’t work and his poor Spidey may be worse for wear over it, but Deadpool would be there for him. No matter how long Peter needed, Wade was willing to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You said there would be smut!"
> 
> I know! I know! I'm sorry! But I didn't wanna write vanilla sex. I'm here for the kink. lulz Never fear! Kink shall be had next chapter.
> 
> This is not beta edited or cleaned up. So I'm sorry if there are any mistakes! @.@


	2. Orgasm Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay sexy times ahead!

It had been a year since the day Peter accepted Wade’s affection and then left with the Avengers. Deadpool had kept a solid eye on all of them since then. Peter had spent many months in therapy before a crisis suddenly thrust Spider-man back into action. That grated on Deadpool’s nerves. If they were gonna go the route they insisted on, they should have known that Spider-man wouldn’t have been ready for a reappearance.

Yet, Spider-man didn’t fall back into the shadows after the Big Bad was defeated. No, they started giving him missions! Deadpool was one solid ball of angry. He followed Spider-man constantly after that, keeping an ever watchful eye on his one true love.

It was a good thing he gave in to his perfectly innocent guardian angel desires, because it meant he was there when things went south. The team was getting their asses handed to them and Spider-man got separated from the rest of the group. Upon realizing that, Spider-man stopped trying and just let himself be attacked. A thinly veiled suicide attempt.

Deadpool jumped in, killed everyone in sight, and spirited away his lover before any of the other superheroes knew what was happening. Deadpool hid them away and spent the next three days nursing Spider-man back to health. With a few precautions.

“Wade, do you really need to chain me to the bed?” Peter complained, kicking his ankle and listening to the chains around the cuff clink. “And do I have to be naked?”

“Do I really need to- Of course I need to!” Deadpool spluttered, scurrying around and cleaning up the small room. He had managed to force Peter to eat a decent amount of lunch today. “Do you really need to stand around and get yourself blown up?”

Peter sighed. “I didn’t get blown up on purpose.”

“That’s a lie.”

Since Peter couldn’t argue that, he didn’t say anything to it. “And the naked part?”

“It’s been a whole year! I’ve been in a drought! Let me quench my thirst by staring at your body constantly!”

A small smile appeared on Peter’s lips. “Just stare? I’m healed up, you know.”

Wade stopped dead in his tracks and gave Peter a hard look. “You need to be in perfect condition because when I do touch you - and I will - you are going to be punished.”

Peter’s breathing quickened. “Punished how?”

Wade walked out of the room to get something. When he came back, he dumped a bag on the floor. The contents scattered everywhere and Peter gaped. There were more kinky sex toys on the floor than Peter had ever seen in his life. Wade nudged an ominous looking cage with a toe.

“And you won’t be rewarded until you’ve learned your lesson.”

Peter gulped. “Wade, look, it really wasn’t that big of a deal-”

“OH! It was, Baby Boy! You are mine now! You agreed! And you tried to destroy my property! My things get taken extra special care of. You don’t get to act like you’re the exception to that rule. So I’m gonna learn you a lesson, mister.”

Stalking over with intent, Wade backed Peter up against the wall. Peter was breathing hard, staring at Wade with wide eyes as his muscles tensed, trying to shove himself further into the drywall.

“From here on out, you stay by my side no matter where you go. Even if it’s back to Asshats Assemble, I’ll be there. Nobody’s gonna stop me. You act bad again, you’ll be punished again. You be good, you get rewarded. Got it?”

Peter could only nod.

“Good. We’ll start tomorrow. The anticipation of it will be the first punishment. If you don’t finish your dinner tonight, I’ll go buy a cane and we’ll start tomorrow with a firm whipping.”

“I-I’ll eat.” Peter breathed out. He couldn’t quite figure out what he was feeling. Somewhere between scared and aroused, but the thought of escaping didn’t even cross his mind.

“Good boy.” Wade said against Peter’s lips before kissing the man hard and long enough to bruise. “Rest up. You’ll need it.” Then Wade cleaned up the toys and left.

~*~

Day three into his punishment and Peter wondered if he was going to go insane. Perhaps his sanity wasn’t that big of a deal and he wouldn’t mind losing it. Not that such musings were his biggest issue right now. No, his entire brain was focused on one thing and one things only: His need to cum.

Peter was currently tied spread eagle by wrist and ankle cuffs to the bed. Suction cups were attached to his abused nipples. A silky blindfold was effectively keeping him focused on his body and not the world around him. Earbuds had been fitted to him and they blocked out all other sound. They played a constant loop of Wade’s voice talking about how precious Peter was and how Peter’s health and safety was the most important thing in the world.

The real problem was the large vibrating dildo inside of him. It pressed unerringly against his prostate, causing pleasure to course through him relentlessly. Perhaps he could have orgasmed from that alone eventually. That is, if it weren’t for the urethral sound that had been sunk into his dick. It was held in place by a tight ring that fit directly under the head of his cock. There was also a snug band that rested on top of his balls to keep them from pulling up into his body.

The things preventing his orgasm had been there the entire three days (save for his scheduled bathroom breaks). His constant hard on and the constant application of such items to his penis wasn’t healthy. Peter had felt the damage it caused and also felt his body heal it just as quickly. The pain of that helped stave off the orgasm and also gave him just enough of a different sensation for the following pleasure to be intense once more.

It was torture and Peter couldn’t tell if he hated it or not. He moaned and his throat protested. It was sore from the constant noises the treatment pulled from him. Also likely the begging when he couldn’t take it any more and screamed for Wade. That always resulted in dildos being shoved down Peter’s throat. Perhaps that also added to the sore factor.

It wasn’t just this long monotonous tease, however. No, Wade liked to mix it up. Peter had been spanked, zapped, pinched, bitten, massaged, suckled, and fucked. Wade took great joy in pumping a lubed up cock sleeve over Peter’s trapped member as well. Peter would thrash wildly against his bonds, begging for an orgasm he knew wouldn’t happen during those times.

“Peter’s body is to be cherished. Under no circumstances should Peter allow injury to happen to Peter’s body.” Wade’s recorded voice chanted in his ears. There were a lot of things recorded and they were said in a lot of ways. Sometimes stern, sometimes soft and loving, sometimes sultry. Peter squirmed, trying in vain to block out Wade’s rumbling voice as it talked about how amazing Peter was.

Something touched the skin of his stomach and he flinched in surprise. After a moment he realized it was Wade’s fingers slowly trailing over his skin. He wanted to quip something witty at the man for sneaking up on him, but he couldn’t. His brain wasn’t functioning right anymore and words jumbled in his mouth.

The earbuds were removed and the world sounded fuzzy because of the sudden lack of constant recorded speech. “Are you ready for the next round, Peter?” Wade asked.

Peter moaned and his hips bucked. “Please…” He mumbled, though he didn’t know what he was begging for anymore.

“You seem to be enjoying that plug. Maybe I should leave it in as I fuck your ass along with it.”

Peter yanked at his bonds taking quick breaths and trying to force his mind to work again. “Please, Wade…” He breathed. “Please. Anything. Let me cum.”

“I haven’t heard the magic words yet.” Wade chided, making a “tut tut” noise.

“Please!” Peter racked his brain, trying to think of the words Wade wanted to hear. Maybe if he remembered why this was happening. Oh yes, he was being punished. Why was he being punished in the first place? Oh, yeah… “I’m sorry! I’m sorry, Wade. Please. I’m sorry.”

Wade went very still. “Sorry for what?”

“For not being careful.”

“Still acting like it’s not your fault?” Wade’s voice was disappointed. That wasn’t a good sign.

“No! It was. It was my fault. I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.”

“Why not?”

“Because I can’t allow injury to happen to Peter’s body.” Peter recited diligently.

“Good boy. Good boy.” Wade praised, running his fingers through Peter’s hair rhythmically. “And what will happen if you do?”

“I’ll be punished.”

“And what will happen if you are good?”

“I’ll be rewarded.”

“Do you feel like you’ve earned a reward?”

Peter groaned. “Please. Please let me cum.”

“Alright.” The simple response made Peter’s head spin with relief. “But you have to work for it. You will be on top and you can’t touch the front.”

“Yes, yes, please!” Peter would agree to anything for a chance at relief.

The cuffs holding Peter to the bed were unlocked and the blindfold removed. The faint light of the room was still almost too much after being in darkness so long. Peter squinted, trying to focus on his surroundings. 

Wade stood in front of the bed completely naked. He was striking an almost aggressive pose, as if daring Peter to still want the man. Peter knew that even after all this time, Wade’s insecurity about his skin was still a factor. Yet, Peter was too far gone to spare that any thought. He simply reached for his lover as he got to his knees, silently begging the other to provide the promised relief.

“What do you want, Peter?” Wade asked softly.

“You. I need you. Please.”

Wade crawled along the bed until his nose touched Peter’s. Not able to wait any longer, Peter kissed Wade desperately. Taking a fist full of Peter’s hair, Wade moved them around while maintaining the kiss. They ended up with Wade laying on the bed and Peter straddling him.

Peter’s hips bucked against Wade’s of their own accord. He needed so badly. Every cell in his body was on fire. He moaned into Wade’s mouth.

Pulling back, Wade broke the kiss and took hold of Peter’s face, watching it intently. “You look so fucking sexy right now.”

Breathing heavy, Peter tried to talk and failed. He was only able to grind against Wade in response.

“Pull the plug out of you, Baby Boy. I want to watch.”

Eyes fluttering closed, Peter reached back and took hold of the flared base of the plug, forcing his muscles to relax so he could slide it out. The friction of it was too much and Peter tried to collapse, but Wade’s grip on his face held firm. His spine ended up in a lewd arch as the plug finally popped out of him and fell to the floor, still softly humming.

“Good boy. Good boy.” Wade praised, peppering kisses along Peter’s face. “But if you want to cum, you’ll have to work harder at riding my dick.

Peter moaned. “Yes, Wade. Please. Please let me ride you.”

“Go on. Hop on my pogo stick of love.” 

It was odd, no matter what crazy thing Wade said at this point, Peter found it erotic. His skin flared in anticipation of being able to have sex. Sex that would end in relief. 

Reaching down, Peter guided Wade’s rock hard erection into place. Due to the plug, Peter had almost no resistance as he easily slid down onto Wade’s member. It was bigger than the plug, and it stretched and pushed against his walls in an amazing way. He moaned in ecstasy over the feeling.

Wade hissed through his teeth. “Move, Baby Boy. Get me off once and then we’ll work on you.”

Not needing to be told twice, Peter set up an insistent rhythm, letting his body seek out what it wanted. He braced his hands on Wade’s chest as his back arched and his face tilted toward the ceiling. His mouth had dropped open, gasping for breath and letting out a string of lewd noises. His eyes were shut, unable to open long enough to focus on the world around him.

The sight was everything Wade wanted. Pulling his phone off the side table, he quickly took a few shots, as the image would serve as masturbation gold for years to come. Peter didn’t even seem to notice the flash of the phone’s camera. Or if he did, he didn’t care.

Peter was getting close again and he was making a high keening noise, as his hips thrust unevenly. Pushing back up into those needy hips, Wade let himself over the edge, dousing Peter’s insides with his cum. Peter continued to try and move but Wade grabbed Peter’s hips to hold the smaller man still. Peter whined and thrashed, trying to get enough sensation to push him over the edge he still wasn’t allowed to reach.

“Shh,” Wade soothed. “Take deep breaths. Calm back down. We’ll get there soon enough.”

Peter panted, slitting his eyes to look at Wade in desperation. Reaching up, Wade removed the suction cups from Peter’s nipples and threw them to the side. Peter moaned at the sudden sting of that and cried out when Wade started to rub, pinch, and knead the abused peaks. The pain helped Peter to pull away from the desperate pleasure and focus once more on the rest of his body.

“Kiss me.” Wade demanded. Peter leaned down and did so obediently. The kiss was harsh and forceful as Peter tried to convey the overwhelming need that had built up inside of him.

Taking a fist full of hair, Wade yanked Peter’s head back to break the kiss, causing Peter to cry out in surprise. “Who do you belong to?” Wade growled.

“You.” Peter whispered.

“Sit up.” Wade let go of Peter’s hair and Peter did as he was told.

Reaching down, Wade unhooked the band that held Peter’s balls away from the body. He tossed the strip of leather to the floor with a careless toss. Peter’s balls almost immediately climbed up into Peter’s body, tight with the need to cum. Next, Wade slowly removed the small metal rod that had been plugging up Peter’s cock. A chorus of whines and needy sounds rained down upon him for his efforts. By the time he was finished, he was fully erect once more inside of Peter’s wonderful ass.

“You’re free.” Wade whispered and he grabbed Peter’s hands to make sure the man wouldn’t cheat. “Take what you want.”

No more encouragement was needed. Peter started to ride Wade’s cock like a wild animal. Occasionally he would try to jerk at his hands but Wade would stop the movement. Peter whined, wanting the extra contact on his cock but too far gone to voice the need or remember why he couldn’t touch his aching length. So instead he pistoned his hips with inhuman speed and strength, angling himself to get as much stimulation on his prostate as possible.

Screaming and begging, Peter felt himself working along that edge. He was terrified that something would stop him, like it had for the past three days. He needed orgasm like he had never needed it before in his life. Tears started rolling down his cheeks as he got closer, so afraid that somehow this would once again be denied.

With a scream, he fell over the edge, a massive amount of cum gushing from him and across Wade’s chest. Peter’s hips stuttered as he tried to keep going, tried to ride out the pleasure and continue to feel it even as his entire body trembled with the force of the orgasm. Never before had he had an orgasm so intense. He was practically blind from it.

Something slammed into his back, knocking the air from him and his head spun. It took a moment to realize that Wade had flipped them, putting Peter on his back. In the next moment, Wade started plowing into Peter with an insane amount of force and speed. Peter screamed, writhing on the bed and thrusting back into feel of Wade’s cock. 

This was what he wanted. He wanted this extreme and never ending pleasure that he had been so desperate for. Peter’s hands gripped Wade’s shoulders hard enough to break bones, but Wade didn’t care. Wade focused only on fucking Peter senseless, one hand relentlessly pumping Peter’s still hard erection.

Peter trembled violently as he alternated between screaming and taking in desperate gasping breaths. The pleasure was so much it hurt. His entire body was on fire. It felt like he was dying. He was okay with that. In fact, he enjoyed it.

Wade lost count of how many times the either of them came during the punishing sex. Eventually, Peter blacked out and Wade pulled out, collapsing to the side. After taking some time to recover and heal the damage Peter had done, Wade got up to get a wet cloth and clean them both off. The bed was absolutely ruined in cum and lube. There was no saving it right now.

Instead, Wade lifted Peter into his arms and took him to the other bedroom, setting him down gently and wrapping to man in the soft blankets. Wade retrieved a bottle of water and a protein bar to set on the nightstand beside Peter in easy reach. Once done, Wade crawled into bed behind Peter, wrapping himself around the man protectively. 

Peter let out a content hum in his sleep, which caused Wade to smile. Leaning in he whispered, “Don’t worry, Baby Boy. I’ll always be here to protect you.”

With that, the two settled down into a long and peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That happened. Let me hear your thoughts on this debauchery in the comments! :-D


	3. Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more angst than smut. Possible character development? Maybe not. But at least there is smut! :-D

“You don’t just kidnap someone for a week, Deadpool!” Steve was screaming. “We thought Spider-man was taken by the enemy. Or worse! We have a state of the art medical facility _here_! What you did threatened his life!”

“ME?!” Wade exploded. “ _You_ were the ones throwing him into a situation like that to begin with!”

“And your escapades previously were somehow different?” Natasha snapped.

“Of course they were! I was watching over him meticulously! Besides, as a comedy duo we’re less likely to suffer from character death!”

“You cannot base Peter’s life on your insanity!” Tony snapped.

“I _can_ base his life on my ability to kill anyone that tries to lay a finger on his fluffy head!” Deadpool declared.

Peter was sitting on a couch in the Avengers Tower, listening to himself be argued over. He had nothing to contribute, so he kept quiet, eyes locked on the floor. They had only told the Avengers that Wade had nursed Peter back to health, nothing more. Not that Peter cared either way. He had come to terms with how much he needed Wade in his life to keep him grounded. Peter could care less if the others knew that.

“I’M NOT LEAVING!” Deadpool bellowed. “There are three ways this can go: I’m either part of the Avengers, Sidekick-man returns and we do our own thing, or I kill all of you before stealing Tony’s identity and marrying Peter. Frankly, I prefer option three.”

“You demand that we trust you in joining the Avengers and then threaten to kill us in the same sentence?” Steve asked incredulously. “That’s not how you establish trust, Deadpool.”

“That’s because he’s insane!” Tony shouted.

“Trust goes both ways, and you’ve shown me none of yours either.” Wade stated bluntly.

“That’s because you’re insane!” Tony wailed again.

“I don’t see how that has any relevance to this conversation.” Deadpool stated, causing Tony to splutter.

“Peter,” Natasha started, but Peter had no intention of getting dragged into this conversation.

“I want him to stay.” Peter said clearly, but quietly.

“What did he tell you?” Natasha asked. Everyone paused and looked at Peter. They thought Deadpool had brainwashed Peter or threatened him in some way. That wasn’t true. There was no way to convince them of that, however.

“He just wants to protect me.” Peter said calmly. “He’ll follow the rules if you let him do that.”

They wanted to argue more and they wanted to question Peter in private but he refused. Leaving them to it, he locked himself in his room, refusing to talk to anyone, including Wade. Peter was afraid. He was terrified of the Avengers forcing their will on him and separating him from Wade. Peter was also afraid of what Wade would do in that situation.

Peter couldn’t stand to watch anyone else he cared about die, and he did care about the Avengers. They were his friends. But Wade was important and Peter couldn’t stand the thought of being away from Wade for any length of time. Not anymore. Unable to handle the battle they were unwittingly waging inside Peter’s chest, he hid himself away until a decision could be made.

The decision was made sooner rather than later. In a matter of days they were called into action. Everyone went, including Deadpool, but they were placed in different jets. Halfway there, Deadpool’s jet split off, flying in another direction. Spiderman was informed that they needed two groups to attack at once to get the drop on the enemy.

However, Peter saw it for the ploy it was. They were taking Deadpool somewhere. They would either keep him occupied or lock him up. They would tell Peter the other was busy with missions or had run off or was captured by the enemy. Or all three. Anything to keep Peter under their watchful eye and the Deadpool far far away. It made Peter’s chest feel like ice.

The mission went poorly, as Spider-man was barely any help. In fact, he kept needing to be saved. The others could hardly fathom what was happening. Hours in and they had barely evacuated the citizens. It was at that point, that Spider-man seemed to collapse. He was taken hostage by the enemy.

“What the hell is going on?” Hawkeye shouted. “Did they drug him?”

“I don’t know, damn it!” Black Widow cursed as she tried to find an angle to incapacitate the enemy.

The two flanked the building the enemy had holed up in. Iron Man flew by overhead, trying to get a readout on where the people in the building were. “I can try and gas the place. Smoke ‘em out.” he suggested.

“Someone’s entering in from the southeast side of the building. I didn’t get a good look at who it was.” Hawkeye reported.

Suddenly, guns were going off inside the building. It sounded like everyone was shooting at once. A few grenades and a lot of screaming later and the place went silent. The three rushed the building, trying to figure out what happened.

There were bodies everywhere, blood splatter painting the walls. Every single person was dead. There would be no prisoners or interrogation. Making it up to the third floor, they were there in time to see Deadpool slam Spider-man against a wall.

“What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?!” Deadpool shouted.

“I thought they were going to get rid of you.” Spider-man whispered.

Wade leaned in so only Peter could hear. “Baby Boy, nothing on in this universe is going to keep me from you. Their little stunt was useless against me. Your job is to stay safe until I get back. And what did you do?”

“I’m sorry.” Peter whispered.

“Not as sorry as you’re gonna be later.”

Peter nodded. He deserved that punishment. In fact, he wanted it. He wanted to be taught that he could no longer make decisions about his own body. He wanted to always remember that he belonged to Wade now. Peter wanted to abandon responsibility and allow others to make all the decisions for him from now on. And when it came to his health and safety, Wade knew what was best. Wade would protect Peter.

The sound of a jet flying overhead drown out all other noise. Everyone looked up as Thor and Captain America dropped through the ceiling in a burst of rubble. Steve looked downright murderous as he turned eyes to Deadpool.

“You left a mission and risked lives because of it!” He shouted. “If you want to be a part of this team, you follow orders.”

Deadpool whirled around to face the man. “If it was so damn important, you wouldn’t have followed me! We all know what that was about. And my joining was on the basis of protecting my Spidey, which you shits seem to be terrible at doing! Who the fuck lets Spider-man get kidnapped?”

Steve gritted his teeth because there was a lot that he couldn’t argue in that. Snapping his head over to Natasha, he barked “Report!”

“All units dead. Spider-man was kidnapped and recovered. We think he was drugged.”

Deadpool cursed fluently, kicking at random things. He whirled around and put a finger in Spider-man’s face. “Never again, you hear me? If I can’t get to you first, you get to me!”

“Deadp-” Steve started but Wade interrupted.

“SHUT UP!” Deadpool scooped Spider-man into his arms in a princess carry. Much to everyone’s surprise but Wade’s, Peter leaned against the red and black clad chest meekly. “Let’s get into your fancy fucking jet and go to your fancy fucking medical suite before I put me and my baby on a rocket to take our chances with Starlord!”

When they made it back to the tower and Peter was determined to be healthy, Wade wasted no time in hauling them off to Wade’s new room before anyone could stop them. Once inside Wade demanded that Peter get undressed and the man obeyed without question.

Taking off his own clothes, Wade sat on the side of the bed and pointed at his legs. “Lay across my lap.”

Peter did so. Once in position, he gripped the sheets in his fists and braced his feet. He knew what was coming. Wade pressed one hand down on Peter’s low back to pin the man in place. His other hand rubbed circles in Peter’s ass.

“What did you do wrong?” Wade demanded.

“I didn’t take care of Peter’s body.” Was the quiet reply.

“Correct. And that deserves a punishment, does it not?”

“Yes. Please punish me.”

Wade complied with the request, raining blow after blow down upon Peter’s amazing ass. At first Peter managed to just grunt with every smack, but the spanking seemed to never end. Wade made sure to cover every bit of skin, even traveling over Peter’s thighs. When the skin was bright red and raw, Wade started focusing on the sweet spot where the ass and thighs met. Each blow held enough force to make Peter’s balls jump.

By this point, Peter couldn’t hold back anymore. He was yelling and begging while tears streamed down his face. The sheets in his hands were shredded from his thrashing. His hips jerked around, trying to avoid the blows, but Wade held him firm. Of course, Peter was stronger than Wade. Peter could have gotten away, but he didn’t. He stayed and accepted the punishment dealt.

Finally, the blows stopped, his ass throbbed in time with his rapid heartbeats. Dropping his face to the sheets, Peter sobbed. He was shaking and sweating, desperately trying to regain his breath. Wade ran a rough hand over the skin of Peter’s ass, causing Peter to whine and shiver.

“Who do you belong to?” Wade asked.

“You.” Peter choked out.

In one quick movement, Wade stood up and threw Peter face down on the bed. The next moment he had a lubed finger thrusting into Peter’s tight hole. Peter cried out at the intrusion, but he spread his legs and pulled his knees under him to get into position.

“Good boy.” Wade praised and inserted another finger before Peter’s body was ready for it.

Moaning, Peter thrust back onto the fingers. This would be a punishment fuck and he knew it. It would be hard and painful, but he deserved that. He wanted it. He wanted to feel Wade for days to remind Peter of who he belonged to and why his body needed to be cherished.

Without any more prep, Wade lubed his cock and got in position. He slid into Peter slow, but relentless. Peter’s walls fluttered around the intrusion, the pain of the spanking having caused all the muscles to draw up. Peter’s hole didn’t want to relax but neither party cared. Once fully seated, Wade pressed into the skin of Peter’s ass, causing Peter to moan. He was still sore from the spanking, which would add a whole new level of pain to this.

“What do you want?” Wade asked.

“You.” Peter gasped. “Fuck me until I cry.”

Wade obliged. He pounded into Peter relentlessly, pulling hoarse cries from Peter’s throat. Every slap of their skin sent a flare of pain through Peter’s system. Wade’s bruising grip on Peter’s hips, his guttural growls as he pounded into flesh, it was violent and possessive. It was punishing. It was loving.

Peter felt absolved with every flare of pain he received. He felt safe with every possessive action. He felt secure at the feel of Wade’s scarred skin. Wade couldn’t die. Wade would always be there to protect Peter. To love Peter. The relief and joy of that caused Peter to cry, and not from the pain.

A rough hand gripped Peter’s erection. He hadn’t even realized he was hard. In fact, he was hard enough that a trail of precum was dripping onto the bed. Wade started pumping Peter tight and fast. It hurt and yet tension immediately pooled in Peter’s stomach, the familiar ache of need flushing through his system. Perhaps he was becoming a masochist.

Soon the both of them were releasing, accompanied by shouts of ecstasy. Peter didn’t know who came first or if they had released together. He didn’t really care. All he knew was that their combined release felt like purification. He was clean and forgiven again. He felt more normal than he had in a long time.

Collapsing onto the mess that was the bed, the two of them curled up together. Peter tangled himself into Wade’s limps, burying his face into that broad chest. He was content like this. Safe. Loved.

Wade left a kiss on top of Peter’s damp hair. “I L word you, Peter Parker.”

A small grin pulled at Peter’s lips. The smile felt rusty from disuse. “I L word you, too, Wade Wilson.” Peter whispered.

That caused Wade to pull Peter in tight against him, gripping the smaller man with bruising strength. Peter didn’t mind. He was happy. They were both happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Butt slapping sex after a hard spanking is a serious kink of mine. Which meant Spidey needed to get in trouble. @.@ Sorry!
> 
> Also, poor Thor. He just stood there awkwardly like set dressing. He has yet to have a line. *hugz Thor* I still love you Chris Hemsworth. Just stand there and look pretty. Good job!


	4. Oral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oral" is not a good enough word for the kink in this chapter. It's more like "throat fucking" but I didn't want to title the chapter that. lol Look forward to more borderline "Is this consent or not?" ahead! I swear to you I'm working on a chapter that's almost fluffy. Stick with me people! XD

“Peter.” Tony said the name intently as he slid into the seat opposite Peter’s at the fancy kitchen table in Tony’s fancy Avengers Tower.

“Yes?” Peter asked with a sigh, though he knew what it was going to be about. There was only ever one thing people wanted to talk to him about anymore.

“Tell me what happened between you two.” Tony tried to say it like they were friends sharing a secret, but it came out with a demanding tone.

Peter still wasn’t eating well and the rest of his bland toast suddenly looked even more unappealing than it already was. He dropped the half eaten piece back onto the plate. “That’s something I only talk to my therapist about. You are not my therapist, Tony.”

The statement hardly deterred Tony at all. “So it was traumatic.”

“No!” Peter threw his hands in the air. Why couldn’t they just leave it alone?

“Being around that guy so much can’t be good for anyone. The man is totally off his rocker.”

“Nobody said anything about it before.” Peter argued.

“It wasn’t a problem before.”

“There isn’t a problem now.” Tony went to argue, but Peter cut him off. “Not with him.”

Tony frowned at that, unsure of how to respond to the statement that Peter was the changed factor in the equation. Everyone knew Peter had changed, but it was trauma that caused it. Surely that could be fixed, they insisted.

“Are you going to finish your breakfast, Peter?” Asked an almost too calm voice by the entrance to the kitchen. Peter flinched and Tony’s eyes narrowed at the reaction.

“Yes.” Peter said meekly, picking up his forgotten toast and obediently eating it.

Deadpool walked over, his usual demeanor back in place. “Good! A growing boy needs nutrition!” He gushed before raiding the cabinets himself for food.

Tony stood up, holding his mug of coffee and trying his best to be intimidating as he stared at Deadpool. Not that it worked. “What were you up to this morning?”

“Just getting a few decorations for my new roooom.” Was the valley girl response. “I needed a new Justin Bieber poster!”

Walking over, Deadpool hip checked Tony out of the way and took the seat across from Peter, setting down his mixing bowl full of cereal. “So what are you gonna do today with your friends, Baby Boy? Maybe cook up a little science?”

Peter swallowed the last bit of his toast. “Tony doesn’t talk to me about those things anymore.”

Deadpool shoved a spoonful of cereal against his masked mouth and gasped dramatically as milk poured down onto the table. “You’re keeping my Spidey-poo from science?! His one true love?!”

“You’re making a mess.” Tony growled.

Leaning back with a shrug, Deadpool dropped the spoon into the bowl, letting the contents splash everywhere. “So? Don’t you have, like, a bazillion maids? Or robot maids?”

Grinding his teeth, Tony looked back at Peter. “If you want to stop by the lab, you can at any time. I’ve told you that before.”

“As long as there’s a babysitter.” Peter mumbled before shoving himself away from the table.

“Peter! What do you want me to do? You almost lit yourself on fire last time because you could barely focus on the formula. Besides, even I have Jarvis double check my work.”

“I don’t want anything from you, Tony. You give me enough handouts.” Peter sounded more tired than he did bitter as he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked off. 

Leaving the mess of cereal behind, Deadpool jumped up and followed Peter into the elevator in the nick of time. “Want to help me decorate?”

“What about your breakfast?” Peter asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I already ate. That was just for kicks because Tony was there.”

Peter couldn’t help the breath of a laugh that escaped him, but his good humor faded quickly. “He’s right.” Peter said quietly. “I can’t concentrate on anything.”

“So? Do something that requires zero brain power, then.” The doors opened and Deadpool took Peter’s arm and dragged the man down the hallway to Deadpool’s room. Once inside, Peter noticed the large leather bag that took up most of the bed.

“What’s in there? Guns?”

“Decorations!”

“Is that so?”

Deadpool skipped merrily over to the bag, unzipping it to reveal the contents inside. “Decorations for you!”

Peter only managed to take in a few items before he had to look away, blushing furiously. “How much do you have in there?”

“A wide variety of things! I wanted you to be able to choose what you liked. Frankly, I recommend the maid outfit. It’s a fan favorite.”

“You want to role play?” Peter muttered, a little annoyed at himself for feeling so embarrassed.

Deadpool walked over and took Peter’s face into his gloved hands, forcing the man to look up into the white eyes of the mask. “I like it when my things look pretty and are well taken care of. I want to dress you up, coat your skin in vitamin E, deep condition your hair, give you a manicure, massage your feet, and fuck you mindless.”

The blush on Peter’s skin deepened. “That sounds like a lot of work.”

“If you would let me, I’d do everything. I’d bathe you, brush your teeth, shave your face, feed you meals - anything and everything.”

“Why?” Peter breathed.

“Because you’re mine.”

Peter dropped his eyes. There was a large part of him that wanted to give up and do nothing. He wanted to lay in bed all day and not have to make any decisions for himself. That part of him found Wade’s offer appealing. Yet, another part of him balked at being interested in the idea of being so thoroughly useless.

“Get undressed.” Wade changed Peter’s focus to a task as he merrily started sifting through all the items in the bag. “Hmmm… I have a lot of different costumes. I even have one of each of the Avengers! I bet you’d look good in Black Widow.”

“Please tell me you didn’t steal one of her actual outfits.” Peter tossed his clothes to the side as he contemplated how angry Natasha would be if she found out.

“She was gonna toss it! All over a few bullet holes. I’m an expert at sewing those up, however. Totally salvageable. And authentic!” Deadpool whipped the outfit out with a flourish, turning around to face Peter.

“It looks a little small.” Peter eyed it skeptically.

Wade didn’t respond. Instead, he was frowning at Peter’s body. “What did you eat for breakfast?”

Peter tensed. “Toast.”

“You have a high metabolism. Toast is all you’re eating?” Wade tossed the outfit onto the bed behind him, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’m not really hungry lately.” Peter defended, but his eyes dropped guiltily to the floor.

“I’m taking over your meals. You will eat what I give you, when I give it to you, and you will eat all of it.”

Peter didn’t respond. It wasn’t that he was purposefully trying to starve himself, he just had very little appetite. He wanted to argue with Wade, but knew it would be useless. Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to meekly agree like he normally did. The thought of eating a large meal turned his stomach.

“I’ll make sure you work up an appetite.” Wade spoke into the silence. “And if you don’t eat, you get a protein shot.” They both knew what he meant by that innuendo. “Get on your knees, this will be a punishment.”

“Yes, Wade.” Peter whispered, gracefully dropping to his knees.

“I can see your ribs, Peter. I have to take care of you.”

“I know…”

Pulling down his pants far enough for his crotch to be seen, Wade gripped his half hard cock as he walked up to Peter. “Get it hard.”

Opening without argument, Peter wrapped his mouth around the odd texture that was the skin of Wade’s penis. Peter moved his tongue over as much of the area as he could reach, creating and releasing suction in intervals to encourage blood flow. Soon Wade’s cock stood firm, allowing Peter to bob up and down the length of it in a steady rhythm.

Wade threaded his fingers through Peter’s hair on either side of Peter’s head before languidly balling his hands up into a firm grip. Slowly, he tugged Peter down, forcing the man to take the entire length down his throat. Peter choked, trying hard to force his throat to relax. During his three days of kink filled denial punishment, he’d been forced to practice deep throating, but he still wasn’t good at it.

When Peter gagged an excessive amount, Wade moaned and let Peter go. Peter yanked his head away and gasped for breath, swallowing convulsively as he tried to calm his gag reflex. Drool was still attached to his chin and formed a thin chain that connected to Wade’s cock. In a daze, he watched it twinkle in the light, unsure of how he felt about the sight.

“We’ll do this in bursts, since you’ll be gagging too much to breathe. But I’m going to fuck your throat. You understand?” Wade asked softly.

Peter looked up at Wade with wide eyes. He didn’t want to do this, but at the same time he did. He couldn’t pick and choose in what ways Wade would own Peter if Peter wanted to give up all control. Peter trusted Wade. Wade knew what was best. And if Wade said “eat or be punished” then punished is what Peter would be.

Taking a deep breath, Peter closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Wade’s hands were back in his hair, holding him still. This time, Wade was the one to move. In solid, even movements he thrust his hips at Peter’s mouth relentlessly. The head of Wade’s cock pressed against the back of Peter’s throat, scraping along the skin. Peter tried hard to keep his throat relaxed, but couldn’t for very long. Soon he was choking and gagging again, squeezing at Wade’s cock with the muscles of his throat.

Right when Peter felt like it was too much, Wade pulled out. Peter gasped for breath, trying to gain control of his senses again. He coughed and it jostled the tears out of his eyes that he hadn’t realized were forming. Right when he started to calm back down, Wade’s cock was pressing against his mouth again. Peter didn’t resist, just opened his mouth and let it happen.

The longer it went on, the more his throat burned and the more tears fell from his eyes. Drool coated his face and chest at this point. He probably looked like a complete mess. Glassy eyed and utterly destroyed. The thought made him happy in a way he couldn’t fully explain.

Wade pulled out again, leaving Peter gasping for much needed air. As his chest heaved, Wade made a happy hum, causing Peter to look up into Deadpool’s mask. “You look amazing.” Wade whispered.

Running one of his hands behind Peter’s head, Wade yanked the man’s head back at an awkward angle. Peter grunted but made no further protest. With his other hand, Wade started jerking himself off. Peter watched the gloved hand move at a frantic speed over the spit covered member.

Moving Peter’s head around, Wade lined up the head of his cock with Peter’s mouth. “Open.” he grunted and Peter obeyed.

A few more strokes and Wade was coming in bursts across Peter’s tongue, lips, chin and cheek. Peter closed his eyes and kept his mouth open, wanting to catch every drop that was spent. When Wade was finished, Peter went to close his mouth, but Wade stopped him.

Shoving two fingers into Peter’s mouth, Wade rubbed his seed into Peter’s tongue with his glove. After a while, he moved to other places, making sure his semen coated every inch of Peter’s mouth. Peter felt like his senses were being consumed by the scent and taste of Wade. It caused Peter’s cock to twitch.

When Wade finally seemed satisfied with his work, he started scraping his fingers along Peter’s skin where semen hadn’t made it inside Peter’s mouth. Once collected, the fingers were held at an angle above Peter’s face. “Clean them.” Was the order given.

Tilting his head up, Peter suckled the gloved digits clean, using as much of his tongue as possible. All the while, he stared at Wade with half lidded eyes. Peter’s own cock was starting to feel neglected, twitching and leaking with the desire to be touched.

When Wade finally decided his fingers were clean enough he slowly slid them from Peter’s mouth who kept suction until they left his mouth with a soft pop. “Face to floor, ass in the air.” Wade’s voice was dark with lust, his cock already swelling again.

Not wasting any time, Peter did as he was told. Pressing his face into the rough rug, he shifted around, trying to get his knees and hips into a comfortable position while still allowing his ass to be on full display.

“Stretch your arms out in front of you and cross your wrists. Stay in that position.”

Peter did as he was told, his breath quickening in excitement. His skin felt flushed except for the cooled spots covered in his own spit that would pick up even the slightest of breezes that fluttered around him.

Wade paced around Peter, his boots thumping heavily on the floor as he circled. He hummed in a pleased way, appreciative of the lithe body before him. The hair’s on Peter’s body stood on end, his nerves buzzing with anticipation.

A lance of something cold dropped onto the crack of Peter’s ass, making him flinch. After a moment he realized Wade was pouring an obscene amount of lube onto his skin. The stuff worked its way down between his cheeks, over his perineum, and dripped off his balls in tiny rivulets into the rug.

Finally, Wade decided it was enough and a finger was pushed into Peter slowly. Peter could feel the contours of Wade’s skin, showing that the man had finally taken off the gloves. Moaning in appreciation, Peter let his body undulate as much as it could, reveling in the feeling of Wade’s finger inside him.

“Please, Wade. More.” Peter breathed.

Another finger was added and a slow pace was set up. Wade curled his fingers and found Peter’s prostate, working it over with slow and firm drags. Peter moaned and clenched his fists, trying to keep himself in position while his body fought to squirm.

“Don’t move your hands.” Wade’s voice held a warning. Peter’s body tingled at the threat, both afraid of the possible punishment and desperately wanting to know what it would be.

Wade’s fingers did not pick up pace. Instead they slowed, languidly dragging across the sensitive areas inside of Peter. He kept it up until Peter was reduced to moans and whines, his hips jerking with the need to thrust back onto the teasing fingers.

“Do you want more?” Wade asked.

“Yes! Please!”

“What are you going to do differently in the future?”

Peter’s mind was hazy with lust and it took him a moment to think back to the most recent thing he was lectured about. “I’ll eat! I’ll eat more. Better… Food…” Peter lost his train of thought as he angled his hips, trying to press down into Wade’s fingers.

Immediately, Wade removed the digits and gave Peter a quick slap on the ass, causing the younger man to let out a surprised yelp. “I told you not to move.” 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! You feel so good. Please, Wade. Please. I need you in me. Please.”

It was hard to say no to that. Wade ran his cock up and down the crack of Peter’s ass, smearing around the lube that saturated the area. Peter whimpered at the tease, hips writhing in response. Wade brought his hand down again in a sharp crack on the other cheek, but this time it caused Peter to moan.

With a smirk, Wade lined up with Peter’s hole, pressing just enough for Peter to feel the pressure, but not enough for it to go in. Wade gripped Peter’s hips so the man couldn’t push back onto Wade’s throbbing cock.

“Wade…” Peter moaned and Wade’s eyes rolled up into his head at the sound. “I’ll be good. Please. Fuck me.”

Even if he wanted to, Wade couldn’t have held off any longer after such a statement. Letting go, Wade pushed into the inviting, tight heat of Peter’s ass with a groan. Once fully seated, he paused long enough to enjoy the feeling of Peter’s muscles convulsing on his member. When Peter finally relaxed, Wade set up a slowly building pace, making sure Peter could entirely anticipate the moment this would turn hard and fast.

Peter asked to be fucked and that was exactly what he was going to get.

Gripping desperately at the rug, Peter did his best to stay in position. His breath was coming in quick gasps and he knew things were about to get rough. When he braced his hips to prepare for it, Wade took that as an invitation to start pounding ruthlessly. Peter let out a shout, his head falling back and his mouth dropping open.

With a growl, Wade grabbed his hair and shoved his face back into the rug where it was supposed to be. Peter started thrashing and Wade placed his other hand between Peter’s shoulder blades to hold him to the floor. This made it hard to breathe, making Peter’s head spin and his building orgasm to get sharper.

Wade could hardly hold himself back, listening to Peter moan and whine as he tugged at his own hair and bruised his own skin against Wade’s hands. Angling his hips, Wade thrust at Peter’s prostate. Since he couldn’t reach around, that stimulation would have to be enough. It was Peter’s own fault for not staying still, after all.

Peter let out a long high pitched whine as he realized his cock was going to get no stimulation. He feared he wouldn’t be able to orgasm and he wondered how long Wade would make him wait. The fear of his remembered denial and the converse arousal that shot through him at the memory spiked his current need. He felt himself get close to the edge. He desperately tried to get enough air as he heard Wade’s tell tale grunts above him, indicating he was close to cumming.

“Please, please, please,” Peter’s muffled whines repeated endlessly, desperately hoping he could cum before Wade.

“Peter,” Wade growled, low and feral. “Cum.”

And suddenly Peter did. With a muted shout, he was dumping his load onto the rough fibers below him and clenching around the cock in his ass. Wade gave a loud grunt, folding over Peter as he brokenly jerked his hips, riding out his own release.

Pleasure washed through Peter’s system, turning his mind off and leaving him floating far away from the world. It took a while for Peter to come back to his senses and realize they had both collapsed onto the rug beneath them. Wade had managed to fall to the side, so he wasn’t crushing Peter. One arm was wrapped possessively around Peter’s waist. With a happy hum, Peter wrapped his arms around the large muscle laden one.

“You okay, Baby Boy?” Wade mumbled.

“Mmm,” was Peter’s contented response.

A hand languidly ran through Peter’s hair, petting him. “My pretty Peter…” Wade’s voice was slurred with endorphins and exertion.

Peter closed his eyes, letting an almost smile play across his lips. It was an oddly nice feeling, being owned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this chapter off happily thinking to myself "Outfits! Yay!" but that is not at all what happened. *sigh* I guess I'll just have to have Peter dress up later.


	5. I. Am. So. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what happened in this chapter. T.T I'm such a filthy filthy person. And the chapter is so long, too! Gah. I'm so so sorry for what you're about to read.

Frankly, Peter probably should have seen this coming. For days Wade had been asking non-stop questions about how Peter’s webshooters worked. How they fit into the tiny canisters, how it worked when they were launched, how Peter changed them to different shapes, why they seemed to be sticky sometimes and not others, how long they lasted. For a while, Peter thought it was Wade’s attempt to talk science to make Peter happy.

But then Wade started asking about Peter’s flexibility. How far Peter could bend in any direction and how long he could maintain the position. At that, Peter could easily brush it off as Wade being imaginative about sex.

The morning Peter woke up to Wade wanting to give him an enema was the deciding factor to all this build up. Of course, Peter couldn’t even focus on that since the whole process was by far the most embarrassing thing done to him to date. Wade wouldn’t allow Peter to do it on his own. No, Wade had to flush Peter out personally and multiple times.

When they finally left the bathroom, scrubbed clean inside and out, Peter was about as red as a tomato. Wade wasted no time in taking advantage of the distraction. He threw Peter on the bed and folded him in such a way that his hole pointed straight up to the ceiling. Peter was instructed not to move as Wade inserted none other than a funnel.

“What are you doing?” Peter’s voice was strained from the awkward position.

“Stay very still.” Wade breathed, as if Peter was a card tower Wade was building.

Wade pulled out, no joke, a gallon container of lube from under the bed. Though he didn’t use it all, he used an obscene amount as he poured it inside of Peter. The feeling of the cool lube filling him up was something Peter had a hard time defining even in his own head. He wanted to question it, to argue, but he fought himself. 

It was as if Wade knew that Peter refused to argue with Wade over the man’s outrageous kinks and hobbies. So Wade was trying to push Peter, little by little, to see how far Peter would go before he opted to take back control of his life. Peter didn’t quite know how he felt about that.

Of course, that may have been giving Wade too much credit. Maybe this was just Wade being Wade and Peter needed to decide if he was okay with living as one of Deadpool’s obsessions.

Peter’s train of thought was interrupted as Wade slowly slid the funnel out. “Clench.” Was the order given and Peter did so, making sure the lube stayed inside of him. Wade used a baby wipe and a towel to clean up any lube that had escaped.

Then, faster than Peter’s brain could process, Wade whipped out a pilfered webshooter and sealed up Peter’s hole. Peter began to protest, but his speech was cut off as Wade suddenly flipped the smaller man off the bed and to his feet. Barely contained excitement glittered in Wade’s eyes, making Peter nervous. The lube sloshed around inside of him, feeling decidedly odd and making his cheeks burn with embarrassment.

“Two hours, yeah?” Wade clarified as he crawled off the bed.

Peter nodded in a detached way. Yes, the webbing would fully disintegrate at two hours, but it started to lose consistency after about an hour, getting noticeably unstable about thirty minutes after that. Still, that left Peter with this in him for at least a good hour if he couldn’t find a way to get it off before then.

Wade grabbed Peter’s chin, forcing them to lock eyes. “Get dressed. We need to eat breakfast.”

The blood drained from Peter’s face so fast, he felt dizzy from it. Wade wasn’t serious, was he? They were going to walk around like this? He was going to be face to face with the others while this stuff sloshed around inside of him. Peter’s mouth worked, but he couldn’t seem to force any words out.

“Answer me honestly, Peter.” Wade’s voice was soft and the most serious Peter had ever heard it. “Do you want to transfer ownership of your body to yourself?”

Peter’s eyes went wide and panic clawed at his chest. He didn’t want to make decisions for himself. He didn’t want the responsibility. The thought of being in control of his own life again terrified him. It was the main topic in every therapy session and he fought against truly understanding the whys behind his fear. It was easier to give up control. It was easier to hide and obey orders.

Wade’s eyes were flicking over Peter’s face, reading the expressions carefully. “Who do you belong to?” Wade asked, his deep voice rumbling in the air between them. 

“You.” Peter whispered. At Wade’s loving smile, Peter’s shoulders dropped in relief. This was what he wanted.

“Get dressed.” Wade ordered once more, his voice getting cheery again. “We don’t want to waste any more time before breakfast.”

Nervousness and embarrassment came back full force, making Peter’s throat feel tight. However, he didn’t argue. Instead he put clothes on, trying not to focus on the tug of the webbing as he stepped into his boxers and pants. If he made it through this without blushing, it would be a miracle.

Wade put on regular clothes, but still wore his boots, mask and gloves. Together they headed upstairs. The closer the elevator got to the living area with the kitchen, the more butterflies bloomed in Peter’s stomach. How was he even supposed to eat like this? But he had to eat. Bad things happened when he didn’t eat.

The elevator doors dinged and slid open, but Peter found himself rooted to the spot. Wade slipped an arm around Peter’s waist and hauled him out into the open. Walking felt awkward and Peter became acutely aware of every minute slosh each footfall produced. He was also overly aware of every little tug the webbing caused against his skin as he walked. Irrationally, his cock was reacting, getting more excited with every step they made towards the kitchen.

By the time Wade had deposited Peter into a chair, Peter’s breathing was faster than normal and a flush was creeping up his neck. Swallowing nervously, Peter adjusted the front of his pants, to try and hide his growing erection. Why was he getting so turned on by this? Why were Wade’s kinks embarrassing and hot at the same time?

Peter watched impatiently as Deadpool went about cheerily cooking breakfast, humming a tune to himself. Every few seconds, Peter’s eyes flicked to the clock, nervous about the countdown of time. He twitched at every sound, worried that someone would suddenly appear and try to talk to him. Or worse, try to bring Peter along on some errand. The thought of some sudden disaster happening took Peter’s breath away. What if they had to leave immediately? What if he suddenly burst lube all over the bad guy?

Of course, the part of his brain that could have reasoned away all of the irrational fears was nowhere to be found. Just Peter’s wild imagination as scenario after scenario popped into mind of when exactly the dam would break and who would be there to witness. Peter glared at Deadpool’s back. Cereal would have been so much quicker. Why weren’t they having cereal?!

After what felt like an eternity, but was really only twenty minutes, Deadpool set breakfast onto the table with a flourish. Pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, and fresh orange slices. Peter bit his tongue to stop himself from complaining about how much possible time was wasted for Deadpool to slice the damn oranges. Instead he muttered his thanks, drenched the pancakes in syrup, and started eating like he’d never seen food before.

The mask was lifted up over Wade’s nose and Peter was annoyed to see the shit-eating grin plastered across Wade’s face. Neither commented on the situation however, and instead focused on eating. Right when Peter thought they would make it through the meal uninterrupted, Clint walked in.

Clint seemed genuinely surprised to see the both of them together, and Peter eating an uncharacteristically hearty breakfast. Typically these days, Peter was known for taking his meals in his room. Not that the others knew why that was, and Peter wasn’t about to admit that it was so Wade could personally feed him in various states of debauchery.

“Hey,” Clint tried to sound friendly as he went about fixing himself something to eat. “Good to see you two emerging from your caves and getting some sun.”

“We missed your pretty face!” Wade beamed as he shoveled more of his unnecessarily large stack of pancakes into his mouth.

“Don’t say that too loud, Tony will get jealous.”

Wade guffawed, sending bits of pancakes spraying around him in his mirth. Peter ignored them both and tried to focus solely on eating and not his mounting nervousness. Much to Peter’s dismay, Clint chose the seat next to him. Peter looked at the man’s simple bagel and coffee breakfast with envy.

“I hear your pancakes are the best.” Clint offered and Wade gave a dramatic gasp, one hand covering his heart.

“Who’s been praising me?”

“Mostly yourself.” Clint smirked. “Next time you should make some for everyone. Maybe it’ll garner you some goodwill.”

“That’s a great idea!” Wade turned a wide grin to Peter. “Don’t you think so Petey-pie?”

Peter didn’t respond, trying to cover his near panicked reaction by drinking some water. He didn’t even want to think about what Wade would have in mind to do to him in front of the others. Even if they didn’t notice, Peter would know. Wade would know. Just like the situation now. Peter squirmed and his cock twitched. It was truly as if Wade had full control over Peter’s penis now and it obeyed none of Peter’s wishes.

Clint gave Peter a sideways look, but didn’t comment on Peter’s quiet reaction. Instead he started eating, which cued the others to once more focus on their food. Peter glanced at the clock. He had twenty-five minutes until the hour mark. Surely that was enough time?

“Don’t choke on your food.” Clint remarked, giving Peter a funny look.

Peter blushed and tried harder to fully chew before swallowing. Six minutes later they had cleared their food. Peter felt a rush of relief as Clint offered to pick up their dishes. Peter was ready to haul ass back to Wade’s room but Wade took hold of Peter’s wrist in a firm grip as they stood up.

“Let’s watch some TV as we let the food settle.” Even behind Wade’s mask, Peter could see the glint of evil glee in the merc’s eyes.

Before Peter could think of a decent protest, he was dragged into the common area and gently tossed onto the couch. The lube inside of him sloshed in protest to the movement and Peter fought not to squeak at the odd feeling of it. Much to his dismay, Clint followed them in and sat in the overstuffed chair to Peter’s right. Snatching the remote, Wade plopped down onto the couch to Peter’s left and threw an arm around the smaller man’s shoulders. Clint raised an eyebrow at that but didn’t say anything.

Wade started flipping channels rapidfire, but Peter hardly noticed, his eyes fixated on the clock’s display below the screen. Peter didn’t come back into focus until he heard Clint ask, “Wade, are you sure that’s a good idea?”

Peter’s eyes flicked up to the screen where The Secretary was playing. He sucked in a breath through his nose that was probably a little too loud. Clint’s eyes flicked over to Peter to try and analyze the reaction. Wade just chuckled. “No point in having all these paid movie channels if he ain’t gonna watch ‘em.”

 _Why are you watching this movie?!_ Peter shouted in his head, but gritted his teeth to keep silent. Blood was rushing unrelentingly to his crotch, not at all helping matters. Peter’s eyes flicked to the clock. Fifteen minutes left. His breathing quickened.

Just when Peter started to feel like things couldn’t get worse, Steve sauntered into the room. Before Steve could even innocently ask what they were watching, Peter turned bright red. This time, his embarrassment was less for himself, and more in sympathy for poor Steve. Surprisingly, Clint found Steve’s horrified reaction to the movie as amusing as Wade did.

“Should you be watching this in front of Peter?” Steve choked out, fighting against the blush creeping along his cheeks.

Suddenly, Peter’s embarrassment was nowhere to be found. He scowled at Steve. “I’m old enough to risk my life saving the world every other day, but not old enough to watch R rated movies?” he snapped.

Everyone turned to look at Peter in surprise. Nobody had expected the anger in Peter’s voice, especially after how emotionless he had been for the past year he’d lived in the Avengers Tower. Wade was the first to recover, cackling wildly.

“Poor Petey is so innocent!” Wade wailed in falsetto. “I bet he’s never even had his first kiss.”

“I never said-” Steve started but Wade interrupted.

“The only person here innocent of the wide world of sexy times is Captain America. I bet even Hawkeye gets off on a little edge play. Eh? Eh?” Wade gave Clint an exaggerated wink. Clint just shrugged and sipped his coffee, not rising to the bait. Or maybe just not arguing, Peter wasn’t sure.

“This is not an appropriate topic of-” Steve tried again, but Wade wasn’t listening.

“Say! How about we all share our favorite kink! Mine’s unicorn porn. What about you, Steve? Missionary?”

“I am not talking about this with you.” Steve scowled.

Undeterred, Wade turned to Clint. “Weeeeell? Spill the beans! It’s the Mile High Club, isn’t it?”

“That’s totally overrated.” Clint said in an offhand way. Steve choked and Wade giggled.

“Peter?” Wade said the name with such intent. Peter looked up at Wade, trying not to react to his voice and failing.

“I’m still learning.” He muttered.

“Ah! Education _would_ be your kink, huh?” Wade laughed. Steve looked like he was going to spout a nosebleed any moment and Clint was eyeing them contemplatively. Peter wondered if Clint was figuring out the exact nature of their relationship, not that Peter could well define it himself. Despite how embarrassed he’d felt earlier, Peter realized he didn’t much mind if Clint knew. If any of them knew.

That’s when it struck Peter. The embarrassment was the kink. He didn’t care if they were caught in their kinky play. He didn’t care if everyone knew they they were together. It was the _possibility_ of getting caught that gave the whole situation its thrill. And apparently his body had figured that out long before his mind did if his hard to hide erection was any indication.

Caught in his revelation, Peter missed out on most of Wade and Steve’s banter, though Clint seemed to be enjoying the argument in a sadistic sort of way. What Peter did notice was when Wade leaned down and breathed into his ear, “Clench.”

Peter’s eyes snapped back to the clock and the hour mark it presented. He clenched his hole tight and when he did, he felt the webbing pop off his skin in places. Wade whispered praises into Peter’s ear, causing the man to shiver and tighten his fists in his lap.

Wade’s head popped up to look at Steve with a wicked grin. “It’s a good movie, you know. You should sit down and watch it with us.”

Peter’s heart rate picked up. Watch the whole thing? Were they staying that long? Once the webbing was completely gone, Peter was sure walking with his ass clenched hard enough to not cause leaking was going to make him waddle like a penguin. It would be horribly obvious what was happening. Either that or everyone would assume he had the runs. Peter wasn’t sure which would be worse.

“I am not watching this movie!” Steve stated with probably a little more force than necessary. Peter wondered if he really did want to watch it and considering Clint’s snicker, he may not be the only one thinking that.

“Then would you like to play twister?” The random perky comment wasn’t unusual for Wade. Except Peter knew it wasn’t random as the image of lube running down his thighs as his leg stretched for a colored circle flashed through his mind.

“Peter would win. He’s too flexible.” Clint groused. The comment was innocent enough, but Peter blushed fiercely. This caused Wade to giggle and Clint to raise an eyebrow at the couple.

“And why are you trying to cuddle with Peter?” Steve threw his hands in the air, trying to latch onto a more pertinent subject.

“Oh, this isn’t trying.” Wade stated before wrapping himself around Peter in a flailing of limbs. “This is trying!”

Steve spluttered but Peter couldn’t focus on that. In Wade’s flailing, he had managed to snake his hands between their bodies. One hand gripped firmly at Peter’s erection, making matters all the worse. The other was gently pushing on his belly, making Peter have to clench hard to not leak anywhere. He whimpered in protest, wanting to wiggle out from under Wade, but knowing that would require too much movement and a possible mess would ensue.

Before Peter could decide what to do, Wade was suddenly not all over him anymore. He took deep breaths, trying to gain control of his body before looking up to see what was happening. Steve had a cackling Wade suspended in the air by his shirt collar. Clint had jumped up beside them and was trying to calm Steve down.

“Why so angry, Spangle Butt?” Wade so wasn’t helping matters.

“Just because Peter is too nice to tell you to back off, doesn’t mean everyone else is. Stop taking advantage of him. Especially in his mental state.”

Peter hated being talked about as if he wasn’t there. He really hated being talked about as if he were a comatose patient that also wasn’t there. The fact that he had done that to himself was lost on Peter. Instead, he jumped to his feet and gripped Steve’s wrist with bruising strength.

“Let him go.”

Everyone went silent and looked at Peter. There was a stare down between Peter and Steve for a long while before Steve finally released his grip. Wade dropped to his feet with a soft thunk and brushed himself off with exaggerated motions.

“Peter…” But Steve wasn’t sure where to start to try and figure out exactly what was happening between the two.

“Nobody touches Wade.” Peter ground out. He was afraid of something happening to Wade no matter how many reassurances he received from the man that nothing would keep them apart.

Wade walked up and pressed himself to Peter’s back, one hand splaying out over Peter’s heart. “Whoa there, Killer. We were just having a friendly conversation. But you’re right, it was rude not to include you since you were sitting right beside us.”

Steve’s cheeks tinted pink as he realized how he had spoken about Peter in front of the man. He tried to apologize, but Peter didn’t stick around to listen. Linking his fingers with the ones Wade had on his chest, he stalked off towards the elevator, dragging the merc along behind him. Wade hummed happily to himself. The minute the elevator doors closed, however, Wade’s mouth was devouring Peter’s.

It was at that moment that Peter realized he could feel something trickling down his leg. He gasped and clenched his hole harder in an effort to stem the flow. Wade grinned into the kiss before pulling back and giving Peter a knowing look.

“I love watching you be all possessive of me.” Wade commented, voice dark with arousal.

“You can’t take care of me if you’re not around.” Peter stated flatly, but Wade just laughed.

Reaching around, Wade took a handful of Peter’s ass and squeezed. Peter made a small noise, trying to keep his muscles taut. “Don’t be salty with me just because I’m enjoying your predicament.”

“You wanted to stay through the whole movie.” Peter glared. “Do you realize what could have happened?”

“I was looking forward to it!” Wade grinned. “I wanted to ruin Tony’s couch and watch him desperately try to figure out how it happened.”

Peter sighed. He had nothing to say to that. The elevator doors opened and Wade wrapped his arm around Peter’s waist. “As much as I’d love to ruin this elevator, I’ll escort you back to our room.”

Even though Peter technically had his own room, he’d been staying with Wade enough that the merc started calling it “their room” and Peter didn’t mind. Wade started a very slow walk down the hall. On one hand, Peter was glad since it was easier for him to stay clenched. On the other, he wanted to get back as soon as possible.

When they finally reached the right room, Peter was trying not to let the small sounds building up in his throat escape. He had no idea what time it was, but he could feel how much wet was making its way out of him. His boxers would be drenched. More than that, he was so hard that he just knew the front of his boxers were getting soaked as well.

Once inside and the door firmly closed, Peter started undressing. Wade chuckled at his eagerness, but when Peter made to go to the bathroom, Wade stopped him. “Ah, ah! Keep it in. Finish getting undressed.”

Peter balked for a moment but finally did as instructed. He stood stock still in the middle of the room, his ass cheeks trembling with effort, his thighs glinting with escaped trails of clear liquid. For a while, Wade simply stood there and enjoyed the view.

“Wade, please.” Peter said it softly, giving Wade the biggest puppy eyes he could muster.

With a smirk, Wade walked up behind Peter and started running his gloved hands over Peter’s body, making the man gasp at the contact. Wade pointed to the desk on the other side of the room. “Bend over it.”

Peter groaned. Very carefully he took small steps as he made his way over to the desk. He could hear Wade undressing behind him, but he needed to focus on his task. When he finally arrived at his destination, he slowly bent over, trying to keep the right amount of muscle tension to not make a mess. How long was Wade going to make him hold this?

Footsteps approached him from behind, and Peter reached out to grip the table edge tightly in his hands. Before he could even question what was going to happen, a finger was suddenly shoved inside of him. Warm liquid poured down his thighs and Peter clenched hard around the finger, trying to stem the flow.

“Wade! Stop! You’re going to make a mess!”

“That’s kinda the point, babe.” Peter let out a whine, but nothing was stopping Wade now. “You’re so slick, I bet I could just shove it in. Wanna try?”

To do that, Peter would have to relax and he didn’t even want to think about what would happen if he did. The feeling of body temperature liquid pouring out of him felt insanely obscene. Which baffled him as to why he also found it so erotic.

The finger inside of him was suddenly pulled out. Peter made a small noise as he tightened up again. His ass and legs felt so slippery. It was a strange feeling that he couldn’t compare to anything he’d previously experienced.

Wade moved over Peter and pressed his cock against Peter’s hole. “Let me in, Baby Boy.”

Peter whimpered. He didn’t want to let go and fountain the stuff everywhere. Surely it would look ridiculous and comical. Wade would most certainly laugh at it. “Please, Wade, let me get it out first.”

Wade pressed more insistently on Peter’s entrance. “Oh, we will.” he chuckled. “Open up, Petey. It’s okay. You’re so sexy like this. I want to see it flowing down your legs. I want to see you coated in it as you moan. You’ll be so pretty.”

Did Wade know that Peter was afraid being laughed at? Of being decidedly unsexy? He was saying all the right things somehow. With a shaky sigh, Peter let go, allowing Wade to enter into him slowly.

Warm and wet flowed out of him as Wade flowed in. Peter moaned at how easily Wade slid inside while at the same time Peter burned from the sudden stretch. Wade didn’t waste much time once he was fully seated, but started pumping slow and shallow, the movement accompanied by very loud squishing noises.

Peter’s face burned bright red and he buried his face in his arms. Why wasn’t Wade talking? Wade was always talking. And now there was silence filled only by the loud slurping noises of Peter’s ass. He couldn’t take it.

What was worse, was how good it felt. The friction was practically non-existent and Wade was easily able to pick up speed and depth. Soon Peter was moaning in pleasure while still being mortified over the feeling of lube splattering everywhere.

“You’re like a sexy fire hydrant and my dick is the car that ran you over.”

Peter groaned. “Don’t do that- Ah! Ah!”

Wade chuckled. “You like it right there, Old Faithful?”

Peter shook his head with a whine.

“You’re like a seductive super soaker.”

Before Peter could even begin to form a scathing enough response, Wade started pounding into his prostate. Quickly, Peter was reduced to sharp cries of pleasure, barely registering the warm lube that poured down his legs. Wade reached around, and started fisting Peter’s erection. His palm was absolutely slathered in lube and Peter writhed and the smooth feeling of it against Wade’s textured hand.

The edge was building quickly inside of Peter, sharp enough to make him focused on nothing else but need. Pleads and moans fell from his lips unconsciously and Wade responded with harsh breaths and harder fucking. Peter’s back arched and his head fell back, mouth open in a silent scream. Orgasm crashed into him, the ropes of ejaculate swirling into the mess around them.

The force of Peter’s orgasm shoved even more lube out, coating Wade’s hips as they continued to pound away. Peter rode his orgasm out to a point of it being too much and Wade kept it up until Peter was cumming again, sudden and violent. When tears started forming in Peter’s eyes and his legs shook violently, Wade finally released, slowing down his thrusts until he simply filled Peter, leaning on the smaller man’s back.

It took a long time for Peter to come to his senses. When he did, Wade seemed to notice and pushed his torso up off of him so he could breath easier. Then Wade slowly slid out of Peter’s exhausted body. Peter’s relaxed state allowed the rest of the lube to pour out of him and splatter to the floor below him. Wade watched it intently.

“Fuck, that’s hot.”

“You’re so weird…” Peter mumbled.

“And you’re so slick we could go for another few rounds, no problem.”

Peter turned his body enough to grab Wade and drag him down for a sloppy kiss. When they finally came up for air, Wade had a wicked grin on his face. “I’ll take that as a ‘Yes, please!’”

In response, Peter could only smile as Wade easily lifted him into the air to change positions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is wrong with me? @.@ Be honest with me, people! Did I squick anyone out? I'll apologize personally to you. lol Did anyone find this enjoyable? Please don't let me be alone in my sinfulness! XD
> 
> Fluffy pet play happens next chapter. Let's all look forward to that!
> 
> Side note: You know I still haven't seen The Secretary in its entirety yet? That's probably shocking, all considering. lol


	6. Pet Play!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would _you_ like to be a pretty kitty? I have provided you with some links to facilitate that! :-D
> 
> https://youtu.be/tN1nEtO8NOY  
> http://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/anal-sex-toys/butt-plugs/sp-frisky-cat-tail-anal-plug-100728.aspx  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/c9/3b/df/c93bdfab986d04a0ee17b4bd8206777a.jpg  
> http://www.polyvore.com/bdsm_bell_collars/set?id=107163340
> 
> Fluffy pet play ahead!

“You think Tony’s been watching the hall cameras to see you coming to our room and staying here?” Wade suddenly asked.

Peter shrugged. “He probably has a camera in the room.”

“Nah, that’s for my eyes only and I made sure of that. Of course, he can’t complain since he can’t admit he’s spying on me. Or possibly more than just me. I bet he watches Hawkeye jerkin’ it.”

“Clint? I pegged him more as a Steve fan…”

Wade laughed. “Tony is an ‘anything that moves’ fan. Say ah!”

They were sitting at the small table in Wade’s room. Peter opened his mouth and accepted the bite of lunch being fed to him. His eyes strayed to the various spots on and around the table that showed how many times they’d used it for sex. It was probably why Wade took such joy in feeding Peter there.

“I could care less what he thinks, though.” Peter mentioned after he swallowed the food.

There was a pause as Wade leveled a searching look on Peter. “You don’t mind them knowing?”

Peter shrugged. “It’s not that I mind, it’s just that I think it’ll cause more problems if we flaunt it around. They’ll try and pull us apart more than they already are.”

Wade gave a dramatic sigh. “That’s true. But maaaan, I really wanted to mess with Tony.”

“How?” Peter smirked before accepting another bite of food.

“Like walking you down the hallway on a leash or something.”

“Oh?” Peter tried to be casual about it, but Wade was learning how to read him.

“Ohhh! Petey likey?” Wade waggled his non-existent eyebrows. “You wanna bark for your owner?”

Peter made a face. “I’m not really a dog person.”

“Yeah, you’re right. More of a feisty kitty! You wanna lap up my milk?” Wade’s ridiculous comments were made all the worse by how overly seductive he tried to sound. Yet, Peter couldn’t help but smile.

“I guess it has a certain appeal - being a house cat. Just lazing around all day in the sun and being petted when you want to.”

“Mmm,” Wade’s face had a far off, dreamy quality. “I’d need a cat tail butt plug and a little bell to put on the collar.”

“You say that like you have all the other stuff you’d want.” Peter raised an eyebrow.

“I do! I’ve always wanted to see you in cat ears and cat paw mittens!” Wade made a little heart with his hands.

Peter smirked. “Then I look forward to my day of lazy pampering.”

Based on the wicked smile Wade had after the comment, Peter should have known things weren’t going to be so easy. Surprisingly, it only took Wade two days to gather what he wanted and find the right opportunity. Most everyone was out of the Tower and that left the two alone for the majority of the day. Wade was practically vibrating with excitement.

“Okay, okay! So eight full hours. You can call it at six p.m. or keep going. Personally, I’d love to go to bed with you as a kitty, though!”

“I’ll think about it.” Peter said nonchalantly. He was trying really hard to play it cool, but nervous excitement coiled in his stomach. Something about the whole process was making him buzz anxious energy.

“And no talking! Only meowing! And it has to be believable sounding!” Wade scolded.

“I know. I know. You’ve made that clear.” Peter would end up mute in the face of Wade’s constant babble. That made him mildly worried, but he figured he could just tune him out and pretend not to understand what was being rambled. After all, a cat wouldn’t understand what was being said to it, right?

Peter flexed his hands inside the thick padded mittens. They were shaped as cat paws and had limited flexibility. His fine motor movement would be hindered by them, which he supposed was the point. Still, he didn’t trust Wade not to give him difficult tasks just to watch Peter struggle. Such things annoyed Peter but they seemed to bring Wade such great joy that Peter found it hard to complain about it.

Wade muttered to himself as he adjusted the collar around Peter’s neck, making sure the bell hung just right so it would jingle easily. Peter had been unsuccessful in talking Wade out of applying whiskers and a black tip to Peter’s nose with eyeliner. (And why exactly did Wade own a bag of makeup in the first place?) But the kicker was the ears.

“They’re all the rage!” Wade had announced earlier when he whipped out the contraption. They attached to Peter’s head by a thick headband, which Wade had secured in place with extra elastic so Peter could move around easier without the worry of the heavy ears falling off. A little stick with an electrode stuck out from the headband to rest in the center of his forehead while another piece clipped to his earlobe.

The things moved with Peter’s emotions. It was unnerving. Wade swore up and down that these were a normal invention and not something stolen from a tech genius supervillain, Stark research, or Cable. The design was simple enough other than the movement, so maybe Wade was telling the truth.

Finally, to complete the outfit was a cat tail. As promised, it was attached to a butt plug that already sat nestled inside of Peter. It wasn’t overly large, but it was just girthy and lengthy enough to keep Peter reminded of its presence. So far, it stayed still and silent inside of him, and Peter hoped that was as kinky as it would get. The tail was poseable, but didn’t move on its own. Wade had pouted about it, but Peter was more than happy to have the thing stay immobile.

All of the fur pieces were in black and Wade had declared that black cats were the sexiest of all the cats. Since Peter didn’t really have an opinion on sexy cat colors, black suited him just fine. The rest of Peter was, of course, naked.

Wade glanced at the clock and shivered with excitement at how close to ten o’clock it was. “You ready? Any questions?”

“Are you going to try and fuck me the entire eight hours?” Peter raised on eyebrow.

“No no no! I’m excited in more ways than one, Baby Boy! I never really got to own a pet. So you’ll play with the cat toys right?” Wade’s eyes were so large and hopeful looking that Peter’s chest constricted.

“Yes,” Peter mumbled begrudgingly. “I’ll play with the toys.” There went his plans of haughtily ignoring any of Wade’s attempts to get him to chase a laser pointer.

Wade jumped up and down, rapidly clapping his hands in glee. “I’m so excited!”

Peter couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips. “But you have to pet me non-sexually at least once.”

“Of course, Baby Boy!” Wade placed his hands lightly on either side of Peter’s cheeks, leaving a gentle kiss on those smooth lips. Peter didn’t know it, but Wade was ecstatic that Peter had requested something without prompting and Wade fully intended to follow through.

Looking at the clock again, Wade’s grin just about split his face in half. “Aaaand, now! Bibbity bobbity boop, you are a cat!”

With a wry smile, Peter dropped to hands and knees as gracefully as he could, attempting to make the movement sensual enough to tease. He looked up through his eyelashes and felt the ears on his head twist forward in attention. Wade’s eyes were wide, his lips parted slightly, and for once not speaking. It seemed Peter’s tease was a success and he intended to ramp it up a bit.

Peter let out a practiced chirp of a meow before raising one paw and languidly running his tongue over his wrist a few times before rubbing the moistened area just below the fake ears. Wade sucked in his breath, entranced by Peter’s movements. Biting the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling, Peter tried to maintain his role.

Wade didn’t know, but ever since they first discussed doing this, Peter had been practicing certain noises. So to put the cherry on top, Peter relaxed his throat and purred as he snaked his body around and rubbed the length of his torso across Wade’s legs. When Peter looked back up at Wade, it was finally too much. Wade plopped down onto the floor in shock.

Amused, Peter walked over and circled Wade’s lap once before laying down in it, nestling his chin on the fuzz of his paws that rested on Wade’s thigh. There was a long pause before Wade’s stiff body finally relaxed in a long exhale of air. Almost nervously, he very lightly placed one scarred hand on Peter’s back and trailed his fingertips down the length of the spine.

To encourage Wade, Peter arched his back into the fingers and let out another purr. Wade released a soft chuckle before more firmly placing his hand on Peter’s skin and stroking the man as if he were truly a cat. Occasionally he would switch things up and kneed an area here or there before going back to the long broad strokes down Peter’s back.

Peter didn’t have to fake how nice it felt. A few too human sounding hums of pleasure fell out of him before he would remember to purr again. Wade was practically glowing with happiness and started cooing praises at Peter about how good and pretty of a kitty he was. Though Peter would never admit to it, he enjoyed the comments immensely.

They spent quite a long time like that with Peter occasionally rolling this way and that so Wade could pet a new area of Peter’s skin. The butt plug shifted with his movements, but for the most part he could easily ignore it and focus on the showering of affection. This kind of pampering wasn’t something he usually allowed himself to indulge in, especially not recently.

Yet there was something oddly freeing about falling into character. Not being allowed to speak suddenly seemed like a blessing. All Peter had to do was accept affection and return it. He didn’t need to focus on the finer details of things or think up a witty comment. His brain was blessedly still and the cat ears drooped down to reflect his relaxed state. Wade even took a moment to massage the scalp behind the fuzzy ears and Peter was surprised at how much he enjoyed the feeling.

“Alright, Spidey-cat. It’s time for lunch.” Wade cooed.

Peter was surprised. His head turned to look at the clock to find that hours had indeed already passed. His ears fluttered on his head as his mind raced through the implications of losing so much time on such mundane activities. All his life he’d been the kind of person to fly through tasks and hobbies at the speed of light. Of course, that had changed in the past few years.

A hand suddenly ruffled his hair. “You’re thinking too much. Kitties are lazy and happily spend hours a day napping. You are a cat. Come on.” With that Wade stood up and Peter moved onto the floor, back on all fours.

In a way, Wade was right. This was part of the game and Peter needed to stop getting obsessed over things. Today was a day to let go and enjoy doing nothing.

“I’m going to go rustle us up some grub. I’ll be back.”

Peter almost opened his mouth to say something, but managed to stop himself just in time, turning the noise he made into an almost meow.

Wade stopped and turned, giving Peter an amused grin. “Needy kitty. Cats stay by themselves all the time. It’ll be fine. But remember, just because I’m gone doesn’t mean you stop acting like a cat. This isn’t a Pixar movie, got it? I’ll know if you cheat.”

Peter wanted to ask if Wade had set up cameras, as that seemed like a very important question right now. However, he couldn’t exactly meow the question. Before Peter could think of what to do, Wade left, leaving Peter on his hands and knees alone in the room. Suddenly, the whole act seemed embarrassing.

Why was Peter able to act the part so easily in front of Wade, but it was awkward when left alone? That seemed the complete opposite of what it should be. Peter’s ears fluttered in response to his anxious thoughts, making him acutely aware that his mind was getting away from him.

With a sigh, Peter crawled over to the giant dog bed Wade had suddenly produced that morning. It sat on the floor at the end of the bed now. Peter went to lay on it since it seemed the easiest thing to do now that he was alone. Each step caused the bell on his collar to jingle, sounding loud in the empty room. Every time his legs moved, the tail would bounce softly, subtly shifting around the plug inside of him.

When Peter went to step on the pet bed, he stopped himself. As silly as it felt, he didn’t want to cheat. Resigning himself, he circled around the bed a few times, kneading the soft cushioning with his hands before he settled down onto it. His cheeks burned even though there was noone here to see him. If Wade was recording this, he’d delete the file later.

It seemed to take longer than necessary for Wade to return and Peter almost dozed off. Then the door was opening and Wade was happily humming his way into the room. He was carrying a lot of things. Peter didn’t get up to greet him, just watched with slit eyes as Wade moved around the area.

There was a short wire bench looking thing that held two steel bowls. Again, it was made for large dogs so they could eat easier and would work well for a human on all fours. Peter’s cheeks began to burn again as he realized Wade intended to have Peter eat from a bowl. That should have been obvious, but Peter hadn’t really allowed himself to think about it previously.

The pet bowls were set by the small table and Wade quickly filled one of the bowls up with a bottle of water. Next he started pulling bits of food off a platter and placing them into the other bowl neatly. Finally, he seemed satisfied and placed the rest of the food in front of his chair on the table. Peter vaguely wondered about the cameras in the hallways that watched Wade carry all the stuff in here.

“C’mere, kitty kitty. Nom-noms time!” Wade sang and let his eyes roam over Peter’s naked form.

Since Peter was nervous about eating from the bowls, he decided to mess with Wade more. Slowly raising up onto all fours, he arched his back and stretched his arms out as his eyes fluttered almost closed. Though the movement could easily be passed off as a stretching cat, Peter purposefully made sure his body moved in the same ways it did when he was orgasming.

The plan was successful as Wade was speechless while he watched Peter, his eyes dilating and his pants tenting. With a bit of a smirk, Peter rolled his body as he crawled over to the food, trying to look as seductive as he possibly could. With every step, the tail bounced with the movement, causing the plug inside of him to shift a bit more noticeably. Passing Wade, he rubbed his torso along those thick legs again before positioning himself in front of the bowls.

“Fuck. I suddenly have a better understanding of Batman’s dilemma.” Wade muttered huskily before plopping down into his chair.

Peter’s triumph was slowly being replaced by nerves as he looked down into the bowl. There was a selection of cheese cubes and quarter sized fruit balls. When had Wade gathered such specific food? They were the perfect size to easily pick up and eat with the mouth alone. Peter looked up at Wade, and unable to think of anything else to do, mewed at him.

Wade shivered slightly. “You want some human food?” he teased as he picked up a sliver of baked chicken from his plate. “Open.”

Now, Wade had been feeding Peter for a while now, but somehow this felt different. It seemed inexplicably lewd as Peter took the food from his position on the floor, purposefully grazing his teeth over Wade’s fingers in the process. Peter’s cock twitched in response.

“Mmm, such a good kitty.” Wade rumbled. “Eat your food.” Wade mindlessly picked at his plate of food, his eyes locked on Peter in anticipation.

Peter turned back to the bowl and took a deep breath. Leaning down he went for a piece of cheese. It took a few tries to latch his teeth into it, but he finally managed. Then he realized he’d have to tilt his head back to let it fall into his mouth. That was a difficult trick to master and he almost dropped the cube before he got it into his mouth. 

Surely he looked ridiculous and Peter found he couldn’t help peeking up at Wade, worried the man would be laughing at him. But Wade just seemed entranced by the show, his own fingers barely making it to his mouth as he tried to eat and enjoy the spectacle at the same time. Peter’s cheeks tinted and he turned back to the food.

To be able to get the entire block of cheese into his mouth, Peter would have to press his face into the bottom of the bowl and possibly into other food, which he didn’t want to do. His ears shuffled around on his head as he contemplated his next move. Maybe it would be easier to move around the fruit with his tongue.

In so thinking, Peter bent down and took a ball of melon into his mouth gently, wrapping his tongue and lips around it in a way to roll it into his mouth. That definitely went a lot easier. So Peter focused on the fruit for a while. Some of the pieces were juicier than others and with his head tilted down in such a way, it caused fruit juice to trail over his chin and down his neck. He knew that would soon feel sticky and uncomfortable.

Lifting up one paw, he dragged his wrist over the trails of juice and then licked the skin clean, repeating the process until his face no longer felt sticky. A groan above him caught his attention. Wade was gaping at him with wide eyed lust, a piece of chicken falling out of his mouth uneaten. It tumbled onto Wade’s lap and Peter acted upon his wicked thought, leaning over and eating the dropped piece of meat.

Wade’s hand twitched but he restrained himself, wanting to get all he could out of the scene before giving in to his impulses. “Are you thirsty?” Wade asked breathlessly.

Peter turned and eyed the water. That was going to be a mess, but likely that was the point. Leaning over, he pursed his lips to get suction, slurping up a decent mouthful to get a solid drink. Then, just because he knew what it would do to Wade, he lapped at the water with slow drags of his tongue. The water spilled down the sides of his mouth to travel down his neck and across his chest.

Wade lost all control then. Yanking out his cock in one fluid motion, he gripped the hair at the base of Peter’s skull. Peter let out a noise somewhere between a moan and a mewl that drove Wade wild. Wade tugged Peter over between his legs, positioning the man under the table.

“Work for your dessert.” Wade rasped. “Lap up my cream, Baby Boy.”

Peter needed no further encouragement, but he fully intended to enjoy his time as a cat. He licked long stripes up Wade’s hard cock with the flat of his tongue. He covered as much area as possible like that until Wade was a panting mess, hands gripping hard at the table. Then Peter wrapped his mouth around the head, pressed the flat of his tongue firmly against the slit, and purred.

Wade gave a shout above him before thrusting his hips involuntarily into Peter’s mouth. With a smirk, Peter started bobbing his head up and down, running his tongue in spastic patterns along the bottom of Wade’s cock. This kind of blow job was easy and he enjoyed it. The texture of the skin, analyzing the ways to make Wade squeak with pleasure, how the act made Peter feel truly owned. He never went down far enough for his throat to feel uncomfortable when he had control to do what he wanted.

Usually, Peter would work the rest of Wade’s length with his hand, but both hands were currently unable to do anything. Instead, he ran his paws up Wade’s thighs to rest near Wade’s hips so Peter could get better leverage. Wade moaned, his hands rubbing up and down the fur of Peter’s paws caressingly.

A string of crazy cat related praises tumbled from Wade’s mouth mindlessly. His hips struggled to stay still under Peter’s ministrations. Wade was reaching his peak at an embarrassingly fast pace. His half crazed cat puns digressed into a constant string of cursing.

Wade came with a hoarse cry, his hands gripping onto Peter’s head convulsively to keep the smaller man in place. Peter was happy to stay, swallowing everything easily and lapping at Wade’s member to catch the bits that still leaked out after. Wade shuddered hard at the feeling of it.

“How…” Wade gasped for breath. “Did the cream taste, kitty?”

Peter resisted the urge to chuckle and purred instead. This caused Wade’s fingers to convulse before stating, “Fuck! That’s so hot. When did you learn to do that, you sneaky minx?”

In response, Peter just rubbed his cheek along the fabric of Wade’s pants. After a few more steady breaths, Wade started running his fingers through Peter’s hair, making sure not to disturb the headband too much. Peter’s eyes fluttered closed in contentment.

“C’mon, Spidey-cat. Let’s go take a nap.” Peter happily followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be MOAR pet play! It's gonna be a little more extreme in the pet play aspect (which I don't commonly see in fics) which is why I broke it up into chapters. That and I couldn't stop writing about this scene. XD
> 
> There needs to be more Spideypool pet play. If you guys know of any fics, please comment them below! THANKS! :-D


	7. Pet Play - Part 2!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get serious here in pet play land.

When Peter woke from his nap, it was to find himself wrapped in Wade’s arms and legs. One of Wade’s hands was idly brushing along the base of Peter’s tail causing the slightest of tugs against the plug. Peter was mostly lying on top of Wade, which the man seemed to be taking great pleasure from. So Peter nuzzled his face into Wade’s chest and gave a small “mirp” noise.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Wade groaned. “It’ll be the best death I’ve had so far, too.”

Peter smirked before extracting himself from Wade’s arms. The task of crawling off the bed was much more difficult than crawling on it. However, Peter _was_ Spider-man and agility was his trademark feature. He managed.

With the bell marking his passage, Peter started heading toward the bathroom. His bladder was nagging at him. However, he only made it halfway there before Wade’s deep voice froze him in place.

“Cats don’t stand on their back legs to pee. Neither do they sit on toilets.”

Peter turned his head to look at Wade. What exactly was Wade suggesting? Had Wade set up a giant litter box? Surely not. Peter gulped in worry.

Wade smirked as he watched Peter’s face. “Don’t worry. You can still use the bathroom. You’ll just have to squat down like an animal would. Over the shower drain would be easiest.”

The heat coming off of Peter’s face could have warmed the room. Damn Wade and his insistence to details! Why did the man enjoy seeing Peter struggle to accomplish embarrassing tasks? And why did Peter’s libido enjoy those tasks so much?

Wade rolled himself off the bed and onto his feet in one fluid motion. He padded over to Peter and rubbed lightly at a spot on the scalp behind a fake ear. “Let’s go, kitty. I’ll make sure to clean you up if you have an accident.”

Eyes narrowing, Peter bit back a curse and let out a “mrr” of discontent which Wade found amusing. Together they walked over to the bathroom and Peter tried to calm his breathing. The problem was, they both knew why Wade was going to watch. Because if left alone, Peter totally intended to cheat this time.

Once in the bathroom Peter paused before the large walk-in shower. There was a giant grated drain in the floor that was hard to miss. Surely this would be quick and painless. Forcing his stiff limbs to move, Peter crawled onto the cold dry tile.

“Face me.” Wade said quietly.

That was the last thing Peter wanted to do, but he turned around, looking up at Wade with pleading eyes that said “Please look the other way.”

“Squat down over the drain, you don’t want to make a mess.” Wade was unrelenting.

Shame burned at Peter’s face, flushing him from neck to ears in red but he did as told. Still, he couldn’t quite let go yet. Tears started to form at the corners of his eyes. This felt like bullying. Peter had deep set issues with that.

Being ever observant, Wade dropped down and took Peter’s chin gently in his hand, forcing eye contact. “You are a gift from heaven. Nobody else would have indulged me like you do. They would have spit in my face and called me an ugly disgusting freak. I am, you know? They’d be right. It’s so much more noticeable beside you, however. You’re so perfect and beautiful no matter what you do.”

Letting out a shaky breath, Peter closed his eyes. What was he supposed to say to that? Peter demanded so much from Wade and the merc had always complied with a smile on his face. Wade was almost constantly terrified that his actions, his insanity, his mouth would one day drive Peter away. They’d talked about it before on a few occasions.

So, not being able to deny Wade, Peter let go. The noise of the stream hitting the grates seemed overly loud as it echoed around the room. Peter cringed, but Wade started up a constant flow of praises. Wade’s continuous rambling was probably the only thing that got Peter through the most mortifying pee of his life.

Following Wade’s instructions, Peter didn’t move as Wade reverently wiped down every inch of smooth skin that could have possibly ended up needing it. Once complete, he lifted Peter into his arms, chest to chest, and Peter wrapped his legs around Wade’s waist. One scarred hand stroked soft hair as Peter hid his burning face into the crook of Wade’s neck. Wade slowly carried them out of the bathroom.

“Such a good kitty.” Wade cooed. “No other cat in the world is as pretty or perfect as you. I love you sooooo much.”

Part of Peter truly hated himself for enjoying the praises as much as he did. It seemed childish and nonsensical. The rest of himself told that part to shove it and wallowed in the praise. The whole experience almost seemed worth it if this was the result.

Wade sat down on the edge of the bed and for a while was content to lavish praises on Peter as he stroked every inch of Peter’s skin. When Peter finally relaxed enough to start purring in response, Wade decided that they could move on to the next item of his kinky fantasy list.

“I have a present for you Spidey-cat.” Wade sounded so excited as he slowly slid Peter from his lap to place the pet on the floor.

Walking over to one of his many bags of toys (and weapons) in the corner, Wade pulled out a plastic stick with a string on one end. Attached to the bottom of the string was a bright blue and red spider toy. Wade looked so damn proud of himself that Peter had to bite back a laugh. Where on earth had Wade managed to find that exact cat toy?

Wade practically skipped back over to Peter and dangled the cat toy a few feet from Peter’s face, twitching the stick so the spider would dance around erratically. Peter watched the flailing spider limbs for a while, his head tilting this way and that as he listened to Wade’s impatient urgings for Peter to play.

“C’mon, kitty! You know you want it! Get that spider!”

Finally Peter gave in and moved over to bat at the toy. Wade actually _giggled_. It became a game for Peter to flail around as accurately as possible to get Wade to make the funniest peals of laughter. Peter would bat, swat, and pounce on the thing, occasionally nipping and tugging at the legs with his teeth. The one thing Peter would _not_ do is admit that he had fun doing all of it.

Eventually, Wade switched things up, giving Peter a ball with a bell in it to bat around. They both played with it, knocking it this way and that so Peter would chase after it and pounce. The tinkling of Peter’s collar and the cat toy filled the room.

The tail bounced wildly during such things and Peter couldn’t help but find himself getting turned on by all the activity. The butt plug kept lightly pushing against his prostate and it was getting harder to ignore the more Peter ran around.

Distracted as he was, he didn’t notice the remote that Wade pulled from his pocket. He did notice when the plug started vibrating. Peter practically collapsed mid step, ass pressing back into the air and getting no further pressure for his actions since the tail moved with him. He let out a frustrated huff. It was just enough to tease, but not enough to get anywhere for it.

“Uh oh,” Wade’s grin grew wicked. “Is kitty starting to go into heat? I guess I’ll know when it gets too bad. Kitties always yowl incessantly when they can’t stand it anymore and beg to be fucked.”

Looking over, Peter narrowed his eyes at Wade. So that was the new game. To get Peter needy enough to beg - _like a cat_ \- for sex. Wade would probably make Peter stay on all fours for it, too. The rebel that was Peter’s cock swelled at the mental image.

Sticking his nose in the air, Peter stalked off, trying to ignore Wade and the plug. This only resulted in Wade chuckling and cranking up the vibration. Peter drew in a sharp breath, his movements stuttering. After adjusting to the new feeling, he walked over to the pet bed and plopped down on it, sneakily trying to press the tail against the end of the bed so he could rock his hips against it.

As if Wade could read Peter’s intentions, he walked over and sat by Peter in such a way as to keep an eye on what Peter was doing. Annoyed, Peter turned away from Wade and lay down, wracking his brain for something to distract himself. Meanwhile, Wade started petting Peter again like he had done many times before. Except this time, it only proved to make Peter all the more horny.

Wade ran his textured fingers over Peter’s low back in languid patterns. Though Peter at first tried to deny it, the sensation gathered in intensity until Peter was making small sounds at the feeling. Had that spot always been an erogenous zone? The fine hairs on his body stood on end and his breathing quickened. When Wade ran his fingernails over the area, Peter hissed through his teeth, his hips pushing back into the feeling as bolts of electricity shot up his spine.

As Wade continued to attack that area of skin, the vibrations in Peter’s ass intensified. Peter clenched his teeth to hold in groan, knowing that breaking character now could easily end in a punishment (Peter’s mind went above and beyond with possible punishment scenarios that probably wouldn’t happen). Wade ramped things up more by tugging and pushing on the base of Peter’s tail.

“It looks like you really enjoy this spot. Hmm, kitty?”

Belatedly, Peter let out a purr. Maybe he could encourage Wade to keep going. It felt so good. Being left alone to do nothing about the almost enough vibrations from the plug would be _much_ worse.

The purring did in fact encourage Wade, but only so far as Wade petting Peter in more places. The rough texture of those hands as they ran slowly up Peter’s thighs and over the hips had Peter writhing around in no time. But Wade diligently stayed in areas that were _almost_ where Peter wanted them but never touching the spots that were aching with need. The sensual petting along Peter’s skin and tail lasted for nearly five solid minutes before Peter finally broke.

Peter let out a very timid sounding yowl, not at all happy that he was being forced to make the noise.

“What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you, kitty.”

Damn the man. Peter kept trying to get his voice to cooperate, but he couldn’t quite get past how embarrassing it was. He wasn’t far gone enough to let go of his sensibilities, which was probably the point. When Wade cranked up the vibration even higher, causing a whimper, Peter finally forced another attempt at the noise past his lips.

“What’s wrong? Are you hungry, kitty?”

Peter promised himself he would web Wade to the wall later. Taking a deep breath, he let out a loud and purposeful yowl, shoving his ass into the air and curling his toes.

“Oh dear, is kitty in need?”

Begrudgingly taking his cue, Peter let out another long yowl followed by a keening noise as Wade pulled up on the tail, which angled the plug against Peter’s prostate.

“How bad do you need it, kitty?” Wade’s voice had gone soft with desire.

Peter panted as his hips wiggled, trying to get more friction from the toy inside of him. He let out more plaintive yowls, one after the other, giving up on any remaining pieces of his pride.

“Fuck, you’re so perfect.” Wade growled, losing composure.

Yanking out the tail with more force than he should have, Wade tossed it out of the way and started lubing up his cock. Peter let out a little cry at the harsh movement of the plug leaving him but quickly corrected it into a keening meow. Arching his back, he silently begged for Wade to take him. Not that Wade needed much encouragement.

Thankfully, the plug had sufficiently stretched Peter as Wade wasted no time sliding home inside the warmth of Peter’s ass. Peter moaned, his hands gripping hard at the padding of the mittens. Once fully seated Wade leaned over and braced his arms on either side of Peter’s shoulders. Then he leaned his head down and let his warm breath caress the skin on the back of Peter’s neck.

Instinctively, Peter dropped his head down to expose more of his neck to Wade. It was at that moment that Wade opened his mouth wide and bit the exposed area, clamping down with his teeth and staying there. Peter gasped, breath catching in his chest as his entire body quivered at the sensation.

Wade was a stickler for details, after all.

Then Wade started moving, setting up a rapid and insistent rhythm, keeping his thrusts a bit more shallow than usual. Each hit of Wade’s hips caused the bell on Peter’s collar to jingle. Peter made a valiant attempt to keep his noises cat-like but lost all focus fairly quickly. After that he was a moaning, keening mess, his throaty noises punctuated into staccato beats by the force of Wade’s hips ramming into him.

Heat and tension easily pooled in Peter’s belly, radiating out over his skin. His body felt fuzzy with need and the world around him took on a sharper quality. Sex with Wade was always so intense, but the feeling of Wade’s teeth digging into his skin took things one step further. Lazy trails of spit started to drip from Wade’s mouth, creating little spots of cool air on Peter’s heated skin. Peter had the urge to purr again if only he could focus long enough to do so.

One of Wade’s hands reached down and started stroking Peter in time with the thrusts. Peter was surprised, assuming Wade wouldn’t want to break character long enough for that. However, Peter sure wasn’t complaining. He whined his pleasure, rocking his hips back to meet Wade’s powerful thrusts. The bell filled the air with its erratic music accompanied by the percussion of skin slapping against skin.

The edge built to a powerful degree but Peter fought it, enjoying the bliss of the moment more than he ever thought he would. He rode that razor edge long enough that it felt like he could taste is, his mouth hanging open and his tongue curling in response. Then it hit, tremors wracking his frame as his cum launched out of him with force. Peter’s head fell back, causing the skin to tug against Wade’s teeth and Peter moaned at the feel.

Wade continued to pound and stroke long enough that Peter started to thrash, trying to escape the overstimulation. Biting down harder, Wade leaned more of his weight down to keep Peter contained. When Peter started shouting, tears forming at the edges of his eyes, his body jerking constantly, Wade let himself go and pumped he seed deep into Peter’s body.

Finally, Wade released his teeth’s grip and the two collapsed into a pile of sweaty limbs. Peter’s cat ears were stock still, having lost the signal after being moved around so much by Peter’s flailing about earlier. But that was fine, it seemed appropriate for them to be immobile since the rest of him was as well.

When their harsh breaths finally subsided, Wade pulled out of Peter who let out a small whine at the loss. Wade moved his head so that he could rub their noses together, a stupid grin plastered on his face. Peter opened his mouth to speak, but Wade quickly kissed him, long and hard, all tongue and teeth.

Eventually they came up for air and Wade nuzzled his face into the hair above Peter’s ear. “Do you want to stop or keep going?” He asked quietly.

Peter really thought about it. Despite all of Wade’s teasing and the awkward tasks, Peter had rather enjoyed his time being pampered. “Can I leave just the collar on and be a half-human hybrid?”

Wade chuckled. “And what are the common traits of a cat-human hybrid?”

“We like to be petted and spoiled. We enjoy making clever quips. Snuggling is a favorite past time. Oh, and we really enjoy sex.”

“Well, I’m glad to be the proud owner of one, then.” Wade said with a wide grin.

Peter smirked and kissed the man again. That night, Peter slept with the collar still on and Wade’s hand buried in his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So was it good for you? You're welcome.
> 
> Do you feel dirty? I'm sorry.
> 
> If you need to scrub the filth out of your brain with some fluff, feel free to take a gander at my other fic. :-D
> 
> I'm thinking of writing a stand alone pet play fic featuring Spidey-cat. Yes? No? Maybe?


	8. Cathartic Flogging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've never heard of [cathartic flogging](http://spankalicious.co/tag/cathartic-flogging/) you're about to see some stuff go down! Keep in mind that the things that happen are _supposed_ to happen in this kind of a scene. We'll talk more afterwards.
> 
> Just keep in mind this is gonna be mostly an angst chapter. Mostly because I feel Peter kinda needs what's about to happen.

Peter would have good days and bad days. And occasionally, really bad days. 

Things had been going fairly well for the past couple of weeks. Wade kept Peter distracted most days and took care of all the little things like making sure Peter ate, took a shower, got some sunlight, and at least a little bit of exercise. Due to Deadpool’s constant presence, Spider-man’s missions were drastically reduced. That helped Peter more than the Avengers thought it would.

There were times where Peter was almost sociable. Times where a smile would happen and a small laugh would escape him. Times where he wasn’t so afraid to leave the confines of his room.

Then, out of nowhere, a really bad day would hit. Peter couldn’t stand being around other people during those times. They would look at him with disappointed eyes and ask him what went wrong. As if he could somehow explain it. But it was easy to avoid other people when you couldn’t even force yourself out of bed.

Peter was in a cocoon of bed sheets and comforters, pulled all the way over his head. Wade had stopped by a few times to bring him a meal supplement drink or a protein bar, staying only long enough to make sure Peter ate. That was something Peter had begged for - time alone. Wade respected that, understanding it, and helped keep the others from trying to constantly check in on Peter.

Before Peter realized it, the day was gone and he’d only left the bed twice to use the bathroom. He curled in on himself tighter. When he had first hid away after Aunt May’s death, guilt would plague him on days like these. Spider-man wasn’t out there protecting the people. He had abandoned his responsibility. It ripped him to shreds inside and yet he was still unable to get out of bed.

When Deadpool had first kidnapped Peter, the days in bed had flown by in a blur. He used his abduction as an excuse to do nothing and hide from the pain of the guilt. It had been a blessing. When Deadpool created Sidekick-man, it had in a way been just a freeing. As if Peter was still in bed ignoring everything and his costumed body was roaming the world on its own.

Coming to the Avengers Tower had been different. The guilt had returned, but with it, indignation. He was irrationally angry at anyone who showed him concern or tried to get him up and moving around. It was their fault he was back in bed. It was their fault that he wasn’t magically better. I was their fault that Spider-man was lacking something important.

Yet he knew that was wrong. It wasn’t them. He was the one broken and missing parts of himself that may never return. But it was easier to hide from that than to face it. Because when he faced it all he could think was, _Aunt May and Uncle Ben would know what to say to make things better_. Then the sadness would drown Peter again.

The door clicked open and Wade’s shoes thumped across the rug, signaling his return. Peter didn’t move or greet the man in any way. Maybe he could convince Wade to sleep somewhere else for tonight… 

Wade moved around the room, unzipping bags and taking out items to put them in other places. Peter listened to the odd assortment of noises, idly wondering what Wade was doing. He didn’t have to wait too long for the answer.

In a single jerk, the covers were pulled off of Peter who squinted up through the low light in the room. Wade sat down on the edge of the bed, maskless and serious looking. He ran a hand lovingly through Peter’s hair.

“It’s stuck inside of you.” Wade said quietly.

Peter buried his face into the bed. That was an accurate way of putting it. Almost too accurate. It was painful to hear it stated in such simple terms. His chest constricted.

“I’m going to get it out of you before you drown. It’ll hurt.”

It wasn’t a really the demand that it sounded. There was a question there, Peter knew that. Many times Peter had told Wade he didn’t want to make decisions. That he wanted Wade to take full control. To own him, inside and out. Yet Wade still left things open and questioning in a way. If Peter pushed back, Wade would stop as long as it didn’t threaten Peter’s life.

However, Peter’s biggest fear was what would happen if he pushed back too many times. Would Wade decide not to make the decisions anymore? Peter had never been brave enough to ask and he was in no condition to do so now. It was easier to give in.

Turning his head back, Peter looked up at Wade with trusting eyes. Maybe Wade really could make it go away. At least a little. Enough to help Peter breathe.  
“Get up. Undress.” Wade ordered, taking the look for what it was: Peter’s unspoken answer to Wade’s unspoken question.

Slowly, achingly, Peter did as told. His muscles felt weak and he was mildly lightheaded. Inexplicable exhaustion still nagged at the corners of his mind even though he had been unable to sleep for the past few hours. His numb fingers made clumsy work of his sleep clothes but Wade didn’t assist, just watched. Somehow, Peter prefered that. His inability to do simple tasks reminded him of how bad his bed bound state truly was.

Once undressed, Peter stood still and stared at the floor. Wade’s eyes ran over Peter for a long time possessively but neither man moved. Eventually, Peter’s shoulders dropped as his mind switched from shame to submissiveness. It was at that point that Wade lead them to the bathroom door.

Attached to the top of the closed door were a set of soft wrist cuffs. Not questioning it, Peter walked up to the door and raised his hands. Wade attached them, touching Peter’s skin as little as possible. Once Peter was bound Wade pulled a silken blindfold from his pocket and wrapped it tenderly but securely around Peter’s eyes.

Sight removed, Peter’s other senses picked up. He listened to Wade walk across the room and the soft hiss of the item he picked up there. Walking back over, Wade brought the item up to Peter’s shoulders and let it fall caressingly across Peter’s skin. 

It was a flogger. The soft leather one with the thick falls. The one that could be gentle or biting depending on how it was used. Wade liked to allow the stands to slither across Peter’s skin when it was raw after a session. It always made Peter shiver and squirm when he did that.

“I’m not going to stop when you’re warm or even when your skin is stinging. I’m not going to stop when the hits turn from a dull ache into a flaring pain. I will stop when the time is right. Do you understand?”

Usually, the floggers were used for fun to add a bit of an edge to their play time. Punishment always came from the sting of other items. Though Peter felt this wasn’t about punishment. It was about forcing out whatever was constricting his chest and keeping him in this near comatose state. He trusted Wade to know what to do.

“Yes.” Peter’s voice was soft with trust. 

“This will take a long time. I’ll warm you up first.”

The first lash made Peter jump a little, but more from surprise than anything else. Wade used a swing that allowed most of the lengths of leather to hit the skin at the same time. They were aimed at the fleshy muscled areas of his upper back. For a while the hits stayed at that same level. It felt relaxing, like a massage. Wade worked his way over Peter’s back, butt, and thighs like this for a long time.

Then things started to pick up, the blows were harder, leaving behind more of an impression. Peter could feel his skin heating up as blood rushed to the surface, staining his back a soft red. In a way, it was relaxing. The hits were forceful enough to make Peter focus on that and that alone. The strength of them beat his sore muscles until they loosened.

When Peter let out a long sigh of contentment at his now quiet mind, Wade slowly built up the speed and force of the hits. Slow enough to not realize it at first, not until the flaring burst of sensation when the flogger hit didn’t have time enough to dissipate before the next strike came. The slight pain built on top of each stroke, flaring through Peter’s skin in a constant thrumming of pleasure-pain, ripping a moan from his throat.

Wade kept up that steady building for a long time, Peter’s mind lost in the rhythm of it. The building tension of pain accentuated by the noise of the flogger. It felt like he was floating, only half aware of his body, lost in this moment of time.

Then the rhythm changed, the hits landing faster than one flogger could do on its own. Wade must have picked up another of the same type. Peter let his head fall forward to rest on his arms. His breathing became harsher with every hit and little sounds started to escape him. The floating pleasure of it faded, leaving behind a constant burn of pain.

When Peter’s noises switched over to short whines of protest, Wade changed again. He backed up, letting less of the leather hit the skin, pulling back each stroke with a snap of his wrist. This caused the hits to have more sting. The thud of the strong hit flared through Peter’s skin as the sting of the leather tips lit up his nerve endings. 

Peter’s body started jerking of it’s own accord, trying to dance away from the pain. A constant litany of noises fell from his lips. This only caused Wade to hit harder. Peter cried out, his body jerking this way and that, tugging at the cuffs. He saw red behind the blindfold, the pain was drowning everything else out. 

Yet, it wasn’t excruciating, it wasn’t so extreme that he could justify begging for it to stop. It was just the constant level that was maintained that was blowing apart his senses, making the rest of the world seem so insignificant. 

Peter moaned, sweat pouring off of him as the muscles throughout his body tensed and released. It felt like he was running a marathon, his muscles slowly starting to shake from fatigue. This was unlike any play they’d ever done before. He couldn’t even tell if his cock was or wasn’t hard. He couldn’t register anything in his body. He could barely notice the falls of the flogger as they hit his skin over and over again. All he could really determine was the radiating pain that consumed him just short of too much.

Finally, his strength ran out, he sagged in his bonds, sweat drenched hair hanging around his downturned face. Still, it didn’t stop. It kept going. With no strength left in his body to physically fight the pain, with no thought left in his head on how to escape it, Peter could only cope with it one way: He cried.

It started off just as a shedding of tears but quickly grew in intensity. He hiccupped and choked, straining against it until a sob finally broke through. Then another and another. Until he was was heaving great chest wracking sobs, tears drenching his blindfold. But it didn’t stop. But he didn’t know if he wanted it to now.

He hadn’t cried like this since he was a kid. Even after everyone’s death he had kept it all in. He had shed a few tears and drown himself in some important activity to hide from the pain. He had curled up in bed and wrapped himself in confining numbness. He had hid away, he had hurt, he had lashed out. But he never cried. Not like this.

Peter let out everything inside of him he thought had disappeared, but had really just been locked away. He babbled incessantly but he could barely hear what he was even saying. Inside of him, emotions overflowed, pouring out of him with clips of memories. Flashes of loved ones lost and people he couldn’t save. Of those who abused Peter and those who hated Spider-man. Of friends turned enemies and enemies seeking redemption.

At some point, Peter screamed. He didn’t know when, but he felt his throat become raw from the exertion. It took a long time for Peter’s sobs to finally dwindle down to tiny whimpers of exhausted emotion. When they finally did, Peter noticed there was only a dull throbbing in his aching and sore back. The hits had stopped.

Upon realizing that, he noticed there was someone there, holding the pieces of him together as he had tried so desperately to fall apart. Wade was wrapped around him from behind, pressing his chest into Peter’s raw backside. He was mumbling non-stop, so low Peter couldn’t make out the words, but the tone was deep, rumbling, and soothing.

Focusing on that, Peter took deep breaths in and out until they were no longer shakey. He felt completely and utterly drained, almost hollow inside. But despite his now snot clogged nose, Peter found he could breathe easier. His chest no longer felt too heavy, the air no longer felt too sharp, his thoughts no longer dragged at him to keep him under the surface of the water.

“Wade.” Peter’s voice was hoarse and the word came out as a raspy whisper.

Wade immediately reached up and released Peter from the cuffs before scooping the smaller man into his arms. He easily carried Peter to the bed and lay him gently down on his stomach before removing the drenched blindfold. Wade handed Peter a roll of toilet paper so Peter could clean his face and nasal passages. In the meantime, Wade grabbed a bottle of baby lotion and started very carefully rubbing it into the angry red areas of Peter’s skin.

Peter floated on a soft cloud of endorphins and lost himself to the feel of Wade’s pampering. His skin was tender to the touch but the lotion never stung, which meant skin was never broken. Wade had kept the hits at the constant perfect level the entire time. The man knew how to swing a flogger.

Once finished, Wade helped Peter roll to his side and drink some water. Peter curled up after that, one hand holding onto Wade’s knee possessively as the man sat beside him, stroking Peter’s hair.

“What do you need, Baby Boy?” Wade asked oh so quietly.

Peter looked up at the man through his wet lashes, eyes dazed with exhaustion and emotion. “You.” he rasped.

Wade slid down onto the bed, lying on his back. He pulled Peter on top of him, who happily snuggled into the man’s chest. Wade pulled the blankets up, carefully setting them atop Peter’s skin so they didn’t drag on the tender areas of his back. Peter closed his eyes and listened to Wade’s heartbeat as Wade ran his fingers through Peter’s hair in a slow and constant rhythm.

“I’ll never let anything hurt you.” Wade’s voice hovered in the quiet of the room. “You tell me what you need - you show me what you need - I will make it happen. Never be afraid to ask me for anything, Peter. I’ll give you the world if you want it.”

Peter believed that. If he told Wade he wanted to rule the world, Peter was quite sure Wade would kill anyone necessary to make it happen. But luckily for world leaders, Peter was happier with much simpler things.

“I just want you.” Peter hushed.

Not long after they lapsed into silence, Peter fell asleep to the comforting sound of a heart that would never stop beating. A small, content smile, pulled at Peter’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen some people use cathartic flogging as a means of replacement therapy. Don't do that. It can be combined with therapy and used on an irregular basis for when you need to force your body to have an emotional release you are otherwise unable to achieve. Emotional releases can also happen during a deep tissue massage, so if you've ever found yourself crying during one of those for some unknown reason, it's okay! That's pretty normal. Cathartic flogging uses muscle release like in massage along with pain release to take down emotional walls. I linked an article up top if you'd like to read it.
> 
> So if you guys haven't figured it out by now, I really _am_ in the kink scene. If you have any questions on this or previous chapters, I'd be happy to answer. I'm full of knowledge. I've even written classes! *pats self on back*
> 
> I don't support bad relationships in kink and I'm heavy on the Safe Sane Consensual. This story is written to get out all my unhealthy fictional relationship and angst urges. I dunno why I like those things to much, but I do. I don't write about it at all in my serious work. But if fanfiction isn't the place to release those urges, where is? XD
> 
> Next chapter will be a somewhat happier Peter. And sexy times. And a very small dash of plot.
> 
> Please feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments! I'd love to hear from you guys on anything you're thinking about. Even tacos. Mmmm, tacos.


	9. Rope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How to tie a basic rope dress:  
> http://s283.photobucket.com/user/calico-weaver/media/bondagehowtoly.gif.html
> 
> Rope dresses can get pretty intricate:  
> http://orig02.deviantart.net/c231/f/2009/291/c/4/cross_knot_karada_by_18sieben.jpg

“How long have you known how to tie this?” Peter asked, turning this way and that in front of the bathroom mirror to see it all.

“Longer than either of us care to acknowledge, Baby Boy.” Wade quipped as he adjusted a few things here and there.

Across Peter’s naked body was a rope dress. But leave it to Deadpool to find a way to make it not so simple. In the center of Peter’s chest was a metal ring that the ropes looped through to make a spiderweb pattern. The rope criss crossed most of his chest and back and it sat in such a way in the back to frame his ass. In the front there was an opening where his cock could hang through before the rope curled up between his legs to connect to the intricate back.

It had taken Wade quite some time to feed all the rope around just the way he wanted it. It still baffled Peter that the design was made out of a single long strand of silky rope. Wade was certainly dedicated to his craft. Peter had to admit that it looked really nice on him. The design was pretty awesome looking.

“Is it comfortable? Chafing anywhere?” Wade asked.

“It’s fine.”

“Are you sure? You’ll be in it for a while.”

“I figured. Don’t want all your hard work to go to waste.” Peter smirked.

Wade flashed a huge grin. “Go lay on the bed and look sexy so I can take some pictures!”

Peter rolled his eyes. “I’m always sexy.”

“Damn straight!”

Peter hadn’t felt this good in a long while. He felt light and calm. He was able to focus on things and banter with Wade almost easily. Too bad the only item on the schedule today was a team meeting to discuss odds and ends. His clear mind was wasted on such a boring task.

When Wade was satisfied with his massive amount of pictures, Peter got dressed. He put on a pair of thick jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoodie on top. Hopefully the fabric would be enough to conceal the rope standing out against his skin.

Once Peter was dressed, Wade wrapped the smaller man in his arms and ran his hands over the rope underneath the clothes. “I’ll be lucky if I can keep my hands off of you.”

Peter smirked. “When is that different from any other time?”

“It’s your fault for being so irresistible.” Wade grabbed the globes of Peter’s ass. “And this. It’s Spidey-booty’s fault too.”

“Did you name my ass?”

“What I don’t understand is why you hadn’t already done so.”

Peter hummed in thought as he played with the front of Deadpool’s suit. “Does that mean I can name _your_ body parts?”

“Alas, all of them are named. What? You thought I only named the katanas? Silly Spidey. They all have their own personality, too. My left foot never shuts up about the novel he wants to write.”

“That was a terrible joke.” Peter sighed.

“That’s why I’m so loveable!”

“You’re going fully suited up to the meeting?”

“My personal dress code dictates it! You ready to go?”

“Yep.”

They made their way to the meeting room. Walking in together got them the expected looks that had been happening for a while now. Nobody was happy about how inseparable the couple was, and many of them were more than a little confused. Bruce and Tony came in after them and Peter grumbled in his head about how nobody comments on that joined at the hip relationship.

Deadpool leaned over in his chair beside Peter and whispered none too softly, “You think they’re boinking?”

Peter choked on a laugh since he’d been thinking something similar. Tony scowled and Bruce looked uncomfortable. Peter felt a little bad since Bruce had been nothing but nice since they met and never nagged like the others did.

“Hulk smash that ass.” Deadpool followed up, leaving Peter _and_ Clint to try and stifle their laughter.

Steve cleared his throat and decided to start the meeting before Tony could get riled up any further. For the most part it was a pretty basic meeting. Going over previous missions and giving a summary of things that were happening that they needed to keep up on. Deadpool mostly made grumbling noises about how bored he was the whole time. Peter did his best to control Deadpool’s outbursts, or at least not encourage them.

Every time Peter would shift in his seat, the ropes would catch his attention. They were silky and soft, held tight to his body, but they shifted just enough to caress his skin almost constantly. Even with the rise and fall of his breath, he could feel them. His upright position in the chair made the ropes on his rear squeeze like they were enjoying themselves. Peter did his best to push it from his mind and stay focused.

When the main points were done, Steve opened the floor to everyone and anything they needed to add. Natasha brought up a few things of interest and Thor proclaimed that the realms were under control. Then it happened.

“Uh, yeah!” Tony put a finger in the air, demanding attention. “I’d like to talk about what the hell is happening here.” He pointed the finger between Peter and Wade.

Deadpool leaned back in his chair and propped his feet on the table. “Tony, you need to come to terms with the fact that I’m just not gonna have sex with you. Not that you don’t look good for an _older_ guy, but being gang banged by your suits isn’t up my alley. We’ve discussed this.”

Peter dropped his face into one hand and sighed. Well, this was going to go downhill fast. They knew something like this was likely to be brought up, but it didn’t make Peter any happier about it.

“Peter,” Tony tried again. “Is he threatening you? Do you have some kind of implant that’ll explode if you seek out help? Give us a sign!”

Deadpool gave a dramatic gasp. “To my Spidey-baby bubble butt love machine? I would never!” He dropped his feet and leaned forward, shoving a finger at Tony, suddenly angry. “He wants to be with me. No mind control needed. Fuck off, tin can!”

Tony scoffed and opened his mouth to reply but Peter cut him off, staring Tony down with a cold, hard look. “It that so hard to believe?”

“Yeah!” Deadpool crowed. “Is that so hard to believe?!”

Unable to fully articulate his outrage, Tony gesticulated wildly, rambling disconnected words.

“I don’t care about what you think of Wade.” Peter stated to everyone. “I care about whether you think I can make my own decisions.”

“And what about what Wade thinks of you.” Natasha said cooly.

“I love my Spidey-booty!” Deadpool declared, mildly offended that anyone wouldn’t love Spider-man and those assets.

“And what about the other people you love in your life?” Natasha raised an eyebrow.

“You mean Bea and Arthur?” Deadpool loving stroked his katanas.

“I mean Eleanor.”

Deadpool froze, turning back to give Natasha his full attention. His gaze as hard as his voice. “So you’re gonna call me a monster for leaving her? Even though that was what was best? I know I’m a monster. I know I’m crazy. She doesn’t need to grow up living with a parent like that. I can tell you from personal experience. But Peter is different.”

“Is he?”

“I’m not leaving Peter! No matter what mind tricks you play! Don’t try and convince him that I’m gonna up and leave!” Deadpool twitched violently before staring off at nothing and hissing “Shut up! I’m trying to talk!”

As everyone was nervously watching Deadpool’s sudden schizophrenic episode, Peter’s brain was in overdrive. Deadpool thought that Natasha was trying to make Peter believe that Deadpool left the people he claimed to care about. That wasn’t true. Natasha was saying that if Deadpool loved someone enough, he would leave them to spare them. Maybe that was true for Deadpool’s daughter, but Peter wasn’t a child.

Natasha likely also assumed that Peter didn’t know about Ellie, and that such news would shock Peter. But Peter had long ago snooped on Deadpool, wanting to know as much as possible about his new insane groupie. Peter never judged Wade for his decision with Ellie. In his shoes, Peter probably would have done the same.

Peter calmly looked Natasha in the eye. “What’s my favorite color?” She didn’t answer. He looked around the table. “Anyone else?”

Deadpool waved his hand frantically in the air, suddenly entirely focused on the conversation. “Oo! Ooooo! Oo! Me! Mememe! Pick me! I know!”

“Wade?” Though Peter continued eye contact with everyone else.

“Blue.”

“What’s my favorite food?”

“Chicken lasagna.”

“What’s my favorite animal?”

“Quokka!”

“Peter-” Natasha tried to interrupt, but Peter kept going.

“What’s my favorite genre of music?”

“You like to say classical, but you’re just being pompous. You have a weird obsession with The Mountain Goats and you listen to Black Eyed Peas when you’re doing science because it helps you focus.”

“Peter,” This time Steve tried with a “this is enough” voice but Peter talked over him even louder.

“What are my nutritional needs?”

“You have a high metabolism. So you need more carbohydrates from stuff like veggies, fruit, and grains. Your web slinging means you need more protein for your muscles. And your healing factor means you need more calcium, but you want to get it all from milk even though spinach has more but you don’t like spinach but I’m a great chef and you eat some of the things I feed you even though it has spinach and you say you like it and I feel like it’s not just pandering-”

“When was the last time I tried to kill myself?”

The table went dead silent, including Deadpool. Peter turned to look at Wade and prompted him again. “When?”

Wade really didn’t want to answer, but he understood why Peter was so insistent. “Last week.” Wade said quietly.

“How?”

“You tried to jump from the roof.”

There were a few scattered gasps at that. “Why didn’t I succeed?”

“I stopped you.” Wade said.

“Why?”

“Because you don’t get the chance to wake up and regret it, like I do.”

Peter stood up and grabbed Wade’s hand. “If that’s concluded. We’re leaving.” Then he tugged the man from his chair and left with Deadpool waving goodbye and blowing kisses behind them.

They were halfway down the hall when Clint caught up to them at a jog. “Peter! Wade! Wait! I’m not here to lecture.”

Reluctantly, Peter stopped and turned to the man. “Are they increasing my therapy?”

“I’m sure they’ll discuss it.” Clint shrugged. “Look, I’m here to apologize for Nat. That was a low blow, bringing up the kid. She was trying to pull a shock and awe to get a better understanding, ya know? But she shouldn’t have gone there. She knows that. So… Sorry.”

Peter shrugged. “It’s not your fault.”

“Look, uhhh…” Clint rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Are you two… Ya know…”

Deadpool wrapped his arms around Peter’s neck, one foot poised in the air as he left a large wet smack on Peter’s cheek through his mask. “He’s my boo!”

“Does that bother you?” Peter continued to look at Clint calmly.

“Well, it’s certainly something. Just don’t do anything too…” He looked at Wade, searching for the right word. “Weird.”

“Weird’s my middle name, my avian friend.” Wade wiggled his eyebrows erratically.

Clint just gave Peter a look. “Good luck with that one then.” He meant to clap Peter on the shoulder and leave, but the movement alerted both parties to a certain something under Peter’s clothes. Clint’s eyebrows shot to his hairline and Peter’s cheeks tinted.

“Don’t worry!” Deadpool interrupted, fluttering his hands. “Only the softest for my Baby Boy.” Deciding he no longer wanted to wait, Deadpool hoisted Peter over his shoulder and took off down the hallway. Peter didn’t fight it, just gave Clint an awkward wave goodbye who returned it just as awkwardly.

Wade burst into his room and struck a pose like he was back from a expedition and Peter was a sack of treasure. Strutting over to the bed, he threw Peter onto it, letting the smaller man bounce to a stop of the mattress. Deadpool dramatically pulled out a katana and pointed it at Peter.

“Strip, wench!” Wade did his best pirate expression. “Show me yer booty!”

Peter rolled his eyes. There was once a time when Deadpool pointing weapons at him had been scary, even after they became friends. It didn’t scare Peter anymore. He couldn’t say if it was because of the trust he had in the merc, or if it was because most of the time he no longer cared about his own well being. He decided not to think on it too much.

Instead, Peter slowly started stripping the clothing off. His waist sashayed side to side as he worked the hoodie over his head and then slowly removed his arms from the sleeves one at a time, ending with a little flick of his wrist. 

Next, he took off the jeans, slowly sliding them down his thighs and arching his back to expose his skin before completely bending backwards onto the bed. He wiggled his body around in a slow motion action shot of how he usually writhed against Wade during sex until the pants fell off.

Lastly, he sat up again, tugging the shirt down in the middle to cover his growing erection and looked up at Wade with a practiced pout, pretending to be coy. Then he slowly edged the fabric up, revealing a line of rope one at a time until it was up to his neck. With one hand holding it in place, the other hand slowly trailed back down, sliding up rope and down onto skin over and over.

Deadpool was gaping at Peter with rapt attention and a full tent in his pants. Peter rarely put on such a show, especially without prompting, and Wade wanted to enjoy every minute of it. Except little Deadpool was getting mighty impatient. Wade’s skin itched with the need to touch Peter.

The man in question pulled the bunched up shirt over his head, but the sleeves stayed on. This forced his shoulders back, the sleeves gripping tight to his biceps, the rest of the shirt pressing into the back of Peter’s neck, making it ach. Peter then had both hands available to run over his body in slow teasing movements.

Wade’s patience snapped. Realizing he was still holding his katana, he put it to good use. In a blur of movement, the shirt was cut off of Peter and it fluttered to the bed with a soft thump. The sword stopped in front of Peter’s nose as if boasting about its finesse in the action it just performed.

Peter tilted his head while he was looking at it. Then he met the white eyes of Wade’s mask as he stuck out his tongue and licked the side of the sword. Wade trembled violently and Peter grinned in triumph before pursing his lips and blowing a steady stream of air on the tip of the blade, lips millimeters away from the cutting edge.

Carefully, but quickly, Wade ripped the sword out of reach and then sheathed it. His eyes narrowed. “Saucy little thing today, aren’t you?”

Smirking, Peter ran his hands through his hair as he arched his back again, this time focusing on the tug of the ropes that the movement caused. “The meeting reminded me of something.”

“What’s that?”

“How much I want to be owned by you. How much I want everyone to know I’m your property.”

“Fuck.” Wade whispered. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but Santa sure as hell delivered.”

“You gonna unwrap your present, then?”

A wicked grin pulled at his mask. “No. I’m gonna wrap you up even tighter.”

Snatching up some more rope, Deadpool got to work. When he was done, Peter’s hands and feet were pulled taut behind his back in a secure hogtie. All he could really do was wiggle around. Sure, he could break the rope, but it would hurt to do so. Not to mention Peter didn’t want to leave the confines of the rope. He felt safe and secure in his immobility, being at the complete control of Wade.

Paracord was wrapped in a pattern around his hard cock and pulled tight to make it hard to cum. To add to that, Wade wrapped the rest of the length on the skin above Peter’s balls to keep them from drawing up into his body. The other end of the rope was wrapped securely under the head of Peter’s cock before it traveled up to connect to a rope on Peter’s stomach. Every time he moved, the rope around his cock would shift, as if trying to jerk him off but keep him from cumming at the same time.

Once tied up, Peter was left to enjoy the feeling of it all as Wade took his time getting undressed and calming himself back down so he didn’t blow the minute Peter looked at him again. When he felt under control he walked back over and slid his fingers through Peter’s hair before gripping the back of it firmly and jerking Peter’s head back to look up at Wade.

Peter’s eyes were half lidded and he looked dazed, his lips lax. For some reason being immobilized felt like some kind of trance. Peter felt calm and relaxed, his mind quiet, his body almost numb. He truly felt like an object, something Wade used to please himself, which made Peter feel owned in a way he hasn’t before. It felt amazing and tranquil in a manner he couldn’t fully understand but it didn’t matter if he did. He just enjoyed it.

Wade went about preparing Peter slowly as he licked and nibbled at the exposed skin between the ropes. His languid, steady process easily had Peter’s brain buzzing with static in no time. He drifted on a cloud, feeling separate from his body, but at the same time hyper aware of his nerve endings. 

The world tilted around Peter violently and he realized it was because he had been pulled to his knees, his face pressed into the wall above the headboard. The position of his legs would have made him unsteady, but Wade’s weight pressed against his bound limbs, holding him in place. 

Wade gripped the ropes at Peter’s sides, shoving Peter into the position he wanted the other man to be in. The effortless strength Wade had in manipulating Peter’s body where it was wanted made desire course through Peter’s veins, hot and heavy. Yes, this was what he wanted. He felt utterly possessed and he soared with the pleasure of it.

Then Peter was being filled, his hole stretching around the warm textured feeling of Wade’s cock. A moan drifted out of Peter and his eyes fluttered closed. This was bliss. His breaths ran in time with Wade’s even rhythm in and out of his body.

Pleasure crashed through him in waves as Wade’s thrusts became more insistent, harder, faster, more powerful. Peter’s body rocked under the force, the slight bouncing motion it cause tugged at the ropes around his cock. Tension and heat pooled in his belly, spreading to the rest of him until it felt like every cell was tight with the need for release.

However, Peter didn’t beg for it. He simply existed in that place, feeling the pulsing need of his bound cock in a way he never had before. It was a heady feeling, giving over his everything to Wade. If Wade wanted Peter to release, then Peter would. If he didn’t, then Peter was content to stay that way as long as expected. Peter was happy to stay bound and in service to Wade’s wants for as long as his owner desired it.

A hand wrapped around his cock and Peter felt air fill his lungs in a sharp burst. His head fell back and he felt the bumpy skin of Wade’s face resting against it. Peter’s entire body was filled to the brim with need but he reveled in the feel of it. He felt Wade’s warm breath panting hot against his cheek and sighed at the joy of it.

Wade came, his cum filling Peter, making the younger man moan at the pleasure of it. They stayed pressed against each other for a long time, just enjoying the moment. When Wade pulled out, Peter whimpered at the loss, but he was soon filled with a plug, forcing Wade’s seed to stay inside of him. Peter sighed with relief, his nerves still tingling with his unreleased need.

A hand ran through Peter’s hair as his mind entered back into reality in tiny bits and pieces. “I’m not going to let you release. I’m not going to unbind you. I’m going to fuck you, over and over, until you’re filled to the brim with me, and I’m going to keep you plugged so it stays in you.”

Slitting open his eyes, Peter smiled up at Wade, devotion shining in his eyes. He tried to speak, but he couldn’t, the words slipping from his mind’s grasp before they made it to his mouth. So instead he just looked at Wade and allowed his contentment to show on his face in its entirety.

“You’re such a good boy.” Wade praised. “The best thing I’ve ever owned in every way.”

Peter was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like denial and rope, okay?!
> 
> Not everyone has this experience with rope. Lots of people I know find it boring. They're missin' out!
> 
> I’m apparently not the only one who wants to rope up Spiderman: http://data.whicdn.com/images/156259126/superthumb.jpg


	10. Marking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BREAKING NEWS!  
> The amazing K_Vader drew me a picture based on this chapter! LOOK LOOK!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8273552
> 
> Special short Labor Day bonus chapter!

Peter was sitting on the floor of the shower staring at his skin as the water swirled around his crossed legs. Wade was behind him, gently shampooing Peter’s hair and humming to himself. Usually Peter just let himself relax and enjoy the feeling of the scalp massage, but today he was distracted.

“It felt like you were gripping my hips really hard last night.” Peter said.

“I was. Had to hold on to you. You were bucking like a bronco!”

Peter frowned. “I don’t have any bruises.”

“You did last night. Your skin is fair so you get hickeys and bruises popping up faster than a banana on tumble dry. They heal by morning, though.”

“That’s not fair.” Peter pouted, leaning forward and resting his chin on his fist.

“You want to be marked by me?” Wade’s voice had dropped and his hands were working slower, more deliberate.

“Yeah. I like seeing the proof that I belong to you. But even the cane marks disappeared after a day.” And Peter didn’t particularly like being caned.

Wade hummed to himself, thinking it over. “I’ve got a few ideas…” He pushed gently on Peter’s back, encouraging the man to lean towards to spray of water. “Rinse.”

After the shower, Peter had a therapy appointment and Wade promised to look into some things about what Peter was concerned over. In the hour that it took for Peter to get back, Wade was set up and prepared. Though looking at it, Peter felt less prepared.

“What… Is that?” Peter asked hesitantly, keeping a safe distance away.

There was a rather thick looking pen in Wade’s hand, but on the end of it were two wires that arched into each other. “A cautery pen. For cell popping.”

“Cell popping?”

“Microbranding.” Peter paled considerably and Wade started waving his free hand frantically. “No no no! It’s not what you’re thinking. I barely touch the skin at all. It burns the first layer of skin. Like a sunburn. It’ll fade pretty easily.”

To demonstrate, Wade held to pen up to his arm and the metal tips glowed with heat. He very lightly tapped it and a soft popping sound was heard, making Peter flinch. However, when Wade held up his arm, the mark was surprisingly small and his healing factor whisked away the red in no time, leaving a light tanned dot like a pale freckle.

“See? Localized sunburn.”

Fascinated, Peter took a few steps closer, eyeing the spot on Wade’s skin. “But it burns.”

“Baby Boy, I’ve been on fire. It ain’t nothin’ like that.”

“Then what does it feel like?”

Wade shrugged. “Hurts less than a tattoo, but has that hot feeling of fresh candle wax.”

Peter tilted his head at Wade. “You’ve gotten a tattoo?”

“Yeah. But my body rejects the ink. Made a complete mess of my suit. It’s like what would happen if you stabbed a cartoon character, ya know? They’d bleed all their colors out. I kept looking around for Judge Doom. Wouldn’t _that_ be a hell of a crossover?”

A long time ago Peter had learned the hard way not to respond to anything to do with crossovers or else Wade would never shut up. Instead he pointed back at the pen. “So, what? You just add more freckles?”

Wade rolled his eyes. “You lack imagination.” He pulled out a small square piece of cardboard with a cut out of an intricate design. “Templates!”

“Oh.”

“I made one specifically for us!” Wade was fangirl level excited as he whipped out another [template](https://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/post/164105911323). It was a circle split down the middle, one side mimicking Deadpool’s mask, the other Spiderman’s. Peter couldn’t help but smile. It was perfect.

“How long do they stay?” Peter asked quietly, warming to the idea slowly.

“On normal people? Six months or so. On you? Who knows, but you should at least get a week or more out of the tan.”

Timidly, Peter walked up next to Wade where he stood by the nightstand that held the other templates. “I want to test it first…” Peter held out his arm, trying to stay as steady as possible. “Just like you did.”

For a long moment, Wade just eyed Peter. When Peter took a deep breath in and out to let his shoulders drop, Wade took hold of Peter’s wrist. Peter swallowed and tried to stay calm but he let out a small “eep” when Wade pulled and tucked Peter’s arm against his side, holding the limb tight to make sure it wouldn’t twitch.

“Don’t move.” Wade said and held up the pen.

When the wires warmed, Peter had some serious regret. He almost panicked and yanked his arm away, but Wade held him firm. Peter opened his mouth to call for a stop but a soft pop sounded as warmth flared through his arm and the pen was no longer glowing with heat. There was a small pink spot on Peter’s arm. There was some residual heat and the barest of sting that was already fading away, but that was it.

“That… Wasn’t so bad.” Peter said, voice breathy.

“Sooo?” Wade raised a hairless eyebrow.

Peter gulped. “I… I guess we can do one.”

“Where do you want it?”

Pausing to really think it over, Peter stared at the pink dot before saying, “You already started.”

A grin slowly stretched Wade’s face. “That’s a really public place.”

“Yeah,” Peter nodded. “I want to be able to see it.”

Wade walked them over to the bed so they could sit facing each other. He taped the template onto Peter’s skin and then once more secured the arm to his side. The next few dots that were tapped onto Peter’s skin were done quickly and without preamble. Wade wanted to get things going before Peter got too worked up in his own head.

Peter inhaled sharply and gritted his teeth, but the sting was never as bad as he thought it should be. The heat kind of felt relaxing, like the almost-too-much temperature of a hot towel when it’s first applied. As Wade worked his way around, the heat spread, making Peter’s skin flush slightly.

The taps were done in short bursts with a pause in between that lasted long enough to make things not so intense. After a while, Peter finally let himself calm completely and just watched the process. Wade’s face was serious in his concentration, his tongue occasionally finding it’s way between his teeth as he worked. Peter found it rather cute.

For a long while, Peter was content to just watch Wade’s face as he worked, allowing the warmth to spread up his arm and relax him in the oddest of ways. It was somewhat tranquil, this display of trust. However slight of a burn it was, Peter was allowing his skin to be branded by his owner. The rush of submissiveness he felt at that was heady.

It took about twenty minutes before Wade declared he was done. Peter let his eyes fall to his arm as the template was being removed. There it sat, a collection of pink dots surrounded by his usual milky white skin. A half dollar sized symbol of their connection to each other. Peter’s chest felt full and a smile tugged at his lips.

“I love it.” He whispered. Reaching across, he gently stroked his fingers over the area. His arm rippled with tingles from touching the burned skin, but the slight pain was welcome. It proved the kind of trust Peter had had in Wade to earn the mark.

Wade leaned over to set the pen on the nightstand before grabbing Peter’s face and kissing the man senseless. When they finally came up for air and their eyes met, Wade said very seriously, “We can put that in as many places as you’d like and go over it as many times as you want.”

“Yeah.” Peter smiled.

Suddenly Wade jumped up and grabbed a box at the end of the bed, opening it to reveal a surprisingly large amount of markers in every color imaginable. “Next! I can draw on you!”

Peter frowned. “You’ll just draw penises everywhere. Rainbow penises.”

Wade scoffed. “Again, you lack imagination! I want to draw a mural on your back that epitomizes our love for each other!”

“Of course.” Peter deadpanned. He paused long enough for Wade to pout before finally slipping off his shirt and lying face down on the bed. He kept his arm tilted in view so he could watch over the mark and its healing process. Behind him, Wade was bouncing with joy.

Wade climbed up on top of Peter, stradling Spidey-booty. He tugged Peter’s pants down over his ass so he could get more of a canvas. Then, setting the box of markers beside him, he went about creating his masterpiece. Wade hummed and Peter let his eyes drift closed, relaxing into the soft and slightly wet feeling of the markers.

So relaxed was Peter that he didn’t realize he’d been lulled to sleep until he woke up to the growling of his stomach. Looking around, Peter realized Wade had put everything away already. Yawning, Peter sat up with a stretch before looking back down at his arm. It was mostly healed, but still very visible. It made him smile with contentment.

On the nightstand was a note informing Peter that Wade went to get food. So Peter wandered into the bathroom, morbidly curious as to what was on his back. Turning as if in a horror movie, he looked over his shoulder and into the mirror, fully prepared for tacos, unicorns, penises, and Hello Kitty.

That wasn’t quite what he found. Peter grinned and his heart fluttered. It was hard not to fall even deeper for Wade at times like these.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how long I searched to find the picture I wanted. I really did want them both riding a unicorn together. *sigh* Oh well.
> 
> It makes the popping sound because it evaporates the water under the skin in an instant due to the high heat. You can do cell popping in a number of ways. I chose a cautery pen because it's an all in one tool, doesn't look as intimidating, and has a more consistent temperature. In real life, I don't do cell popping at all. I have a serious fear of burns. lol But it made sense for the characters.
> 
> This is the last of my backup chapters. I guess I'll post when I finish writing the next one. Whenever that is. lol
> 
> My fluff fic got twice as many kudos in half as many hits than this one. Guess that says something about what the people want in a fic. XD Oh well.


	11. Shaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Spideypoolhell who has given me a lot of ideas I've sprinkled throughout chapters, but this one is very specific to one of the requests. I hope it lives up to your dreams, darlin'!

Peter was idly looking over some schematics for his web cartridges at the table in their room. Wade was practicing his knife throwing directly into a wall that had a number of 8x10 photos on it. They were of people that Wade disliked and they varied greatly. From the most hated of enemies to the CEO that shut down his favorite taco stand ten years ago.

Unusually, Wade was also fully naked, claiming he needed to “cool down” after their various sexcapades that had taken up most of the morning. Peter had opted to wear boxers and one of Wade’s shirts. Peter found the larger size comfortable to lounge in and Wade was always so twitteringly happy at the “boyfriend shirt” look.

Walking over to the wall, Wade pulled the knives back out and used one to pick at his teeth, his tongue working at something furiously. His grunts of effort caused Peter to look up just in time to see Wade pull his pinched fingers away from his mouth, triumphantly holding whatever it was in the air. Peter couldn’t see it at such a distance.

“Ah ha! Got it.” Wade narrowed his eyes and peered at it. “It’s your pube hair!”

Peter wrinkled his nose. “That’s gross. You don’t have to tell me that.”

“Oh, come on! Like it’s never happened to you. It happens to everyone.”

Squirming in his chair a little, Peter looked back down at his work. “It hasn’t.”

“Liar.”

“I’m not!” Peter’s cheeks tinted lightly. “The women I dated waxed regularly and you don’t have any hair.”

“And you didn’t wax in return? I thought you were a gentleman!”

Peter glared at Wade. “I keep trimmed up. They said they didn’t mind and you have never complained.”

“Doesn't bother me.” Wade shrugged. “The ability to grow hair makes me a little envious sometimes.” There was a pause and Wade’s eyes widened in excitement. “Yellow! That’s the best idea you’ve had in years!”

That made Peter concerned. Usually Yellow was a complete pervert and offered the worst of ideas. “What’s a good idea?” Peter asked cautiously.

However, Wade was already running around on a mission looking for items, some of which were apparently in the bathroom. As Peter watched the accumulation of stuff being piled on the bed, he began to get all the more nervous. Lastly, Wade perfectly spread a towel out on the bed. Turning to Peter, he pointed at it.

“Take your boxers off. Lay down.”

Peter fidgeted and almost asked why, but per usual he just stood up, dropped the boxers, and walked over, gingerly laying himself down next to the mess of items beside him in silence.

“Pull your knees up. Spread your legs.” Wade happily ordered as he knelt down on the floor so that he was face to face with Peter’s nether regions.

A wet rag was run over the area and Peter jumped a little at it. Wade clicked his tongue. “You need to control that impulse. It’ll be bad here in a minute.”

Something slimy was being spread around now. “What is that?”

“The best shaving gel you can find.” Wade replied brightly.

It was at that moment Peter’s brain allowed him to realize what was going to happen. “I didn’t see a razor.” Peter said in an embarrassingly small voice.

“No. This is a delicate operation. You need a straight blade for it. And I have a throwing knife that’s perfect for this job.”

“Wade…” Peter’s voice was soft and very obviously nervous. Wade chuckling at it didn’t help matters any.

“Don’t worry, Baby Boy. Blades are my specialty. You just have to be very good and not move a muscle, okay? No twitchy twitchy.”

“No twitchy.” Peter all but squeaked out making Wade laugh again.

“Good boy,” Wade grinned as he picked something up that Peter couldn’t see. “Now stay very still.” He hushed out, focusing on his work.

Wade’s thumb stretched Peter’s skin taught and something hard lightly pressed on the tender area. Peter squeezed his eyes closed and took long steady breaths. It wasn’t that he thought Wade would cut him on purpose. It was just, sometimes Wade was so easily distracted…

The sharp edge dragged across his skin, pushing the goop of gel ahead of it only to be perfectly scooped up by a quick twist of Wade’s wrist. The knife made a soft noise as it wiped across a towel before moving back and dragging across fresh skin in a crackling of almost noise from the gel being moved around.

“I’ve still got this down pat.” Wade sounded very proud of himself. “I haven’t done this in years. Decades, maybe.”

 _That is not at all encouraging._ Peter thought to himself, but pursed his lips shut so he wouldn’t speak. Wade might laugh or gesture with his hands in response and who knows what could happen then?

A thumb pressed snuggly against Peter’s balls, pressing them up in a tight stretch. Peter couldn’t help a small noise at that, but Wade made a shushing sound as the knife dragged up along the thin skin. At this point, Peter was barely breathing, afraid that even the slightest of movements would end in his sudden castration.

“You’re doing so good,” Wade praised as he wiped off the knife. “This will be a little uncomfortable now.”

The thumb moved and pressed into the side of Peter’s sack. Fingers splayed on either side, pressing the testicle down and holding it in place so it wouldn’t jump around when the blade ran over the skin. Peter winced at the almost painful feeling of it, but he made sure to stay frozen in place. The drag of the knife felt decidedly slower this time.

“Gooood. Now the other side.”

Again Peter pulled a face at the odd feeling of his testicle being clamped down to keep it still. But soon, that was over as well. Wade had gone over every bit of skin from the dip that lead to his thighs, to the base of his cock, to the loose skin over his balls. Peter let out a breath, thinking it was over. That must have jinxed him.

“Spread your legs wider.” Wade pushed on Peter’s thighs, encouraging them to spread to a degree that Peter had a hard time maintaining. He gripped his legs with his hands to keep them in place.

The knife made small swips of movement over the very sensitive area of Peter’s taint. If it weren’t for the locked position of his legs, currently, Peter might have twitched at the feeling of it. A cut in such an area was the last thing Peter wanted. When Wade finished, Peter let out a breath of relief. That could have been worse, he supposed.

“Roll over on your hands and knees.”

Peter spoke too soon. He gave Wade wide eyes, begging the man to say he didn’t intend what Peter was thinking. The wicked grin he got in return confirmed Peter’s fears. Gulping, Peter let go over his legs and very slowly turned over.

“Chest to the bed, spread your legs.”

Peter swallowed hard and obeyed orders, sticking his ass in the air and telling himself that this position was by far not the most embarrassing he’s ever been in.

“Reach back, grab your cheeks, pull them open.”

Letting out a small noise of discontent, Peter slowly reached back and did as he was told. For a moment, Wade did nothing but stare and make approving humming noises in his throat. Peter blushed furiously, angry with himself for allowing Wade to still manage to embarrass him.

A high pitched noise left his throat as the cold gel was applied between his cheeks. Wade snickered a little. “I should have warmed that up. My bad. Now! Stay very, very, very still.”

Peter held his breath and did his best not to make a single noise as the knife slowly trailed down the inside of his cheek, right up next to his puckered hole. He clenched his teeth, willing the ring of muscle to stay still despite the odd sensation around it. Peter’s heartbeat picked up, getting an adrenaline rush from the jolt of fear he got every time the sharp edge scraped so close to his anus.

“Perfect!” Wade cried in triumph and Peter released his breath in a huff before frantically gasping for air after having held it for so long.

Wade went about wiping up the area, reaching between Peter’s legs to make the groin and balls clean and smooth, before wiping up through the taint and between Peter’s cheeks. When it felt like all the excess gel had been removed, Peter made to let go, but Wade stopped him.

“Ah! Ah! Stay put.” Wade chided, reaching for another wet cloth.

Peter wanted to roll his eyes and ask “What now?” but such a level of sass would land him with a sore bottom, so he kept quiet. The new cloth scrubbed the now sensitive skin around Peter’s hole and even pushed inside, cleaning the area over and over again as if Wade wanted it to sparkle. Peter tried and failed not to squirm at the feeling.

“You’re more sensitive now.” Wade stated the obvious.

Then Wade’s tongue licked up Peter’s crack, making him yelp and almost release his hold on his cheeks. The action was repeated and Peter trembled, not understanding why such a simple thing seemed so intense. Was it just the smooth skin or was it the adrenaline still in his system? Or both?

“Keep hold of those cheeks or you’ll get in trouble.” Wade chided.

Before Peter could respond, Wade’s tongue was running circles around his hole. Harsh breaths were rushing out of Peter already. He was sure that he had done this with Wade before at some point, but he couldn’t remember it. Wade seemed to enjoy the fact that Peter was fuzzy about things when his mind was too far gone in a haze of sex. It meant Peter got to experience things “new” all the time.

Wade’s tongue was warm and wet, rolling over the bundle of nerves with surprising strength. It wasn’t long before Peter was moaning, pressing back into the feel of it. When Wade suddenly licked his way inside, Peter let out a shout of surprise. It was a feeling unlike any he could describe.

By this point, Peter was rock hard again, his hips shifting with the need to push back against Wade, wanting more than the tease he was getting. Wade obliged by fucking his tongue unto Peter’s hole in undulating thrusts. Peter buried his face into the sheets and moaned, his cock twitching helplessly.

A well lubed hand reached up and rubbed along Peter’s balls, jostling them gently. The slicked up feel of Wade’s pitted hand was easily noticed by Peter’s now hypersensitive skin. Peter gasped at the contact, his body trembling from too much sensation.

Wade kept up an even pace of tongue fucking Peter as his slick fingers ran lightly over all the freshly groomed skin. A trail of spit ran down Peter’s ass to drip onto the sheets and he could feel it’s slow decent just like he could feel every other little thing. He moaned, half in pleasure and half in agony of sensory overload.

After what felt like an eternity, Wade stopped and pulled back, grinning at Peter’s glistening bottom. The hand left Peter as well, allowing the cool air to ghost over the moist skin of Peter’s private areas. He shivered both from the sudden chill of it and from the chemical concoction his body was pumping through his veins.

“What do you want, Petey?” Wade asked, voice smooth as silk. Peter moaned. “Ah, ah! Use your big boy words.”

Peter took a moment to truly assess himself. What _did_ he want? He both did and didn’t want to be touched. Wade had avoided touching Peter’s aching cock and he just knew things were going to feel different now. Everything felt like too much currently, but leaving it alone meant staying denied.

“Peter?” Wade’s voice held a warning as Peter had yet to answer the question.

“I don’t know.” Peter breathed. His fingers ached from holding himself open for so long and his body trembled, but he couldn’t tell if it was because he was cold or not. Maybe he should address those things first?

Wade chuckled. “You can let go. Turn around and sit at the edge of the bed.”

Peter did as he was told, very carefully moving himself around as his limbs were still shaky. Once in position and his feet firmly planted on the floor, Wade pushed his legs apart once more. Peter braced his hands on the bed to either side of him.

Wade was still kneeling on the floor, his face in line with Peter’s hard cock. He smiled up at Peter. “Take a good look at yourself.”

So Peter did. His skin was smooth and glistening from the lube. His cock looked bigger somehow now that it wasn’t partially buried in hair. His balls seemed to stand out in stark relief against his skin as well. It was a very different sight than he was used to.

“Keep watching.” Wade whispered as he bent close to Peter’s straining member. Peter sucked in a sharp breath, knowing what was coming next.

In one smooth motion, Wade swallowed Peter’s cock straight down to the hilt. Peter cried out, his hands gripping the sheets and his neck tensing up as he fought the urge to move and continue looking as he had been ordered to do. Wade watched to make sure Peter followed instructions and then made a pleased hum that vibrated along Peter’s length and made him squeak.

Wade grinned around Peter’s cock and the look in his eye spelled trouble. Then, just as suddenly as he went down, Wade set up a hard and fast pace, fucking his own throat. Unable to stay still, Peter’s legs wrapped around Wade in a bruising grip, his heels pressing hard against Wade’s ass. Peter was shouting his pleasure in constant sharp bursts of sound as his fists twisted in the sheets. He trembled almost violently as he fought with all his might to stay still.

The eye contact Wade had started was maintained and Peter found it almost intimidating in a way. It was too intimate, especially given the circumstances. He wanted to look away but he knew better. If his eyes strayed even a little to Wade’s nose, the man would suck on Peter a little too hard for punishment.

Belatedly, Peter recognized the build up of orgasm in his belly. His breaths were harsh as he tried to focus on it and not Wade’s piercing gaze. Soon his eyes were glazing over and the world went blurry. It was right there. Right on the edge. Sharp and bright and painfully tight. A string of pleas fell from his mouth for Wade to keep going.

With a hum deep in Wade’s throat, Peter came, pouring his seed down Wade’s throat unimpeded as his eyes snapped shut and his body curled forward from the force of it. It was as if each spurt of cum was accompanied by a strong and slow squeeze of muscle that Peter felt all too clearly. When he was finally drained, Wade pulled off slow, his lips and tongue dragging along Peter’s smooth skin.

Peter whined at the sensation and keened when Wade sucked on the tip before pulling off with a pop. Finally released, Peter strength gave out and he collapsed backwards onto the bed. It took a while for Peter to realize that Wade had cleaned off the bed and then sat beside Peter to run his fingers through the messy brown hair.

“Maybe five orgasms before lunch is your limit, Baby Boy.” Wade noted.

Peter just lazily nodded his head in agreement. He needed a nap.

“But I think we should keep you shaved from now on.”

“Whatever you think is best.” Peter mumbled sleepily and was rewarded with one of Wade’s giant pleased grins. 

Peter blinked and realized more time passed than he expected when his eyes opened again. Wade had moved him under the covers, was shoving a stuffed unicorn in his arms and setting a bottle of water on the nightstand. “Take a nap, Baby Boy. I’ll go make one of your favorites for lunch.” 

Peter smiled as he squeezed the plushie and easily drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Best shaving gel ever.](https://www.pureromance.com/shop/Bath-Beauty/Bath-Shower/Coochy-Conditioning-Shave-Cream-Love-Story)
> 
>  
> 
> So I was halfway through this chapter when I had a one shot idea and I figured I would write that real quick. Except it turned out to be _not quick at all_ as it's pushing 20k words. I just can't seem to write anything short. @.@ So that's a thing that happened if you wanna read my [new story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7994938/chapters/18299608). Sorry for the delay in this chapter, guys!


	12. Bunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say this is dedicated to Chantilly since she gave me the idea for it... But I don't think this is how she expected it to turn out? Well, I hope you enjoy it anyways Chantilly. XD
> 
> The [outfit](http://data.whicdn.com/images/112962642/large.jpg) Peter is wearing, but I augmented it which is explained in the story.

“So you know that outfit that playboy bunnies wear?” Wade asked.

“This is not at all it.” Peter deadpans, looking at the items lying on the bed.

“It’s _better_!” Wade cried happily.

After the shaving incident, Wade decided that Peter should be divested of all bodily hair. So it was that Peter had hair on his head and his eyebrows, but everything else on his body was baby smooth. And of course Wade did all of it with a knife, mostly to show off his skills. However, it had left Peter a nervous wreck by the time it was finished.

Immediately after Wade had rubbed lotion into every last inch of Peter before he decided to “put the look to good use” as he called it. Thus, the outfit on the bed. Technically it covered more of the body than some certain superhero outfits (([Looking at you Starfire!](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/c/c1/StarfireRedhoodandOutlaws01.jpg))), but that didn’t make Peter feel better about it.

There was a stretchy skin tight scrap of fabric that would hug his torso and pull high up on the sides over his hip bones. The strap of fabric that went between his legs was modified to two lines so his groin and ass would be available, essentially covering no private parts at all. There were cutouts of little hearts that would show his nipples as well. To complete the look was a bowtie, stockings, and heels. Everything in black.

Well, except for the white bunny tail butt plug and bunny ears. As Peter stared, Wade pulled out another item as if he forgot about it. They looked like shirt cuffs, but were made out of small, clear, sparkling jewels. Then Wade pulled out eyeliner. Peter couldn’t stop himself from making a distressed noise.

“What is it, Petey-pie?” Wade asked, concerned over Peter’s hesitation.

“Won’t I look… Feminine?”

Wade shrugged. “You’ll look like you in an outfit.” He said it in such a way that let Peter know that Wade really didn’t understand. Peter should have seen that coming. Wade would often wear dresses and frills, but he never referred to himself as being girly when he did so. It was very likely that Wade didn’t have a clear understanding of societal gender roles. That was all well and good, but Peter didn’t have that luxury.

So Peter tried a different tactic. “Bunnies don’t wear heels.”

“Bunnies also don’t climb walls like a spider.” Wade laughed. “Unless you want to hop around for me as a bunny and sleep in a cage?” His eyes lit up in anticipation.

Peter gulped. “No. This is fine. I’ve just… Never worn heels before.”

“Oh! Don’t worry. Just balance on the balls of your feet. You’ll be fine!” Wade grinned encouragingly and handed Peter the first item to put on. Peter sighed and obeyed.

Once fully dressed, Wade applied a generous amount of eyeliner and mascara to Peter, which was an experience in and of itself. He didn’t know how women managed to put that stuff on every day. His eyelids felt strangely heavy afterwards.

“Alright!” Wade was grinning so hard, it looked like one particular scar on his cheek was going to split open. “Pose for me!”

“Please tell me you’re not going to take a picture.” Peter begged quietly, a blush creeping across his cheeks.

“Oh! A blush! Keep that for a moment!” Before Peter could say anything, Wade had whipped out his phone and snapped a picture. The enthusiasm from Wade was overwhelming and Peter found he couldn’t deny the man at all as he was placed into various positions in order for another picture or three to be taken.

As he moved, Peter focused on all the things that felt so odd. The feeling of the stockings as they rubbed against each other, the shifting of the plug and the fur that tickled his bum, the weight of the ears, the smooth shifting of the bracelet cuffs, and the firm stretch of the fabric over his ribs. The outfit felt like it was constantly groping him and his free hanging cock was slowly starting to respond to it, much to Wade’s delight.

Standing in the heels put Peter at the same height as Wade. It was odd, feeling suddenly taller. Peter was instructed to walk around the room in a slow circle. Well, strut around the room, with as much hip swaying as possible. That caused the plug to shift constantly, which only encouraged his growing erection. It was also indescribably embarrassing to walk like that and his cheeks burned with fire over it.

By the time he completed the circle, Wade had long forgotten about taking pictures and was just watching Peter in awe. “You’re so perfect.” he murmured, causing Peter to cast his eyes down, feeling suddenly shy.

Abruptly, Wade walked over and took hold of Peter’s nipples in a firm pinch and pulled up, causing Peter to thrust his chest out with a hiss. He looked up into Wade’s lust filled eyes and felt his body responding to it immediately as if it was conditioned to do so. Maybe it was at this point. Peter hardly minded.

Wade’s lips crashed into Peter’s who responded with equal force. As their tongues clashed, Wade twisted and pulled on Peter’s nipples, causing the man to whimper and groan into Wade’s mouth. Peter reached up to brace himself against Wade’s torso, his hands fisting into the soft fabric of the shirt.

Pulling apart Wade whispered something in Peter’s ear that caused the man to blush yet again, but he followed the order without argument. Peter stepped back and Wade let go of the man’s nipples as he watched him expectantly.

Bringing his arms up in front of his chest and folding his hands so that the fingers pointed at the floor, Peter tilted his head at Wade and looked up at the man through his lashes. “I’m your cute little fuck bunny.” Peter breathed out the words he’d been ordered to say.

The world spun as Wade cursed, lifted Peter into the air by his hips, and threw him onto the bed. Peter bounced twice on the mattress, the plug ramming into him and making him gasp, his face contorting in pleasure at how rough it all was. Wade was on him in an instant, clothes already discarded.

Taking hold of Peter’s ankles, Wade set the pointed heels of the shoes into his own chest as he leaned over, forcing Peter into a lewdly splayed position. He reached down to the fluff of fur peeking out of Peter’s ass and rocked the plug slightly, fucking Peter with it just enough to tease. 

Peter moaned and writhed on the bed, his hands reaching up to take hold of the sheets to either side of his head. His mouth was parted and his face showed that he was mindless in his current state of desire. Pupil blown eyes stared up at Wade needily.

“Do you want me to fuck you, bunny?” Wade growled.

The response was a long moan before Peter whined, “Fuck bunny needs your dick.”

Wade cursed and kissed Peter so that the smaller of the two would stop getting the upper hand in this game. Wade was quickly losing control of himself. The little minx was trying to get this over with so he could shed the outfit sooner. Well, if that’s how he wanted to play it.

Running his hands down the tight fabric on Peter’s torso and over the stockinged legs, Wade took hold of an ankle once more and started french kissing his way down the leg. He knew full well what it felt like to have a tongue against skin while it was wrapped in a stocking. Peter was learning that for the first time. He bucked up and gasped, eyes flying wide in shock over the sensation.

“You want out of your clothes, bunny?” Wade’s voice was a deep rumble in his chest at this point.

Peter nodded frantically. He wanted to escape the confines of an outfit that reminded him of how slutty he was. He wanted to focus on the pleasure of Wade’s skin against his own. He wanted to feel owned in a way that made him feel safe. Currently, the outfit made him feel owned in a way that caused him to feel like a masturbatory item. He couldn’t explain why that was or why it suddenly embarrassed him to feel that way, but it did.

“Then let’s get you out of them.” Wade’s voice was dark and predatory, his eyes gleamed with intent. Peter stopped breathing for a moment, afraid but excited about what would happen next.

Wade suddenly raked his nails up the stockings on both legs. They split easily under the force, shredding but still clinging to Peter’s legs. There were giant runs and gaping holes at random now. Peter suddenly felt like a well used hooker. He didn’t analyze why that caused his breathing to pick up.

Next, Wade fisted the fabric covering Peter’s stomach in both hands. With a grunt Wade yanked his hands apart, ripping it like the garment was made of tissue. The feeling of the fabric crawling along Peter’s skin as it ripped was tantalizing. The jerk of his body from the strength Wade put into that motion was mind numbingly hot.

Peter whined and moaned before reaching up to pull Wade down into a kiss that was all force, teeth, and battling tongues. Peter scraped his hands down Wade’s back, letting the jewels of his cuffs scratch at Wade’s skin. Wade growled in response, his mouth falling down to bite into the crook of Peter’s neck without restraint, causing the smaller man to cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure.

Reaching down, Wade pulled out the plug with a twist and tossed it to the side. He entered Peter in a single motion directly after. The stretch was too fast, the lube was too little, and Wade was too forceful. Peter’s heels were stuck in Wade’s shoulders and his arms were pinned down by Wade’s bruising grip. Peter clawed at the sheets with his fingers.

“Harder!” Peter’s voice was wild and he didn’t know why he wanted things to continue escalating along this path of violent desire, but he did. “Faster! Fuck me! More! Please!”

Wade pounded into Peter with a force and speed that would likely make a rabbit impressed. Peter had long since let go of his higher brain power; the ability to speak, think, and reason were gone. He was an animal, thrashing against Wade, fighting him off and begging for more all at the same time.

More than once, Peter’s super strength had lifted his arms off the bed despite Wade’s firm grip. The heels of his shoes dug around to the point that Wade was bleeding a thin trail down his pecs from the giant bruises surrounding the contact points. The clothes surrounding Peter were in tatters, but still clung to him, making him look more depraved than his actions already depicted. Just enough tears leaked from his eyes for the mascara to run, though he didn’t realize it was happening or how it made him look so thoroughly fucked out.

Leaning over, Wade clamped his teeth down into the soft fur of Peter’s rabbit ears as he angled himself to slam against Peter’s prostate with bruising strength. Peter started shouting wordlessly, his head digging into the bed and thrashing back and forth, making the ear Wade’s teeth had hold of yank repeatedly at his hair.

One second, Peter was lost in too much sensation, the next he was orgasming with just as much force as he was being fucked. His entire body seized up and trembled causing Wade to curse. Peter was so tight now, Wade could barely move. Even if he wanted to orgasm, he probably couldn’t seeing that everything inside Peter squeezed down like an overachieving cock ring.

After nearly thirty seconds of Peter’s silent scream he took a shuddering breath and his body started to pulse on the inside. Wade groaned and picked his pace back up, causing Peter to cry out and buck back against Wade’s thrusts. It wasn’t long before Wade came himself with a loud growl and a too hard slamming of his hips.

For a while, they didn’t move. Both trying to catch their breath and relearn how to use their brains. Eventually, Wade was able to remove the heels from his chest and let Peter’s legs stretch back out on the bed. Peter groaned as his sore muscles moved and Wade groaned as the wounds healed over. They both whined as Wade pulled out of Peter.

Usually, Wade was able to recover almost immediately so that he could clean up and take care of Peter. But this time be collapsed onto the bed next to the man in question, needing more time to recuperate than normal.

“I have a new respect for Hugh Hefner’s stamina.” Wade noted.

“I have a new respect for the house bunnies.” Peter mumbled back. “In all sorts of ways.”

Wade chuckled and kissed Peter’s tangle of sex hair. “I think we deserve a nice hot shower.”

“I think I deserve for you to take the heels off and carry me there.” Peter groused, in rare form.

Wade laughed and obliged, but not before kissing every last inch of Peter’s stocking covered feet. Once Peter’s face was a lovely shade of red, Wade scooped Peter up and carried him to the bathroom in order to shower him in affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually I write a pretty solid Third Person Limited POV Peter, but this time I was switching back and forth at random between Peter and Wade. No idea what happened. I'm probably the only one obsessing over it. @.@
> 
> I have plot planned for the next chapter! Oooo. Plooooot. Fancy that happening in _this_ story. XD


	13. Like Only Spidey Can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so much fun to write Thor's speech patterns.

Peter was sitting in the common area staring listlessly at the TV. It had been a long time since he’d been away from Wade for more than a few hours. And really this wasn’t much different. It was barely after lunch and the man had left early that morning.

It wasn’t like Wade was leaving forever. He said there were a few things he needed to take care of and he’d be back by the afternoon. Evening at most. Still, Peter fretted constantly about what might happen. He would have happily stayed in bed all day but had standing orders to be within view of the cameras until Wade returned.

So it was he was sitting curled up on the couch, wanting the TV to distract him, but he couldn’t focus on it at all. Peter’s hand ran over the cell popping brand that was redone the night before. His healing skin somehow felt reassuring, the slight pain of touching it kept him grounded in the real world instead of getting lost in his own head. 

Peter didn’t even notice when someone walked in and jumped at the suddenly booming voice.

“Friend Peter!” Thor greeted with a large smile.

Peter did his best to return a smile, but it wasn’t working well. So instead he just nodded, hoping Thor would catch on to the mood and leave. No such luck. Thor plopped down on the other end of the couch, stretching his arms along the back of it.

“It is rare to see you alone these days!”

“Wade will be back.” Peter said quietly, more to himself than Thor.

“Aye, he is very attached to you! Can hardly leave your side.” He smiled wide again and Peter just nodded in response, staring off into space once more as his fingers traced the mark.

Silence stretched for a while as they both pretended to watch what was flashing across the television screen. Eventually Thor spoke up again, this time in more sober tones. 

“Being who I am and living on the world I do, death is rare. It was hardly a thing I worried about most of my life.”

Peter looked up in surprise, not expecting Thor to start such a conversation. He stayed quiet as the god contemplated his next words.

“When my mother died… I thought about all the times I chose to indulge in my selfish desires rather than spend time with her. I could hardly fathom that I had lost her. So I ignored it, pretended it did not affect me as much as it did. I even fooled myself into believing that. With such beliefs came guilt. That I could not give her the respect she deserved, even in death. That I could not properly grieve for her because of, yet again, my selfish desires.”

That wasn’t a concept Peter was familiar with. He felt too much, internalized too much, remembered too much. But if he were capable of ignoring it, would he? The guilt of hiding from the grief seemed to make sense. Peter didn’t know which would be worse, the pain of the loss or the guilt of not feeling it.

“And then there is Jane, who is a mortal. I shall outlive her. That is a fact. I fly between my desire to spend every moment with her and my desire to pull away from her. Would it not be easier if we were not so bound to one another?”

“The end of a relationship is a type of death.” Peter replied softly.

“Ah, that it is.” Thor frowned, letting his head fall back to stare at the ceiling. “And if I walked away from the love I have for her, when she died I would still grieve. But I would also regret what I made sure there never was between us.”

“It’s easier to hide away.”

“Mm… It took me a long time to understand that is what my brother did. He locked his heart away so he could no longer be hurt. I’m sure he has himself convinced that it worked and he is safe.” Thor looked back at Peter then. “But that is a trick he has played upon himself.”

Tears stung at Peter’s eyes and he looked down at his lap. “You think that turned him evil?”

“I have never once believed my brother is evil. Not least of which because he sees himself as such. No, my brother lives in a constant state of pain caused by his fear of pain. He experiences loss every day because he hides from any possibility of it.”

A sob ripped its way out of Peter’s chest and he quickly covered his face with his hands to hide the tears. “Then when does it not hurt?” He choked out.

“I cannot begin to fathom what you have been through, Friend Peter. The loss I have experienced in my life is so much less than yours and I hide from it in my own way. Yet, you have proven yourself to be braver than either me or my brother.”

Peter let out a bitter laugh that was thick with tears. “Nothing about me is brave.”

“You chose to open your heart again. To attach yourself, for better or worse, to not only your friends, but to someone who means more than that.”

Peter shook his head in denial. “He’s immortal. He’s safe.”

“Deadpool is a lot of things, but safe he is not. There is a chance that one day his madness will become bigger than him. You are not blind to that. I see the worry you hold.”

“I’m trying to ignore that.” Peter groused.

“Whatever the man may be, he makes you feel calm and happy. Your entire body changes when you are around him.”

“You’re the only one who thinks that.”

“I am not. I am just the only one not fighting against what is happening between you two.”

Peter dropped his hands and gave Thor a searching look. “Why?”

Thor sighed. “When my brother turned against our family, I lost myself in countless battles, trying to prove that I could fix all the worlds. When my mother died, I practically drown myself in drink and food. There is nothing inherently bad about those things, but my lack of moderation was perhaps ill thought out. It was a distraction until I felt I was capable of handling what had happened. Perhaps I’m still not entirely ready to face it even now.”

He gave a small self deprecating grin before he continued. “I cannot judge you for indulging in your distraction when I am well aware that I am still participating in mine.”

That was a rather accurate way of putting things. It was as if Peter was on some kind of bender, trying to drink away the world. Expect the location was Wade’s arms and the drink was Wade’s obsession with Peter. It was mind numbing and comforting. It was unhealthy. But he knew that going in.

“So you’re just going to stand back and intervene only if it negatively affects my health?”

Thor grinned. “If you promise to do the same for me.”

Peter gave a small smile in return, a real one this time. “Yeah. I promise.”

Leaning over, Thor clapped Peter on the shoulder. “Then we are comrades in arms! Perhaps together we can fight our inner demons and be level headed men once more!”

A small laugh escaped Peter at how Thor had stated that like they were going to embark on some great mission. Though it would likely be just as tough, if not harder. Internal battles were always so much more complicated to fight.

“Get your giant fucking hands off of him!” A very angry Deadpool was suddenly in the room, a gun pointed at Thor’s head. Peter wasn’t even sure if that could kill the god, but had no intention of finding out. Peter jumped up to try and calm Wade and Thor leaned back into the cushions again in a forcibly calm manner.

“Wade, we were just talking. What’s wrong?”

But Wade wasn’t listening. “What kind of bullshit are you filling his head with, huh? That the world is full of glitter and rainbows if we just open our eyes?!” He was so angry, his body held a fine tremor.

Someone started walking up behind Deadpool but Thor subtly held up a hand and shook his head. Whoever it was stopped. Peter didn’t bother to look, his eyes solidly focused on Wade.

“Wade, please talk to m-”

“I won’t let you take him!” Wade was still yelling, the gun still aimed between Thor’s eyes. “He doesn’t belong here! He’s not like you!”

Purposefully, Peter walked up in front of the gun and pressed the barrel into his own forehead, his hands coming up to cover Wade’s as they held the gun. Everyone else in the room tensed in alarm. Suddenly, Wade refocused on Peter, but he didn’t speak, just breathed heavily. Peter gave a soft smile.

“Do it. End it now. Then you’ll never have to see me be any other way.”

Wade’s body trembled violently all over before he clicked the safety on the gun and dropped it. “Don’t do that, Baby Boy.” He breathed.

Peter reached up and pulled off Wade’s mask, who didn’t fight him on it, even with the others around. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“You will.” Wade gripped Peter’s face desperately. “Please, Peter. Don’t leave. Stay here with me.”

“I’m right here.”

“No! Stay with me in _this_ world. _Our_ world. If you start becoming like them again. If you don’t need me. If you start seeing me as something you can’t understand-”

“Then come with me.”

“What?” Wade’s eyes were tearing up and his face was contorted in pain and confusion.

“You don’t want me to leave you. But will you leave me? If I change, in any way, will you fight me? Will you hate me? Will you walk away? … Or will you follow me? I fell into your world by circumstance and you’re right. It’s easier here. But you’ve been in reality before. If I go back, will you follow me?”

“What if I can’t?”

“Will you try? Will you meet me halfway?” Peter ran his thumbs side to side along Wade’s cheekbones as he gently cupped the scarred face in return. “I’m not saying I’ll accomplish anything. I’m not saying things will change any time soon. But if they do… Will you try? For me?”

“If you changed, why would you even want to be with me?” Wade looked so heartbreakingly sad.

“All the same reasons I want to now. Just in a more healthy moderation.” Thor gave a small smile to that behind Peter. “Would you hate us being more normal?”

Wade closed his eyes and shook his head. “No. I wouldn’t hate it.” He stated quietly.

Peter smiled and kissed Wade. He meant it to be chaste but lingering. However, Wade seemed to need more. He wrapped his arms around Peter and all but devoured the smaller man’s mouth, desperate to find the reassurance he needed. Peter returned the passion happily.

In the meantime, Thor was raising his eyebrows at the couple, mildly surprised at how intense they were. Behind Wade, Clint looked impressed, with a side of awkwardness. At some point, Natasha and/or Tony would see this on the camera monitors. None of them could truly fathom the response they would have.

Wade grabbed Peter’s ass, who responded by wrapping his legs around Wade’s waist. That prompted Wade to walk them over to a wall to slam Peter up against it. With Peter’s feet now gripping the wall to better support his body, they were able to use their hands to roam more of each other, desperate to feel every inch they could. When Wade let out a growl into Peter’s mouth, the man replied with a moan.

Thor gave a sharp cough. “Well. I must… attend to pressing… things.” He awkwardly walked by the handsy couple and left the room.

“Coward.” Clint muttered, knowing that left the responsibility of breaking this up to him. Walking up, he tapped both of them on the shoulder with quite some force. “Ahem... Get a room.”

Breaking the kiss first, Peter ducked his head, blushing. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “I got carried away.”

Wade was less chastised. “This is a room. Get lost.”

“This is a public space.” Clint tried to reason.

“What, you want in on this? You’d have to ask Peter.” Wade shrugged.

Peter’s eyes flew wide in shock and he turned a deeper shade of red. Clint tried not to think about how adorable that was or how Wade’s offer made his imagination run wild. “I believe the two of you need some alone time after all the feelings and shit, don’t ya think? Be a gentleman and take him back to your room, yeah?”

Wade tilted his head. “Good point.” Taking hold of Peter’s butt once more, Wade hauled them off to the elevator, Peter still clinging to the man’s torso.

Clint sighed and ran a hand over his face. At this rate, those two would be the death of him one day.

Inside the elevator, Wade had completely stopped caring about Tony’s cameras. He had one hand up Peter’s shirt and latched onto a nipple, while the other hand was down the pants and teasing Peter’s entrance. His mouth was latched onto Peter’s neck, leaving a large hickey that should stay for at least the rest of the night.

For his part, Peter was holding onto Wade desperately, head back and staring at the ceiling with half lidded eyes. They rarely flaunted things this much in front of the others. Yet, Thor had insinuated that everyone already knew. If that were true, then showing off shouldn’t cause any further backlash from the others than there already was. Based on such thoughts, Peter stopped caring who was watching. In fact, there was a part of him that _wanted_ everyone to see.

The next thing Peter knew, they were in Wade’s room and his shirt was missing. He had no idea when he lost it and he didn’t care. The biggest problem was that he was still wearing pants and Wade still had on his suit. In a flurry of movement, that was rectified.

“I want to show you off.” Peter breathed in Wade’s ear. “Show them what they’re missing.”

That caused Wade to slam them up against the wall again with a growl before devouring Peter’s mouth. Taking hold of Peter’s ankles he shoved them up above Peter’s head and pressed his feet to the wall in a move only Spider-man could maintain. “Grip.” Wade growled.

Peter spread his hands out along the wall beside him for extra support and clung to the wall that way. Wade raked his eyes over Peter, enjoying the view, before walking away only long enough to grab the closest available lube.

“You want them to see you like this? Doing what I tell you. Available for me. Wanting me.”

“Yes.” Peter nodded and arched his back as much as he could. “I don’t care what they think of me. Of us.”

Wade slid a lubed finger into Peter’s very exposed hole, working the man open quickly. “I think they’re jealous.”

Despite everything else, a wild thought entered Peter’s mind, distracting him from what was happening. He couldn’t help but speak it. “Did you mean it? What you said to Clint?”

“Of course. I won’t make you do something with someone else without your consent.” Wade slipped in another finger, causing Peter to gasp.

“That’s not what I meant…” Peter wanted to thrust back on the fingers, but his strained position wouldn’t let him. “You would let someone else…”

“Ahhh,” Wade thrust in another finger abruptly and Peter whined. “Not without me a around. What? You never imagined having a threesome? Don’t lie. Everyone has.”

Peter wanted to talk on this more, but his mind was quickly shutting down. Wade kept going. “Can you imagine it? Clint fucking your ass as I fuck your throat? Completely filled. Moaning for more. Four hands working your body over.”

That image made Peter blush furiously. It seemed wrong to imagine his friend that way, but the idea was undeniably hot. His cock jumped at the idea, which brought to his attention how close his erection was to his face currently.

Wade chuckled. “You’re gonna cum all over that pretty face of yours.”

Abruptly, the fingers were removed and Wade’s cock was pushing inside of Peter who moaned in pleasure at being filled. Wade wasted hardly any time before setting up a punishing pace. Slamming into Peter deeper than usual due to the position. Peter’s head bounced on the wall from the force of Wade’s hips as they slammed into Peter’s body. After a few moments, Wade kissed Peter again, shoving the smaller man’s head into the wall to keep it still.

The position put a strain on Peter’s body unlike any he’d experienced previously. Each time Wade’s hips slammed forward, it forced his body to bend more, only to release that tension when Wade pulled back. It also made it impossible to catch his breath, as his ribs didn’t want to expand completely. Locking lips didn’t help much either when it came to getting enough air. Peter’s head was spinning from it all, making his building orgasm sharper in a way.

When Wade finally pulled away from the kiss, Peter tilted his head back and pressed it into the wall behind him. His chest heaved rapidly in tiny gulps of air as he tried to catch his breath. Wade wasn’t helping as he tilted his hips to pound against the spot that would make Peter cry out in pleasure.

“Do you know how many times I daydreamed taking Spider-man in this exact position?” Wade growled. “Up against the side of a building, for all of New York to witness. The mirrored windows of the skyscrapers surrounding you so you could watch yourself be fucked?”

Peter groaned and closed his eyes, imagining the scenario. The sharp, cold winds tugging at them as he clung to the wall. The eyes of random passerby’s and cameras trying to see what Spider-man was doing. His cock bouncing against his chest so everyone could witness his arousal. Watching himself be taken and the heady pleasure it caused.

“Ohhh, you like that? Should we do that? Or should I find a mirror first? That way you can watch yourself be fucked and know exactly what your face looks like under your mask.”

Peter’s fingers dug into the wall as the orgasm pulled painfully close. The imagery was doing a lot for him. Not to mention his current position. Right now he wasn’t just Peter. He was Spider-man. And he was being taken and owned by Deadpool for the world to see. It was intoxicating.

Wade’s hand finally gripped Peter’s needy erection and it only took three pumps before he released. Wade aimed Peter’s cock so his own cum painted Peter’s face. For a moment, Wade just enjoyed that view before he leaned in, licked up a long rope of ejaculate, and then kissed Peter with it as he continued his harsh pounding of Peter’s ass.

As much as Wade wanted to keep this going, when Peter groaned at the taste of himself and lost so much brainpower that he slide down the wall some, Wade was a goner. Gripping Peter’s ass firmly, he filled Peter with his seed, cursing as how sudden and intense his release was.

Peter lost his grip completely then, his legs falling forward over Wade’s shoulders. Leaning forward, Wade kept Peter pressed into the wall as they caught their breath and collected themselves. When Wade finally felt capable, he pulled out and let Peter slide sideways onto one arm, pulling the smaller man up into a princess carry in one smooth motion.

After placing Peter on the bed and cleaning him up, he crawled in after and curled up around him. Peter happily snuggled into Wade’s warm body.

“You promised.” Peter mumbled. “‘Til the sun explodes.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I panicked.” Wade deposited a kiss on Peter’s hair. “I’ll follow you anywhere you want me to.”

“Good.” Peter threaded his fingers through Wade’s and then wrapped their feet together. “Because you’re stuck with me.”

Wade chuckled. “That’s an STI I don’t mind catching.”

Peter crinkled his nose. “You’re gross.”

This time Wade let out a full laugh. “Too bad. You’re stuck with me, too.”

“Yeah,” Peter grinned. “I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have this hope that their relationship is getting somewhat, a little, tiny bit, less toxic. Hopefully. They're getting there. Good effort, boys!
> 
> I have an obsession with Clint being in a threesome with these two. It seems so ooc, tho. Maybe? Probably. I mean, this fic _is_ just an excuse for kinky smut sooooo I can do what I want, right?  >.> Anywho.
> 
> So this was kinda the last major plot item I had for this story. I have a few more ideas for different kinds of smut. I guess then I can either end it or just write on it when the mood strikes me for smut. I dunno. What do you guys think? Any ideas on plot, smut, or end it vs write whenever? 
> 
> Or any other thoughts? Stuff you'd like to see me write. Stuff you think I should read. What your favorite taco is. Your favorite shows. Your favorite songs. How's the weather? I dunno. Talk to me! XD


	14. Mirrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo it's been a month to the day. *sweats* Sorry guys! I got distracted finishing [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7898971/chapters/18043696) and then starting [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8207626/chapters/18806125) and then I got a [tumblr](http://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/) and I'm just not good at prioritizing my time. lol But I hope you enjoy!

Peter stared at his reflection in dismay. When he had first entered the room and saw the two mirrors on the wall fitted into one corner, he had been apprehensive. When Wade had quietly told Peter to strip, he almost ran from the room. Fantasy proved to be much more erotic than the reality of watching himself.

Seeming to notice that, Wade decided to let Peter “acclimate to the environment” as it were. Peter was nude, stuffed with a vibrating plug, and kneeling as he faced the corner. The mirrors were unrelenting as they showed how Peter’s fingers would twitch in the need to touch himself and how his ass would clench around the plug randomly. Patches of red flushed his skin to show how his body’s temperature elevated with his desire.

The way the mirrors were positioned, Peter could see all of himself, all the way around. He could see how his back wanted to arch and the way his muscles pulled taut under his skin. He could see his toes curl every time he shifted and the plug buzzed harder into a new patch of soft flesh inside him. He could see his blown pupils and watch how his face would slacken slowly as Peter’s mind drifted further into the realm of pleasure.

The longer he watched, the easier it became. At first, it seemed so embarrassing. His expressions and reactions had seemed too exaggerated and childish. He hated watching himself and judged every single twitch of movement. He obsessed over every wild hair out of place on his head. He even focused on every body part and how they weren’t defined enough to be considered attractive.

However, the longer it went on and the more his higher brain power slipped, the more he noticed things. The way his eyelids drooped with need. The way his lips glistened when he wet them. The way his quickened breath would cause his chest to trust outwards. The way his nipples hardened and flushed darker. But most of all, the way his cock dribbled precum down his shaft, making a glossy mess of his hair free skin.

Peter shifted his hips down, trying to get more pressure from the plug inside of him. He watched that move, noticing how needy and shameless it made him look. His lips parted and his fists clenched, allowing him to see the juxtaposition of slack and tense muscles. Was this what Wade saw all the time? No wonder he wanted Peter to see himself in this state.

“Wade…” Peter moaned and he stared at his lips as they formed the word like it was a desperate prayer.

Somewhere behind him, Wade chuckled. “You’re finally seeing it, aren’t you? How desperate you are. How much you need me to give you relief.”

Peter’s body trembled ever so slightly and he gasped at the sight of it. Though he was aware of the power Wade’s words had over him, seeing it was a completely different matter. It was far more obvious now how much of a lost cause he was. His body craved this now, and he wasn’t sure if that was a bad thing or not.

“Please.” Peter begged, his voice breathy. His face changed at the word, showing just how desperate he was. A blush stained his cheeks at the sight of it, which only made him all the more embarrassed.

Wade laughed again and his boots thumped across the floor as he walked up behind Peter’s kneeling form. Peter locked eyes with Deadpool’s mask through the mirror. Wade was completely dressed in his suit, katanas on and everything. Peter was positive the outfit was going to stay on through this session.

“I want to show you so many things, Baby Boy.” Wade said. “Watch.”

Reaching out one hand, Wade ran his fingers through Peter’s hair. Peter watched his reaction to that as his body leaned into the touch and his muscles relaxed, his face the picture of contentment. Wade clenched his fist and pulled, causing Peter to hiss. The look of pleasure-pain on his own face caused his cock to twitch.

Wade’s other hand reached around and pressed two gloved fingers to Peter’s mouth which easily opened of its own accord. Wade started finger fucking Peter’s mouth and Peter happily swirled his tongue around the digits. His eyes were drooped in relief, as if that act was something his body craved. Peter considered that for a moment before letting the thought go so it wouldn’t further distract him.

Instead he focused on the small line of spit that spilled from the corner of his mouth as Wade pressed firmly against Peter’s tongue. Sliding his fingers further back, Wade purposefully gagged Peter so that Peter could watch his strained face as he fought to take more of the leather encased digits. Wetness clung to his eyelashes, making them all the more noticeable as they fluttered. Peter trembled at the sight of himself.

Releasing Peter’s hair, Deadpool ran a hand down the soft skin of Peter’s neck and over the man’s chest to a nipple. He pinched and tugged on the bud relentlessly. Peter whined and jutted his chest out, following the tug and moaning at the sensation. He watched how his cock reacted to the pain and how his throat clenched down on Wade’s insistent fingers.

Next Deadpool moved both hands, one grasping the back of Peter’s neck and positioning Peter so that he leaned forward enough to expose more of his rear. The other hand came down hard with a slap on that perky ass. Peter yelped and squirmed, but his head was held firmly in place, eyes remaining locked on the sight before him. 

It was so obvious now that no matter how much it hurt, Peter liked it. He liked the sting on his cheek and the dominance that Wade projected. Another smack landed and Peter could see his face contort. He was begging for it. He was begging for more pain and more pleasure as the impact jiggled the plug inside of him. He was begging to be owned.

“Fuck!” The word exploded out of Peter of its own accord, full of emotion as he struggled with the revelations he was having about himself coupled with the pain and need lancing through his system.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” Wade teased as he moved his free hand down to press against the plug.

Peter writhed at the feel of it, which was something he did often. However, _seeing_ himself make that move made his eyes widen in shock. He didn’t recognize himself anymore. The person in the mirror wasn’t Peter Parker. It was some wanton slut desperate to take whatever Deadpool deemed worthy to give.

“Please!” Peter cried out, his hands scrambling at the floor beneath him. He was possessed, shouting words without conscious thought. Desire made vocal.

Suddenly Deadpool’s masked face was pressed to the side of Peter’s. “You want my cock, Baby Boy?” he breathed.

“Yes! I need it!” Peter pressed his hips back into Deadpool’s hand. _I look like a bitch in heat._ The thought shot through his mind unbidden.

Deadpool grinned, his expressive mask easily displaying his pleasure. “Tell me where you want it, Spider-man.”

Peter took a few quick breaths as he realized what Deadpool wanted. “I want your dick in my ass, Deadpool.”

Wade moaned and pulled his cock out of his pants, lubing it up and stroking it. “Then what, Spidey?”

“I want you to pound into me until I lose the ability to wall crawl, Pool.”

With a moan, Wade pulled the plug out of Peter in a slow twist. Peter was forced to watch his face as it was removed, his expression going from strain, to relief, to a pout at the loss of stimulation. Then Wade’s cock was pressing against him and his face dropped to mind numbing bliss at the expectation of receiving what he needed.

An almost evil grin spread across Deadpool’s expressive mask as he slowly pressed into Peter. Moaning, Peter’s face fell slack with pleasure, his body greedily wrapping around Wade’s cock as it provided Peter with the much needed feeling of being full. His body hummed in happiness, a relieved smile tugged ever so slightly at his lips.

“It feel good, Baby Boy?”

“Yes.” Peter breathed.

“Made to fit?”

“Yes.”

“You want to see what you look like when your brain shuts off?”

“Please.”

Without any further warning, Deadpool started pounding into Peter at an unrelenting rate. Peter let out a shout of surprise before quickly dissolving into moans of desire. Wade’s hand on his neck kept his face angled towards the mirror. He watched his body rock with each slap of Wade’s hips, how his cock bounced as it spurted more pre-cum from its tip. His face was already crumbling in pleasure, eyebrows drawing together and upwards as his mouth fell open, desperate for more than was already being given.

It wasn’t long before Wade pulled Peter up, positioning him over Deadpool’s lap. Letting go of Peter’s neck, Wade wrapped an arm around Peter’s chest to hold the man steady. This position felt far more exposed for Peter. He could easily see where Wade’s cock disappeared inside his body. In front of that, his own cock throbbed from where it pressed against his stomach, desperate to be touched.

“Work for it, Spidey.” Wade ordered quietly.

So Peter did. He bounced himself up and down on Wade’s lap, feeling how deep the position pressed the cock inside of him. One arm reached up and wrapped around the back of Wade’s head, gripping at the man’s neck for support.

“That’s it, Baby Boy. Open yourself up. See every last inch of you body as it takes what it needs. You see your face? You see how desperate you are for it? See your body, tense and ready for me? See your dick, swollen and leaking?”

Peter moaned and pressed down harder and faster into Wade’s lap, trying his best to angle himself for more stimulation against his prostate. He was so desperate to cum at this point. Needed it so bad. Not to mention how curious he was now to watch his face while he climbed that edge and then the resulting explosion of his orgasm.

Yet, he was also so trained. He didn’t touch himself because he hadn’t been given permission to. That wasn’t something they had ever blatantly discussed, yet it happened. Peter left it all in Wade’s hands, how he came or if he did at all. It was an power he had given over to the merc of his own accord.

The mirrors reflected back to Peter his now sweat slick skin that Wade ran one gloved hand over enticingly. His cheeks were pink with exertion, and his body bowed backwards with lust. His expression looked almost pained as he chased after the pleasure he needed in order to find completion.

“Please, please, please…” Peter whispered the chant almost to himself, though Deadpool seemed to enjoy it.

“Is your cock being greedy?” Wade growled.

Peter moaned and nodded, focusing on the feeling of being filled over and over again and not the strain of his legs from the position.

“Maybe we should teach it a lesson. Those that are too greedy don’t get what they want.”

“Wade!” Peter saw the fear flash across his face. “Please! I need it!”

“The only thing you _need_ is my cock in your ass. You _want_ me to touch your dick. Isn’t that right?”

When Peter nodded in agreement and his face fell into calm submission. Being reminded that he did not control his body and that his desires were less in the face of Wade’s calmed his mind. The need was still there, still sharp and consuming. But it no longer felt so scary or painful. It became a part of him, the need was just another aspect of himself, it didn’t control him.

“Good boy.” Wade praised and Peter melted at the words. “See how much happier you are?”

“Yes…” Peter whispered, watching his reflection. The need, the desire, the contentment, the submission, the mindlessness, it was all put on display for him to watch. Somehow, it made it all the more real to him. This was who he was now. And he was happy with that.

In a sudden fluid motion, Wade changed Peter’s position again, putting the smaller man on all fours before yanking his head up to watch the mirrors again. Placing his other hand on Peter’s back and leaning into it, Wade set up a punishing rhythm. 

The weight of Wade’s body pressing into the single contact point on his back caused Peter to arch far more than usual. This made his neck pull even further back in order to keep his head facing forwards. The resulting image was lewd and portrayed Peter in a way he’d never seen himself before.

For a long time, Peter had essentially taken selfies for a living. He was used to seeing himself in various poses in his Spider-man suit. Some of which included some impressively bendy positions. However, that was nothing compared to this. It may not have been the most difficult position he’d ever found himself in, but it was somehow insanely provocative looking. Peter didn’t even know he was capable of using such a word to describe himself.

As the harsh fucking continued, Peter’s jaw slackened further, dropping his mouth open wide. His eyes slowly deadened as the only thoughts he was capable of having revolved around the pleasure in his body and his need to be filled by Wade. His head felt fuzzy and his body felt numb and sensitive all at the same time.

“Keep looking.” Wade huffed, his breath harsh from exertion.

Removing the hand gripping Peter’s hair, he wrapped it instead around Peter’s cock. Peter’s whole body jerked at the sensation, his body already craving release at just this small hint of it. Wade started stroking Peter light and slow, which was such a sharp difference between the fast and forceful pace of Wade’s hips.

“If you drop your head or look away, I’ll stop touching you.” Wade warned.

All Peter could do was moan in response. Though really, the threat wasn’t needed. As narcissistic as it seemed, he was enraptured by his own face and the porographic scene displayed before him.

Slowly, carefully, Wade picked up speed with his hand, adding just a bit more pressure after every so many strokes. Peter watched his face transform. Watched the myriad of expressions as he climbed the edge, bit by bit. His body reacted to the heightened state of pleasure, tensing and shivering, toes curling, fingers gripping at the floor, his lips forming half conceived words but only spilling forth carnal moans.

Then he was there, on the edge, with Wade expertly keeping him riding along it, never enough to let him fall over. Not just yet. Peter watched himself in the mirror, a solid rod of tension, the look on his face expressing so much desperation. Behind him Wade trembled, barely containing himself in order to draw this out.

“Now.” Wade whispered giving a bit of a squeeze as he stroked Peter’s trembling cock.

Just like that, Peter dropped over the edge and came. He let out a shout, his eyes fluttering in their attempts to stay open and watching. His face contorted into a textbook description of ecstasy. Ropes of ejaculate splattered across the floor below him and over Wade’s hand.

Wade wasn’t far behind as he bent forward with a grunt, his hips stuttering as he buried himself inside of Peter. When they were finally spent, Wade dropped his hands to either side of Peter’s body in order to support himself. Peter remained watching his expression as his body worked through the endorphins and the sleepy peace pulled at him.

When they had caught their breath, Wade spoke first. “It’s hard to ever stop fucking you. I’ll show you why.”

Gradually, Wade pulled out of Peter. As he did, Peter whined and his expression abruptly changed. He looked forlorn and pleading, as if he were being rejected. A look in his eye that seemed almost lost when Wade finally pulled out of him completely. Though part of Peter always craved to be continuously filled and claimed, he never realized how blatantly it showed on his face.

“Holy shit…” Peter breathed.

Wrapping his arms around Peter’s torso, Wade sat up and positioned Peter onto Deadpool’s leather clad chest. Peter settled in bonelessly, sinking into those strong arms as he watched them in the mirror.

“I can’t get enough of looking at you.” Wade rumbled into Peter’s ear.

Peter hummed in contentment. “I can’t get enough of you looking at me.”

Wade chuckled. “If you can still sass, maybe I haven’t fucked you hard enough.”

“You can fuck me anytime.”

“Ooo, Baby Boy. Don’t make promises your body can’t keep. We don’t want your ass to get goatsed.”

Peter crinkled his nose, but he let out a weak laugh anyways. “I’m not worried. You like cuddling just as much.”

“Alas, you know me too well. Shall we go cuddle?”

Grinning, Peter nuzzled his face into the side of Wade’s neck. “Yes, please.”

It was a lazy but cozy rest of the day for the couple. As for the new corner mirrors, well, they ended up seeing a lot of use from then on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this went to a weird place. Not that I’m hating it. In fact, my panties were loving it as I wrote it. *cough* Anywho. I was really feeling the word “cock” and “fuck” and “ass” and "desperate" this chapter and chose those words over any other synonyms. Dunno why. Hope it doesn’t seem overused for you guys. heh
> 
> If you do not know what goatse is, DO NOT LOOK IT UP. There. I warned you. No complaining when you see it. ;-p
> 
> I've still been diligently trying to get my pet play stand alone finished but it's fighting me tooth and nail. So that may not be coming soon, but it should be coming eventually. XD

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in Spideypool, Yuri on Ice, and random yaoi boys, hit up my tumblr for lots of hot pictures and stories! http://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/
> 
> So by popular request, my cats have their own tumblr now. https://vixen13scats.tumblr.com/
> 
> **I'm not calling this fic done, I will update it whenever I get the desire to write something kinky. However, the main plot is done and it's no longer a priority for me to update, so I'm gonna mark it as complete for now.**


End file.
